IZUKU, Y SU ALIANZA CON YOKOHAMA
by Vanessa VBS
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, un niño normalmente anormal en la sociedad, se vuelve el sucesor de uno de los mejores detectives del mundo después de un evento devastador en su vida, convirtiéndose en DIHM. Pero ¿Qué le aguardará a este peliverde cuando sea contratado por la prestigiosa academia de héroes, Yuei?
1. Prólogo

Gritos, gritos de dolor y de agonía se escuchaban en la sala de partos 784.

Inko sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su marido, quien tenía una mueca de dolor por la increíble fuerza del agarre de su esposa. Así pasó el rato por unos minutos, hasta que los gritos cesaron, solo para ser reemplazados por los característicos llantos de un recién nacido.

—Felicidades —felicitó el doctor a la pareja—. No parece haber ningún daño.

Los ojos de Inko Midoriya, la madre del recién nacido, se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Quiero verlo —dijo la peliverde.

El doctor se acercó cuidadosamente a la mujer y enseñó el cuerpo del bebé en sus brazos.

Los ojos de la mujer se aguaron aún más.

—Mi pequeño hombrecito no deja de llorar —dijo Inko, con una voz graciosa.

El bebé, en un pequeño movimiento, giró su cabecita y miró a su madre detenidamente. Después de unos minutos, empezó a reír. Todos en la sala se callaron al escuchar esa risa.

—S-Se está ri-riendo —dijo Inko, sorprendida, cómo si ver a un bebé riendo fuera lo más impresionante que haya visto en su vida—. Hola, hermoso. ¿Cómo estás? —le empezó a hablar, ahora con su voz normal. El bebé se puso a reír aún más fuerte—. Yo soy tu mamá. Soy Inko, tú mamá. Ma-má.

—Mmm. Mmm. Mma, mmá. Mamá —balbuceó la criatura. Todos en la sala callaron una vez más—. Mamá, mamá, mamá —empezó a repetir el bebé.

—Es fantástico. Ya dijo su primera palabra —dijo el doctor, impresionado—. Bueno, será mejor que nos llevemos a este pequeño...

—Alto —le interrumpió Inko—, no le hemos colocado nombre− le informó.

—¿Y que están esperando? Adelante —les alentó el doctor, con una sonrisa.

La pareja se quedó mirando al techo por un momento. Inko fue la primera en bajar la cabeza, con el nombre del niño en ésta.

—Izuku —dijo Inko, con la mirada fija en los ojos del bebé y con lágrimas en los ojos. El bebé empezó a reír y aplaudir—. ¿Te gusta ese nombre? ¿te gusta? —preguntó mientras le hacía cosquillas en la pancita del ahora llamado Izuku, lo cual provocó una risa más sonora.

—¿Y usted, señor Midoriya? ¿Qué opina? —preguntó el doctor mientras miraba a Hisashi.

—Me gusta —dijo simplemente, lo cual provocó una mirada extrañada de su pareja y el doctor—. Desde ahora se llamará Izuku Midoriya —dijo, con un tono de voz algo grave y serio.

—Bueno. Con su permiso, señores Midoriya, pero debemos retirar a su hijo para concluir con algunos exámenes —les informó el doctor. La pareja asintió, viendo cómo el doctor se retiraba junto con su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos meses desde la llegada de Izuku a la vida de la pareja Midoriya. Todos estaban contentos por tal noticia; una rubia ceniza destacaba, Mitsuki Bakugō, la mejor amiga de Inko Midoriya. Ella, al igual que Inko, tuvo la fortuna de tener un bebé, así que, después de nueve meses en los que no se veían debido al reposo de las dos, Mitsuki tuvo la idea de presentare su hijo al de Inko. Inko apoyó la idea, pues notaba que su hijo era muy revoltoso, así que accedió a la idea e invitó a Mitsuki a su casa.

—¡Inko! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! —preguntó Mitsuki, bastante entusiasmada. Ella cargaba un bulto cubierto por una sabana. Inko imaginó que sería el pequeño Katsuki del que tanto le habló.

—He estado muy bien. Gracias. Felices fiestas —dijo Inko, un poco más calmada.

—Felices fiestas. Bueno, te presento a tu sobrino. Saluda, Katsuki —dijo Mitsuki mientras descubría la manta para dejar ver a un lindo bebé cenizo con sus ojos cerrados—. ¡¿Eh?! Mocoso dormilón —le dijo Mitsuki, haciendo reír a la peliverde—. Da igual. Entonces, muéstrame a tú pequeña cría, tengo entendido que es bastante salvaje —dijo, en un tono de broma. Inko volvió a reír.

—Está en su habitación, aunque tal vez el revoltoso de Izuku no se haya dormido —le respondió sonriendo.

—Pues vamos a ver. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo —dijo Mitsuki, adentrándose a la casa. Inko la guío hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

Cuando abrió la puerta Mitsuki observó unas paredes pintadas de amarillo, azul y rojo (que viva Venezuela :v), unos juguetes regados en el suelo, desde legos hasta figuras de acción; también admiró una cuna muy bonita de color blanco. La rubia se acercó, lentamente, a la cuna blanca, solo para ver que estaba vacía.

—I-Inko− le llamó Mitsuki, temerosa. Inko se acercó con una cara de confusión—¡N-No está! ¿¡A donde fue el pequeñín?! —exclamó, asustada.

—Mitsuki, cálmate —le dijo Inko, mientras la sentaba en el suelo para que pudiera respirar con más calma—. ¡Izuku! ¡Ven ahora! —empezó a gritarle a la nada.

Pasaron por lo menos dos minutos, lo suficiente para que Mitsuki entrara aún más en pánico. ¿Y ese el bebé de su mejor amiga fue secuestrado por malnacidos con un gran nivel de depravación? ¿O estaba siendo golpeado por ladrones qué pronto pedirían un rescate? ¿O estaba siendo vendido al mercado negro? ¿O lo secuestraron para ser entrenado como un vi...?

—¿Ke pada, mami? —preguntó una dulce, débil e inocente voz.

Mitsuki rápidamente miró a la puerta, de donde había venido esa voz, y se encontró con dos esmeraldas brillantes y un bello cabello color jade como el de su amiga, solo que este era muy revoltoso. Mitsuki se hipnotizó por un momento por la belleza que irradiaba el bebé, desde su bella piel de leche hasta las pecas en sus mejillas. Simplemente, ese bebé era un ángel en la Tierra. Tanto así que la rubia sintió pena por tener a Katsuki como hijo.

—Izuku ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Inko, acercándose a su hijo para cargarlo.

—Cuato mami —le respondió Izuku.

—Ya veo —dio la peliverde, mientras se acercaba a su amiga—. Bueno, te quiero presentar a tu tía Mitsuki —dijo, cargando a Izuku de tal modo de que su mirada junto con la de Mitsuki sean lo único visible para ellos. Izuku la miró por un momento, fijamente, y luego sonrió.

—¡Día Misuki! ¡Día Midsuki! —exclamó contento, mientras aplaudía y saltaba pataletas, con la intención de que su madre le soltase. Inko lo dejó en el regazo de su nueva tía—. Ho-Hoda, día Misuki.

—Ho-Hola, Izuku —le saludó Mistuki, un poco nerviosa por la mirada insistente del menor.

El pequeño infante elevó sus brazos hacia Mitsuki, ella no sabía si quería que lo cargara o si quería ver a su hijo.

—Ca-Ca —Izuku se había trabado—. Adiba —con esas incoherencias, comprendió que quería ser cargado por la ceniza.

—Oh, claro. Inko ¿te molestaría prestarme la cuna?

—Adelante.

La ceniza agradeció, mientras cargaba a los dos bebés para después dejar a su hijo en la cuna.

—Di-Día Misuki, se más ada ke mami —dijo Izuku, una vez en brazos de Mitsuki.

—¿Qué dices, Izuku? Somos del mismo tamaño —le dijo Inko, divertida.

—¡No! Dia Miduki se más alda —exclamó el menor, haciendo un puchero.

Las dos mujeres rieron, mientras salían de la habitación para ir por un bocadillo, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

.

.

.

—¿En serio? Vaya. Katsuki solo aprendió a golpear y quejarse a sus tres meses, es un dolor de culo —le dijo Mitsuki a Inko.

—Cu-Cudo —murmuró Izuku. Inko y Mitsuki le miraron, asustadas— ¿Ke? —preguntó el menor, sin saber que había intentado decir una mala palabra.

—Na-Nada —le dijo Inko, con una sonrisa que a Mitsuki le ponía los pelos de punta—. Mitsuki.

—Ma-Mande.

—De ésta no te salvas —dijo, con una voz tan dulce que te helaba la piel.

—Lo sé —dijo Mitsuki, sabiendo que volvería a casa con un dolor de trasero, varios moretones y tal vez con los dientes rotos.

En medio de esa charla, se empezaron a escuchar lloriqueos, el pequeño Katsuki se había levantado

—Vamos a ver —se apresuró a decir Inko mientras se levantaba. Mitsuki le siguió, con Izuku en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Izuku, le entregó éste a Inko y se aproximó a la cuna donde yacía Katsuki, despierto y desorientado.

Cuando al fin lograron calmarlo, Mitsuki presentó a los bebés, como debe ser:

—Oye, Izuku —le llamó la ceniza. Izuku separó sus ojos del muñeco para mirarla—, te presento a tu nuevo amigo, Bakugō Katsuki —los presentó.

Katsuki solo miró a Izuku y luego se ocultó en los pechos de su madre.

—¿¡Eh?! ¡Katsuki, no seas descortés! —le regañó Mitsuki.

—Ka-Kasuki —dijo Izuku, sonriendo, pero Katsuki no le hacía el mínimo caso.

—Déjalo, Izuku, es un caso perdido —dijo Mitsuki mientras acomodaba a su hijo entre sus brazos—. Bueno. ¡Nos vamos, Inko! Se ha hecho un poco tarde, y debo darle de cenar a Masaru y al demonio que tengo en brazos.

Inko asintió y acompañó a Mitsuki a la puerta.

—Oye ¿Crees que tú y Masaru puedan venir a cenar para navidad? —le preguntó la peliverde.

—¡Gran idea, Inko! Hablaré con Masaru para ver si será posible. Hasta entonces, ve preparando los ingredientes para un rico curry picante —dijo contenta Mitsuki, a la vez que se alejaba de la casa.


	2. Capítulo 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Ya habían pasado cuatro años. Izuku y Katsuki al fin con 3 años y sus habilidades mejoradas. Pero, las de Katsuk iban a evolucionar, pues ya se acercaba su cumpleaños número 4./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué piensas regalarle a Katsuki, Mitsuki? —preguntó Inko, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el centro comercial./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Por ahora nueva ropa; toda la que le compro se destruye a los pocos meses —respondió la ceniza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno, tal vez deberías dejar de comprarle tanta ropa fina. Es solo un niño —le sugirió Inko. En ese momento, recibió una llamada telefónica—. Diga… Sí, soy yo… —los ojos de la peliverde se abrieron, reflejando su sorpresa—. ¿Y logró pasar? —los ojos de la peliverde se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Mitsuki no sabía qué hacer. ¡¿Qué coño pasaba!?—. B-Bien. Gra-Gracias./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Colgó la llamada, y bajó la mirada; no quería que la vieran llorar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Mitsuki se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sin saber qué decir, pues no entendía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—M-Mitsuki —murmuró la peliverde, mientras abrazaba a la ceniza—. Lo aceptaron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Eh? —Mitsuki tenía más preguntas que respuestas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo aceptaron. ¡Aceptaron a Izuku en la guardería Mighty! —exclamó emocionada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Mitsuki entonces lo entendió. No eran lágrimas de tristeza; eran lágrimas de alegría./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Empezó a gritar de la emoción, mientras abrazaba a su amiga con fuerza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Oyeron, idiotas?! ¡MÍ sobrino entró en Mighty! —exclamó eufórica la ceniza. La gente a su alrededor la miraba cómo una loca—. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No había que hacer unos exámenes o algo así?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Resulta que los exámenes eran de un psicólogo infantil —dijo Inko, aunque no le aclaró nada a Mitsuki—. Según el doctor, Izuku ha desarrollado hábitos característicos a la edad de cuatro años cuando él ya tenía sus primeros dos años. Además, es todo un come-libros, lo cual aumentó su vocabulario de forma impresionante. Incluso llegó una vez a pronunciar y a balbucear oraciones en francés —dijo Inko, orgullosa de tener a Izuku cómo su hijo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Vaya, es impresionante —dijo Mitsuki mientras procesaba la información—. Ahora qué lo pienso, Izuku siempre tuvo un comportamiento peculiar desde que lo conocí. ¿Acaso esas señales de que era especial siempre estuvieron presentes y jamás las vimos?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es probable —asintió Inko—. Por ejemplo, así como Izuku desarrolló a temprana sus habilidades congénitas, también desarrolló con suma facilidad ansiedad y miedo. El primero fue a la oscuridad; ahora es el miedo a las alturas, y le produce un poco de ansiedad estar rodeado de gente —dijo con pesar—. Además, como creo que te diste cuenta, es muy inconformista, tal es el caso que llega al punto de ser desobediente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Igual que Katsuki —dijo Mitsuki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En ese momento el teléfono de Inko sonó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es del trabajo, me tengo que ir —dijo Inko, apurada, corriendo a toda velocidad a la salida del centro comercial./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Inko, al igual que Hisashi, trabajan el mismo hospital (lugar dónde se habían conocido). Más que hospital, era un quirófano. Varias veces se habían encontrado con pacientes en peligro de muerte, pero con suerte la mayoría de las operaciones con ellos a cargo terminaron siendo un éxito gracias a sus servicios muy efectivos. Según sus conocidos cuando están en algo son los mejores en lo que hacen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Ya llegué! —anunció Inko, entrando a su hogar con bolsas con las compras./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Mami! —exclamó contento Izuku, mientras abrazaba a su mamá./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Hisashi, mientras cambiaba el canal del televiso, no quería que Inko se enterara de que él e Izuku estaban viendo el programa que les había prohibido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Todo cómo siempre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Inko ya conocía bastante bien a su hijo, sabiendo a ciegas la pregunta que le iba a hacer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No, Izuku, ningún paciente en peligro de muerte —respondió, dejando a su hijo con la boca abierta. Miró divertida la desilusión en el rostro de Izuku. Por alguna razón le interesaba bastante saber sobre los pacientes. (Todo inició una noche en la que ella tuvo que dejar a Izuka al cuidado de Hisashi)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Ninguna novedad? —preguntó Hisashi, ayudando a su esposa a cargar las bolsas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Inko se detuvo, preocupando a Izuku e Hisashi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Inko?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿M-Mamá? —preguntó Izuku, temeroso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"La mayor elevó su mirada, mostrando una reluciente sonrisa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Izuku fue aceptado en la guardería Mighty! —exclamó emocionada. Hisashi abrió sus ojos como platos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Levantó a su hijo del suelo y lo cargó, para después correr hacia su esposa y abrazar a los dos peliverdes con fuerza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Es excelente! —exclamó Hisashi, besando la frente de su esposa e hijo—. Sabía que entraría. Y ¿Cuándo es el primer día? —preguntó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Después de las vacaciones de Pascua —respondió la peliverde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno. Mañana compramos todos los materiales. Creo que mi hermano nos dará un descuento —dijo el azabache./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Luego de eso, caminaron a la cocina, pues de verdad tenían hambre, y querían saborear la deliciosa comida de Inko./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Inko e Hisashki se esforzaron en hacer lucir a Izuku como el niño más idiota posible./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"No es que lo odiaran ni nada, al contrario, lo amaban, pero al investigar sobre su coeficiente intelectual descubrieron que él no solo tendría varios problemas para relacionarse, sino que también puede haber uno que otro niño que tenga envidia de sus capacidades. Katsuki no iba a ser la excepción./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Inko! ¡Hisashi! —exclamó contenta Mitsuki—. ¡Pasen! —exclamó, moviéndose para dar paso a la familia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku aprovechó que vio a Kutsuki para correr hacia él./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Feliz cumpleaños, Kacchan —le felicitó, sonriendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Como sea —dijo el cenizo, yendo a otro lugar de la casa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El pecoso bajó la mirada, triste y avergonzado. ¿Dijo algo que no debía? Decidió dejar el tema de lado y miró a su alrededor: las cabezas con cabello cenizo reinaban en la residencia Bakugō, tanto que hasta llegó a sentirse fuera de lugar. Examinó las caras y la casa en general del mayor y su vista se topó con más miradas infantiles; imaginó que eran parientes de Katsuki, Pero, hubo uno en especial que le llamó su atención: era exactamente igual a Katsuki, solo que lucía un poco mayor y tenía los ojos color aguamarina./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku se acercó al chico, que andaba en solitario, decidido a hablarle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Hola! —exclamó emocionado, tomando desprevenido al chico—. Oh, perdón, no te quise asustar —extendió se mano—. Soy Izuku, Midoriya Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El cenizo le sonrió y le estrechó contento la mano./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es un placer, Midoriya-kun. Soy Gogo —se presentó sonriente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Por qué estás solo? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Gogo bajó la mirada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Solo, no me gusta la compañía —respondió en voz baja. Izuku le miró incrédilo, era obvio que mentía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Puedes decirme —le animó, mientras le tomaba suavemente la mano—. No me reiré, o algo parecido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Gogo le miró por un pequeño momento y se animó al ver la sonrisa del peliverde. Le recordó a su Yamikumo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y-Yo —presionó con fuerza la mano de Izuku—, n-no tengo Quirk/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En los labios de Gogo se vio una sonrisa melancólica./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku bajó la mirada, se sentía de lo peor al obligar a Gogo a decir algo tan… tan triste. No sabía cómo definirlo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—L-Lo siento, yo no quería.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Está bien —le interrumpió Gogo, que tenía una linda sonrisa—. De todos modos, no quiero ser un héroe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Su comentario le llamó la atención a Izuku. ¿Por qué no quería ser un héroe? ¿Qué es lo que quiere ser? ¿Cómo se sentirá ser Quirkless? ¿Sufrirá por serlo? Muchas preguntas azotaron en su cabeza, pero hubo una que no pudo callar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo se lo tomó tu familia? —le preguntó Izuku, en un tono decaído, sin mirar a Gogo, pues se sentía demasiado entrometido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me apoyaron —dijo, con una sonrisa aún más grande, que cada vez se hacía más y más inmensa—. Dijeron que no importaba que no tuviera Quirk, sino lo que puedo hacer sin él. Ahora que sé eso, quiero ver qué puedo hacer para mostrar que soy el mejor, el número uno./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me alegra oírlo —exclamó Izuku, sonriendo—. No debes dejar que el ser Quirkless te impida ser grande, después de todo, los Quirkless no son inútiles o algo parecido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Gogo miró un poco sorprendido a Izuku, y una vez más le sonrió, ese niño le había caído bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —le preguntó, mucho más animado que antes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Si! —exclamó Izuku, contento, mientras se levantaba emocionado del sofá./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Gogo le agarró de la mano y lo arrastró a las escaleras, tenía sus juguetes en la habitación de invitados. Una vez en éste, se dirigió a una mochila de color roja y sacó unas figuras de acción (por no decir muñecas) de varios héroes populares./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Quién quieres ser? ¿Endeavor o All Migth? —le preguntó Gogo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku no tuvo que pensarlo mucho./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Elijo a All Might —exclamó decidido. Gogo le entregó el muñeco y empezaron la típica batalla de quien ganaba: si Endeavor, el héroe número dos, o All Might, el héroe número uno. Al final ganó Endeavor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Gogo! —gritó una voz femenina. Izuku dedujo que era Mitsuki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los dos se miraron salieron corriendo de la habitación./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Tu madre te llama —le informó la ceniza. Gogo asintió y fue corriendo hacia una mujer de pelo lacio y del mismo color cenizo que el de Mitsuki y con los mismos ojos de Gogo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku aprovechó la intervención para ver mejor a la familia Bakugō. Todos tenían algo en común, el tono de su piel y que los colores de sus cabellos variaban entre los tonos cenizos. Pero lo que hacía que se notaran que eran Bakugō, era esa aura que gritaba Seré el número uno estaba presente. De parte de la familia de Masaru, todos eran más tranquilo los tonos de sus cabellos variaban entre los tonos marrones./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Perdón por tardar —habló una voz detrás de él. Era Gogo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No importa. ¿Qué paso? —preguntó preocupado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Relájate. Solo quería saber cómo estaba —le calmó el cenizo—. ¿Volvemos a jugar? ¿O hacemos algo más?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué tal si descansamos un rato y hablamos? —sugirió./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Seguro —aceptó sonriendo—. Vamos al cuarto, aquí hay demasiado ruido —dijo y volvió a tomar la mano de Izuku para correr una vez más al cuarto de invitados./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Feliz cumpleaños a ti~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cantaron como último, para después ver a un malhumorado Katsuki −no le gustaba la canción− soplar la vela en forma de 4 que se posaba sobre el pastel de vainilla que Izuku tanto quería probar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Mitsuki cortó el pastel y se lo dio a los invitados, que comenzaron a comer cómo animales (OjO, animales refinados)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Esdá muy buedo —dijo Izuku, a la vez que disfrutaba su tan esperado pastel./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No hables con la boca llena —le regañó Gogo—. Eres como Yamikumo —dijo, limpiando las mejillas sucias de Izuku con una servilleta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Quién? —preguntó Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Es mi mejor amigo! —exclamó Gogo—. ¡Él es realmente inteligente! Puede ser algo serio ¡Pero igual es genial! Le gustan mucho los héroes, tanto que hasta tiene unas libretas donde escribe varias cosas de ellos. Además —el cenizo se veía sonrojado—, es muy lindo —susurró con una sonrisa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El tiempo pasó y ya se hizo de noche, los dos nuevos amigos, muy a su pesar, se tuvieron que despedir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Era un día importante, tal vez el más importante de la familia Midoriya. ¿Por qué? Porque Izuku estaba a punto de ir a su primer día de escuela. Cosa que no le emocionó, ni a él ni a Hisashi, ya que decía que iba a ser el primero en morir por sus compañeros −todo eso gracias a Danganronpa, programa que Inko les había prohibido−./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Izuku, por última vez, no existe Monokuma —le dijo Inko, con la intención de calmarlo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Pero si ya era muy difícil convencer al pequeño (que se creía todo lo que escuchaba), iba a ser mil veces más complicado tratar de convencerlos a su hijo y a su esposo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Inko, por favor no lo lleves! ¡Es nuestro único hijo! —empezó a rogar Hisashi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡No quiero ir a la Academia Kibougamine! ¡No quiero! —decía entre lágrimas Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Yo tampoco, hijo —Hisashi lo abrazó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Inko suspiró, fue a su habitación y buscó a las viejas confiables: ¡LA CHANCLA Y LA CORREA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Vas a ir a la escuela, Izuku —dijo Inko, enseñando a las dos armas—. No me obligues a usarlas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—P-P-Papá —dijo Izuku, temblando de pies a cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Dime, hijo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Será este el fin del hombre araña?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Entendí esa referencia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Este chico me llena de orgullo− dijo Inko. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia su esposo e hijo, los cuales se fueron como alma que lleva al Diablo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Izuku, recuerda esto —dijo Hisashi, levantando cuatro de sus dedos—: si se te acerca una modelo súper atractiva, una mujer con un vestido victoriano, un chico con cabeza de mazorca y un amante del béisbol que parece mago: aléjate lo más rápido que puedas —le ordenó Hisashi, bajando cada uno de sus dedos—. ¡Suerte! —y se fue yendo, pues no le gustaba la mirada que tenían los demás padres hacia él./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Atención a todos —dijo la profesora. Llamando la atención de sus alumnos—. Denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero —miró a la puerta—. Pasa, por favor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"La puerta se abrió aún más, y entró el pequeño Izuku, temblando de la ansiedad, no está muy acostumbrado a los espacios tan cerrados y tan llenos de personas (con las que de paso tendría que socializar)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Preséntate —le indicó la profesora, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—S-Soy- M-Me llamó…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Estás bien? Estás pálido y no paras de temblar —le preguntó la maestra. Izuku asintió efusivamente con la cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Se dio por vencido, no podía hablar frente a sus compañeros, su miedo se lo impedía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¡Alto!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¿Miedo?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku Midoriya no puede tener miedo/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Volvió a suspirar, intentando calmar a todos los intestinos de su cuerpo. Miró a toda la clase, y sonrió, cerrando sus ojos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ho-Hola. Me llamó Izuku, Midoriya Izuku —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno, Midoriya-kun —le dijo la maestra—, siéntate junto a, hmm, Saihara-kun./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El mencionado solo levantó la mano./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Era un niño de cabello azul oscura, con unos inexpresivos ojos dorados y piel extremadamente pálida, (era más pálido que Izuku)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Estaba sentado en una mesa redonda cerca de una pared al otro extremo del salón, por lo que Izuku tuvo que caminar entre todas las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando al fin se sentó junto a Saihara, la profesora empezó a explicar unos itinerarios de clases, y luego se giró para explicar el próximo tema./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hola —le susurró al otro niño. Éste le ignoró, lo que incómodo al peliverde—. So-Soy Midoriya Izuku. Es un placer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El pequeño de ojos grisáceos lo miró con cierto fastidio. Suspiró, pues él no fue educado de esa manera. Alzó su mano e Izuku la estrecho con alegría./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Saihara Shuichi —fue lo único que dijo, para después fijar su vista en la maestra./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"— WoW ¡Eres el hijo de los Saihara! ¡Me encantan las películas de tus padres! ¡Eres genial! —exclamó en voz baja, pues no quería que la maestra los regañara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Shuichi desvió la mirada, molesto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo? ¡Perdóname si fue así!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sí es para que te presente a mis viejos es mejor que me dejes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku se desconcertó por la opinión de Shuichi hacia sus padres, pero no se rindió, ese niño iba a sonreírle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué tal si jugamos? Tengo muchos juguetes en mi mochila. ¿Sabes? Hace poco jugaba a resolver misterios, como Kirigiri Kyouko./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El pequeño miró con atención al charlatán./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Oh ¡Perdón! De seguro no sabes de lo que hablo. Verás.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Kirigiri Kyouko —lo interrumpió—. La primera Detective Definitiva de todo el reality show Danganronpa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Va-Vaya. Me alegra ver a alguien más que le guste. La única persona que conozco que sepa de Danganronpa es mi papá. Mi mamá no me deja verlo —dijo Midoriya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No me sorprende. Te ves muy pequeño para ver esas cosas —le dijo Shuichi, sin mirarle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Tenemos la misma edad!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Cómo sea./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y ¿Qué talento te gustaría tener? A mí me gustaría ser el Héroe Definitivo o algo parecido. Pero no importa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno. A mí, me gustaría ser un Detective Definitivo. Pero no me molestaría tener otro talento, con tal de poder participar sería la persona más feliz de la Tierra./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero ¿Por qué te gustaría ser un Detective?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"La sonrisa del paliazul se deformó en una sonrisa algo pervertida, y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Porque pasaría a la historia de Danganronpa como el primer Detective en matar a alguien —la mente del pequeño ya estaba corrompida por la desesperación./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Matar a alguien? ¿Detective? ¡Ya veo! —exclamó victorioso Izuku—: ¡Quieres usar las habilidades del Detective Definitivo para hacer un asesinato imposible de resolver! ¡Es una idea excelente! ¡Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliazul le miró, extrañado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿No... ¿No te parece raro?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Para nada! ¡Es realmente original!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliazul desvió su mirada, su cara estaba llena de la vergüenza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Gra-Gracias —le agradeció, con una sonrisa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Oye ¿Quiere acompañarme al salir de clases? Podríamos jugar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliazul miró a Izuku y asintió con la cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"La maestra miraba discretamente hacia la mesa dónde estaban los dos Otakus de Danganronpa. Sonrió, ya era tiempo de que Shuichi socializara con alguien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¡Adiós, sensei!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos los niños corrieron hacia la salida como si sus vidas dependieron de ello, Izuku y Shuichi no fueron la excepción, de hecho, fueron los primeros en salir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Shuichi! —gritó una voz a lo lejos. El peliazul miró emocionado en su dirección./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Hola, tío! —exclamó contento, abrazando la pierna del hombre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Era alto, casi del tamaño de Hisashi, con cabello negro y ojos de un azul oscuro, como el cabello de Shuichi. La piel de éste también era extremadamente pálida./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Tienes un nuevo amigo? —preguntó, mirando a Izuku, quien empezó a temblar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ho-Hola, señor. Soy M-Midoriya Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No estés nervioso —le animó—. Y bien ¿Cómo les fue?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Izuku!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliverde miró emocionado al frente, su padre había llegado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hola. ¿Qué tal? —saludó el azabache a los Saihara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Hola, papá! —exclamó el peliverde, extendiendo sus brazos para que el mayr lo cargue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Un nuevo amigo, Izuku? —preguntó Hisashi, viendo a Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hola, señor —el menor reverenció—. Soy Saihara Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hisashi rio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Éste niño es realmente formal —le dijo al tío de Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Como no tienes idea./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los adultos rieron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Papá ¿Puedes llevarnos a Shuichi y a mí al parque? —preguntó Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No sé. ¿Interrumpimos? —le preguntó al tío Saihara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Para nada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los menores festejaron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡MUAJAJAJA! ¡Arrodíllense, plebeyos! —ese eran el tipo de cosas que gritaba Izuku, haciendo movimientos raros con su figura de acción de All Might, el cual era ese rey tirano./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Atrévanse a desafiar a la autoridad ¡Y les cortaré la cabeza! —exclamó Shuichi, extendiendo su tijera con su sonrisa psicópata—. ¡Y ESO ES LO QUÉ LES PASARÁ SI NO SE CUIDAN DEL REY IZUKU! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los menores estaban tan concentrados en su masacre juguetera, que no notaron la mirada curiosa de una niña de pelo lacio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Oigan —les llamó la niña. Izuku y Shuichi se detuvieron abruptamente—. ¿Qué juego es ese? —preguntó, mirando el montón de cabezas de juguetes en el suelo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Al rey tirano —le respondió Izuku, sonriendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó Shuichi, alerta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Qué observador, amiguito —dijo la niña, sonriendo—. Me llamó Kemy Utsushimi —dijo sonriendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Oh, hola. Soy Izuku, Midoriya Izuku. Es un placer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Saihara Shuichi —dijo el peliazul, reverenciando./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Igualmente —dijo la niña, haciendo igual una reverencia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Oye ¿Quieres jugar? Tu puedes ser la reina —la invitó el pecoso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me gustaría mucho —Kemy miró a Shuichi— ¿te molesta? —el peliazul negó. La chica se acercó al pequeño peliverde y se sentó junto a él—. ¿A quién vamos a castigar, Rey Midoriya?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A quien usted desee, Reina Utsushimi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y así se la pasaron jugando un montón de cosas sanguinarias que no me atrevo a escribir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Kemy! —la niña miró a un hombre alto bien vestido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Quién es? —preguntó Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es mi padre —dijo la niña, levantándose del suelo—. ¡Adiós! ¡Espero volver a jugar con ustedes! —dijo, corriendo hacia la salida del parque, dónde la esperaba el hombre bien vestido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Era un viernes, lo que daba por terminada la primera semana de escuela de Izuku. El peliverde no la pasó tan mal, nadie se metía con él y así estaba bien, no le interesaba tanto el socializar con otros niños que no entenderían de lo que habla, con Shuichi era suficiente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Adiós, sensei! —exclamaron los niños, saliendo del salón./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Al fin! ¡Fin de semana! —exclamó feliz el peliverde, mientras saltaba de la alegría./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Mi tío no debe faltar mucho para llegar —dijo Shuichi, viendo a su alrededor. Justo en ese momento, llegó el tío del peliazul, listo para llevar a los dos amigos al parque./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡No, por favor, su majestad! ¡Fue culpa de mi abuela que las empanadas hayan salido quemadas! —decía el pecoso con una voz aguda, moviendo con energía los muñecos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Las cosas se arreglan con disculpas —dijo Shuichi, sereno— ¡Pero esto es imperdonable! ¡Al poso de tiburones!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Ahí estaba el verdugo al que todos en el parque le temían./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hey —bueno, casi todos—. ¿Por qué estás matando a esos muñecos que se molestaron en hacer tus empanadas? —preguntó el niño de cabello negro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Porque soy la justicia! —exclamó Shuichi, con el puño en alto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sí, pero, simplemente por cometer un error no quiere decir que le vayas a quitar la cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El niño azabache se acercó a los dos lunáticos y tomó la figura que acababan de decapitar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Yo, el todo poderoso de corazón ardiente vendedor de empanadas, me disculpo con su excelencia por la ignorancia de mis errores! —Izuku no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas por las divertidas exageraciones que soltaba el pelinegro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Alzó la figura de All Might y le siguió el juego al recién llegado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Yo, el rey All Might Jr, te perdono a ti, todo poderoso vendedor de empanadas de corazón ardiente, por ese pequeño accidente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El niño desconocido se levantó con la figura e hizo una reverencia, bastante exagerada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Gracias, su majestad, por perdonarme!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku también se levantó e hizo una reverencia, solo que no tan baja como la del desconocido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me disculpo por enviarlo con los tiburones, vendedor de empanadas —dijo Shuichi, haciendo también una reverencia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Oh! ¡¿Qué me pasa hoy?! —exclamó el azabache— ¡No me presenté! ¡Perdón! ¡Me llamo Inasa Yoarashi!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ehm. Soy Midoriya Izuku, y él —señaló a shuichi— es Saihara Shuichi. Es un placer —los presentó el pecoso, un poco nervioso por la energía que tenía Inasa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hey ¿Quieren ir a los columpios? Están libres —sugirió Inasa. Izuku miró el juego señalado y vio que estaba libre. Miró a Inasa y asintió, sonriendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien! ¡Vamos rápido, que nos los roban! —exclamó Shuichi, que salió disparado hacia los juegos. Izuku e Inasa le siguieron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Se subieron en los juegos y empezaron a hablar mientras subían y bajaban./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cuántos años tienen? Se ven muy pequeños —dijo Inasa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Tenemos tres años —respondió Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Yo estoy a punto de cumplir los cuatro —dijo Izuku, sorprendiendo al peliazul./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿De verdad? ¿Cuando?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—El 15 de julio —respondió el peliverde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pensé que no querrías ir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Eres mi amigo —Izuku lo miró sorprendido—, claro que iría —le sonrió./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Hey! ¡No me excluyan! —los dos amigos se rieron por el dramatismo de Inasa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Dejaron el tema de lado, acordando que todos irían al cumpleaños por los dulces y pastel, y siguieron subiendo y bajando./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Había pasado un mes desde que Izuku conoció a sus amigos, Kemy e Inasa. Ya estando en mayo, pensó que sería buena idea fortalecer esos lazos de amistad, por lo que personalmente los citó al parque a las 3 de la tarde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Pero, desgraciadamente, no todo es color de verde para Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliverde junto con Shuichi se encontraba arreglando las cosas para la reunión./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien, solo faltan que lleguen —dijo Shuichi, repasando que no haya olvidado nada importante./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Iré a ver la hora. Por favor espera aquí —le indicó Izuku al peliazul, que asintió con la cabeza/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliverde corrió hacia la entrada del parque, dónde había un enorme reloj de madera en la pared, bastante útil, a decir verdad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Vio que no faltaba mucho para que sus amigos llegaran, pero antes de volver con Shuichi, una explosión le rozó la mejilla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Ka-KACCHAN! —exclamó paralizado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué basura estás haciendo ahora, Deku~? —le preguntó Katsuski, burlón./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Kacchan! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Eso fue peligroso! —le gritó el pecoso, viendo preocupado si el reloj del parque sufrió algún daño./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Eh~? ¿Y a mí qué me importa eso, Deku~?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Eso no es algo que haría un héroe! —le gritó molesto al cenizo, pero al instante se calló la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que hizo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Y tú quién te crees para decirme que es ser un héroe, Deku?! —exclamó el rubio, generando pequeñas explosiones con sus manos—. ¡Agárrenlo! —los niños que lo acompañaban obedecieron al instante./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Uno de ellos que tenía unas extrañas alas de murciélago voló hacia Izuku y le propinó un golpe con su ala derecha, enviándolo al suelo. El otro, que podía alargar los dedos de sus manos, lo sujetó de las muñecas para que no escapara y así Katsuki pueda practicar su puntería./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Algo que quieras decir, Deku~? —preguntó Katsuki, acercándose lentamente al pecoso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El pequeño peliverde, preparado para la tortura que le iban a dar y pensando sus últimas palabras./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—JA. Ni siquiera puedes hablar —se burló el rubio—. No eres más que un inútil sin los otros perdedores, Deku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Déjalo, abusivo! —le gritó Shuichi, golpeándolo con una rama en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Suelta a mi rey! —ordenó una voz que Izuku conocía muy bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Kemy corrió hacia el niño que tenía agarrado a Izuku y usó su poder para aturdirlo, haciendo que éste lo liberara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El niño de las alas se iba a acercar a ellos, pero el palo mortal de Shuichi lo golpeó en una de sus alas, hiriéndole levemente. Los amigos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y salieron corriendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ya los perdimos —jadeó Kemy—. ¿Cómo estás, Rey...? —no siguió hablando al ver las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de los ojos del menor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Midoriya-kun! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —preguntó Shuichi, preocupado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Quieres agua, dulces, o algo así? —le preguntó Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y-Yo, s-soy un inútil. N-no pude d-defenderme —dijo el peliverde entre sollozos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Kemy se acercó a su Rey y se agachó a su altura, era0 más alta que él, y lo abrazó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ya relájate, Rey Pequeñín —dijo la chica de labios gruesos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—P-Perdón —se disculpaba una y otra vez el pecoso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Izuku! ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Inasa, preocupado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Querían golpearlo —le respondió Shuichi, seriamente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quién fue el loco que se atrevió a golpear a mí Rey?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—N-No importa, Y-Yoarashui-kun —le dijo Izuku. Eso hizo enfadar a Inasa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡No! ¡Claro que importa! —exclamó molesto—. ¡¿Dónde quedó el Rey de corazón ardiente que decapitaba a todos solamente porque no supieron como le gusta la sopa?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Aquí! —gritaron Kemy y Shuichi, señalando al pecoso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A-Aquí —susurró Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡No escucho!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A-Aquí —dijo Midoriya, ahora más audible./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Una vez más! ¡¿Dónde está el Rey con corazón de fuego?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Aquí! —gritó el peliverde, con su puño al aire y una deslumbrante sonrisa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku se removió las lágrimas de sus ojos, y volvió a mostrar esa reluciente sonrisa de un millón de dólares./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Kemy Utsushimi —señaló a la mayor—, él es Inasa Yoarashi. Inasa Yoarashi —se dirigió al azabache—, Kemy Utsushimi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los dos se miraron fijamente, sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Inasa estaba con una mirada seria, parecía que juzgaba a Camie. En cuanto a la chica de cabello lacio, ella estaba con la cabeza ladina, miraba a Inasa con curiosidad y mucha atención, como si fuese algún animal exótico./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es un placer —se dijeron a la vez./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliverde se puso a dar saltitos cual fujoshi ansiosa de poder ver un acto indecente en primera fila. O, para los del género masculino, tener la oportunidad de ser ese hombre que será penetrado por un semental./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Yoarashi-kun es la persona más activa que conozco. Puede jugar por 5 horas y no cansarse —dijo Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es por eso que traje muchos dulces, porque necesitaremos energía de sobra —dijo Izuku, señalando su mochila amarilla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Y qué esperamos? ¡A jugar! —dictó la Reina Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Después de varios meses, al fin era 15 de julio, el cumpleaños de Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Él, junto con sus amigos y el tío de Shuichi, estaban en el cine, viendo la película del Rey León, una de las favoritas del peliverde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¡Hakuna Matata! ¡Una forma de ser! ¡Hakuna Matata! ¡Na~da~ Que~Temer~! ¡HAKUNA MATATA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A los niños sí que les gusta esa canción —dijo el tío de Shuichi, que estaba junto con los encargados del cne hablando del éxito de la canción de culto en la sala 9./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Oye, Nala, yo no soy el Rey./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos los niños abuchearon el comentario del león protagonista./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Si lo eres. Y no me importa si lo crees o no, tú te vienes conmigo que no corrí 3456Km para irme con las manos vacías./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Y quién carrizos te pidió que me buscaras? ¿Mi papá? A no maz, verdad que yo lo maté./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué tu hiciste qué?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Nada. Vamos, hay que salvar la sabana y esa vaina que no me acuerdo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien. Pero antes, cantemos una canción mientras nos comemos a besos para hacer un relleno zukulento./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No pude haberlo dicho mejor. ¡A cantar mientras cogemos!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Adiós infancia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos los niños en la sala asintieron con la cabeza, apoyando el comentario de Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Skar, lárgate. Yo soy el papi de esta tierra./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿En serio? Si es así, responde ¿por qué mataste a tu padre?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—E-Eso f-fue un accidente. Yo solo practicaba mi rugido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sí, como no. El rugido para cuando cojas, escoria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Es hora de caernos a madrazos y putazos!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y creo que es obvio que aquí empezó la batalla épica./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No mames, me encanta el feminismo que colocaron en la película —Izuku y sus murmullos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Te confesaré algo: ¡Yo mate a Mufasa!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Lo sabía! Es decir, era bastante obvio, ¿sabes? Digo, tú y mi padre, hermanos. Tú eres el típico tío malvado que siempre debe ser malo. En resumen: a nadie le sorprende que tú hayas matado a mi padre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú mataste a Mufasa?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ay, mamá. No te hagas la sorprendida que tú lo sabías más que nadie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Suficiente! ¡Te matare enviándote a ese incendio forestal que no sé exactamente como se provocó!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Fue porque Dios está molesto contigo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Uy sí. Aquí vamos echándole la culpa a la religión./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Ja! ¡Imbécil!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pero ¿¡Qué?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Te has confiado, pedazo de estúpido. No notaste que mientras hablabas solo yo me encargaba de arreglar la batalla y hacer como que yo ganaba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Espera ¿Qué?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡MUERE, IMBÉCIL!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡NO! ¡Al menos tira mis revistas pornográficas de primates!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Iugh. Wakala. Qué asco./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Simba, lo lograste. Nos has salvado a todos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sí, sí. Ahora, para celebrar la victoria: ¡ORGÍA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El siclo sin fin~ Que nos ha llegado~ Debemos~ Coger~ Nuestro gran regalo~ El siclo sin fin~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y así, amikuipos, es como terminó esta hermosa película para adultos –y adolescentes súper hormonales−./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me encanto la película ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? —preguntó Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los amigos caminaban hacia la casa de Izuku, donde cantarían el feliz cumpleaños./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Cuando Simba recupera el trono! ¡A eso le llamo ser de corazón ardiente! —exclamó Inasa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A mí me gustaron mucho las canciones —respondió Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Nuestra parte favorita fue cuando mataron a Skar —dijo Shuichi, hablando por él e Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pero, ¿Skar que no era su personaje favorito? —preguntó Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Y eso qué? A Junko Enoshima siempre la matan y aun así nos gusta a algunos fanáticos —dijo el ojigris./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno, niños —dijo el señor Saihara—, apresurémonos. El pastel de Izuku no va a esperar a nadie./p 


	3. Capítulo 2

Izuku, Kemy, Shuichi e Inasa estaban con sus familias en el parque de diversiones Hero-City. Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Shuichi.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora, Rey Shuichi? —le preguntó Kemy al cumpleañero.

—¡A la montaña rusa más grande del mundo! —exclamó. Su respuesta impactó a todos, pues no era el tipo de chico que le gustaran esas cosas

—¿E-Estas s-seguro? S-Se ve p-peligrosa —decía un temeroso y lindo Izuku.

—Midoriya-kun ¿tienes miedo? —le preguntó Kemy, acercando su cara a la de Izuku cada vez más.

Mientras lo pequeños hablaban de disparates y futuras ejecuciones; los padres estaban hablando de cosas serias e importantes.

—Ya es oficial, Izuku x Kemy son mi OTP.

—Hisashi, creí que ya lo habíamos hablado: no shipear a nuestro hijo con todo lo que se mueva —le dijo Inko.

—No le eches la culpa, Inko. Si nuestros hijos se enamoran, les daremos nuestra bendición y formaremos a la mejor pareja de la historia —dijo la madre Kemy.

—Me pregunto quién sería el que use los pantalones en esa relación —dijo el tío Saihara.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Hisashi, molesto.

—Admitámoslo: Izuku es el uke perfecto —aclaró el tío Saihara.

—Igualito al padre —se burlaron los padres de Inasa y Camie.

—¿¡Qué insinúan!? —exclamó Hisashi, avergonzado.

—Nada, nada —dijeron a la vez.

Cuando las mujeres de las parejas se alejaron, los hombres se aceraron a Hisashi y le dieron una tarjeta.

Libres cuando gustes:

199056

Hisashi no pudo dormir, −y no fue exactamente por pesadillas. Al contrario, tuvo bonitos sueños 7w7−.

Continuando con el prota y sus amigos.

—¡Tú puedes, Izuku! ¡Solo imagina que así podrás escapar de la academia Gamine!

—Kibougamine —le corrigió Shuichi.

—¡Eso! —le alentó Inasa.

Como si fueran palabras mágicas, Izuku agarró a sus amigos de las manos y los llevó a rastras a la fila de la atracción.

—¡¿Cómo que soy muy bajito para subirme al juego?!

La tarde se había arruinado.

—Oye, Katsuki, ya relájate es solo un juego. Te subirás en otro.

—¡Tú cierra la boca, estúpido Quirkless!

En ese momento, algunos de los chicos que estaban en la fila se rieron del "estúpido Quirkless". De la nada, se escuchó una pequeña explosión y un quejido de dolor. Izuku no pudo evitar correr hacia dónde venían las explosiones que sabía muy bien eran de Katsuki Bakugou.

—¡Déjalo, Kacchan! ¡Y discúlpate con él! —le ordenó al cenizo, sin saber nada de la víctima.

Katsuki al escuchar la "irritante" voz de Izuku solo frunció el ceño y se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde con los regaños de Mitsuki al aire.

—Gracias ¿Izuku?

El nombrado se giró y se topó con

—¿Gogo? —preguntó, incrédulo.

El cenizo extremadamente igual a Katsuki asintió y se abalanzó hacia Izuku.

—¡Amigo, no creí que te volvería a ver! ¡Después de que tía Mitsuki me dijo lo de tú y Katsuki te di por muerto! ¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy! —exclamó Gogo, abrazando con demasiada fuerza al pecoso.

—Y-Yo también —dijo Izuku con dificultad

—¡Izuku!

Mitsuki agarró al peliverde y lo hundió contra su pecho en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Te extrañe mucho!

—Solo pasó una semana —dijo Inko, diciendo el tiempo en el que la ceniza no veía a su sobrino.

—¡El pequeño genio Izuku!

—¡T-Tío Masaru!

El nombrado se acercó a su esposa y abrazó a Izuku.

—¡¿Qué hace aquí el niño más lindo de la humanidad?!

—¡Pedófilos! ¡Ataquen! —gritó Inasa, listo para usar la violencia.

—Midoriya-kun ¿Quién es la pedófila que te tiene entre sus brazos? —preguntó Kemy.

—¡Chi-Chicos! ¡No es una pedófila! —dijo Izuku avergonzado—. E-Ella es mi tía Mitsuki. Él —apuntó a Masaru— es mi tío Masaru.

Inasa hizo una de sus típicas reverencias exageradas.

—¡Discúlpeme por llamarla pedófila! ¡Señora Mitsuki!

—También me disculpo —dijo Kemy, avergonzada.

—Tranquilos. Es bueno ver que tienes buenos amigos, Izuku.

—Y ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Inko, cargando a Izuku.

—Tenemos al pequeño Gogo de visita y quisimos consentirlo un poco.

—¿Gogo?

Inko se fijó en el pequeño que antes no había visto.

—¡Gogo! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres gigantesco! —exclamó sorprendida, mientras dejaba a Izuku en el suelo para abrazar a su sobrino.

—¡Así es, tía Inko!

—Hmm, disculpen —todos miraron a un chico puberto—. No quiero arruinar el momento en familias, pero hay una larga fila detrás de ustedes.

Todas las familias miraron hacia atrás y se toparon con una enrome multitud que estaban haciendo la fila.

—Bueno —dijo Gogo—. Supongo que ya tenemos que subir.

—No tan rápido, niño —lo detuvo el maldito puberto—. No tienen la altura necesaria.

Kemy, al ver la cara de decepción de sus amigos, tomó cartas en el asunto. Con cautela se acercó al encargado y utilizó su Quirk en él. Una vez aturdido, llamó la atención de todos los presentes que conocía.

—Hey, creo que el señor tiene algo que decir.

Todos miraron al sujeto y vieron que decía incoherencias, pero una de muchas no se les escapó a os más pequeños.

Pueden subir

Ni corto ni perezoso, los pequeños arrastraron a sus familias a la montaña, dejando atrás a un hombre aturdido y varias familias molestas.

—¡Que emoción! —exclamaba Gogo, a la vez que daba saltitos.

—Oye, niño —le llamó Camie— ¿Quién era ese niño grosero que se parece a ti? ¿Por qué te insultó?

—No es tú problema —le dijo Gogo, serio, mirando al suelo.

—Hmmm, es verdad. Me disculpo por mi curiosidad.

El cenizo de ojos aguamarina la miró y le sonrió levemente, haciéndole entender que lo dejaría pasar.

—¡Bueno! ¡Basta de charla! ¡Subamos de una vez! —gritaba Inasa, montándose en uno de los asientos del carrito, esperando la acción.

—Izuku, móntate conmigo —le dijo Gogo, mientras le tomaba la mano para sentarlo a su lado. Estaban detrás del carrito dónde estaba Inasa, esperaron a su padre.

Poco a poco, el carrito se fue moviendo hasta que llegó a la máxima velocidad. La atracción había comenzado.

Al principio, todo iba bien para nuestro pequeño brócoli, nada fuerte o extremo que le provocara una mojada en los pantalones. Bueno~. Así era hasta que llegaron a la típica subida que termina con una bajada que le parte la madre a los que tienen bolas sensibles (si eres mujer, las que tienen hombres con las bolas sensibles)

Izuku, al ver lo que se le aproximaba, tomó con mucha más fuerza la vara de seguridad y cerró sus ojos.

Gogo notó eso, así que se acercó a él y le tomó la mano para transmitirle confianza.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Gogo—. Todo está bien, ¿sí?

Poco a poco Izuku empezó a abrir sus ojos, viendo impresionado el parque desde la altura a la que estaban. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y vio que parecía que quería acercarse a ellos.

Poco a poco fueron llegando a lo que todos, −menos Izuku−, esperaban: la bella-peligrosa-posiblemente-mortal-bajada.

La adrenalina se sentía, todos tenían una piel de gallina y unas sonrisas gigantescas, solo faltaban tres... dos... uno... y ya estaban bajando.

Los gritos de terror, felicidad, alguna grosería etc, no se hicieron esperar.

—¡ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA! —gritó Shuichi.

—¡ME ALEGRA! —le dijo Kemy.

—¡GOGO, TENGO MIEDO!

—¡TRANQUILO! ¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ!

Desgraciadamente, esa divertida escena que me da fastidio narrar era vista por un rubio cenizo súper celoso y molesto.

—¡MALDITOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ A ESOS ÍMBECILES SI LES DEJAN SUBIRME Y A MI NO?!

—¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, NO DIGAS GROSERÍAS!

—¡CALLATE, VIEJA!

—¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A TÍA MITSUKI, KACCHAN!

—¡TÚ CALLATE, DEKU!

—¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A IZUKU!

—¡DEJEN DE GRITAR! ¡ARRUINAS LA EXPERIENCIA!

Está bien, esto ya es demasiado para todos.

—Oye, niño.

—¿Qué mierda quieren? —preguntó Katsuki, sin mirar al policía.

—Cuida tu lenguaje. Vinimos a llevarte a la estación para que tus padres te recojan —le informó el uniformado.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no necesito ir a la estación a que mis viejos me recojan! ¡Necesito ir a la montaña rusa! —exclamó el cenizo, apuntando a la atracción.

—Lo siento, pequeño. Eres muy bajito para ese juego.

—¿¡Qué dijiste?!

Oh~, no. Ese oficial piso un terreno que no debió: piso el orgullo de Katsuki, que ahora era tan bajo y pequeño como él.

—¡SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Para su triste desgracia, ese oficial necesito ir a su casa por un cambio de ropa.

—¡KATSUKI, DEJA DE HACER EXPLOSIONES! —le gritó su padre.

El juego ya se había terminado. Los Bakugō –menos Gogo−, corrían hacia el engendro que tenía por hijo.

—¡Maldito Mocoso Insolente! ¡Pórtate bien!

No hace falta decir quien le gritó.

—¡Tía Mitsuki! —la llamaba a gritos Gogo, que tenía a Izuku tomado de la mano y llevándolo a rastras hacia sus tíos— ¡Tía Mitsuki, ¿Puedo acompañaras a Izuku y a sus amigos a comer helado?!

—No lo sé, Gogo...

—¡Por favor, tía Mitsuki! ¡Quiero que Gogo conozca a mis amigos! —le suplicó Izuku.

Katsuki frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Qué amigos, Deku?! ¡¿Quién es tan inútil para ser tu...?!

—¡Katsuki, cierra la boca! – exclamó, molesto, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Está bien, eso sí fue una sorpresa.

—T-Tío Masaru, t-tú nunca u-usas la violencia —dijo Izuku, impactado. Todos estaban impactados.

Gogo y Mitsuki, ellos con suerte podían respirar.

Katsuki..., a la mierda, él estaba desmayado.

—¡Pe-Perdón por eso! —exclamó el castaño, levantando a su hijo del suelo.

—¡Izuku, vamos!

—Tía Mitsuki, por favor~.

Mitsuki, al verse acorralada por las tiernas miradas de Izuku y el barato intento de mirada de perrito mojado de Gogo, solo le quedo asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, tía Mitsuki! —gritaron los dos a la vez.

Izuku agarró la mano de Gogo y corrieron hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo para poder ir a la heladería.

.

.

.

—Ya veo. Eres un Quirkless —murmuró Kemy, cabizbaja.

—Sí. Soy el único en mi familia que no tiene una singularidad —dijo el cenizo, sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los chicos

La mesa en la que los cinco niños estaban sentados se sumió en silencio.

—Sé lo que se siente —le dijo Shuichi—. Yo también soy un Quirkless.

—Y yo —dijo Izuku, recordando el día dónde le dijeron la verdad.

.

.

.

—Izuku ¿no estás emocionado? —le preguntó Inko a su hijo.

—¡Sí! ¡Cuando descubra cual es mi Quirk, seré el héroe número uno como All Might! —gritaba el pequeño, con su figura del héroe número 1 en las manos.

Los dos peliverdes se dirigían a una consulta en el hospital para saber el Quirk de Izuku. Dentro de la sala, el momento no fue tan increíble cómo imaginaban.

El doctor le había dicho secamente no tienes un Quirk

.

.

.

Volviendo con los más pequeños que tienen conversaciones 100% sanas y normales.

—¡Tienen razón! —exclamó Gogo— ¡Tengo que actuar como un Rey y decapitar a quienes me contradigan!

—¡Esa es la actitud! —gritó Izuku, contento.

—¡Un brindis! —exclamó Kemy, alzando su copa donde tenía un helado de galleta.

—¡Brindo por los corazones ardientes de mis amigos!

—¡Brindo por los cumpleañeros! —exclamó Gogo. Izuku y Kemy le secundaron.

—¡Salud! —exclamaron los cinco a la vez. Chocaron sus copas de helado y las degustaron como si fuera su última cena.

.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta ya había terminado, y las familias Bakugō y Midoriya caminaban a casa.

Los menores, Gogo e Izuku, estaban hablando acerca de una fortaleza que tenían planeado construir mañana. El único problema que tenían con respecto a eso era ¿Quién iba a ser el Rey?

—Yo arrasaré contra todo un campo de batalla —dijo Gogo.

—Yo decapitaré a todos ¡Con una sonrisa! —dijo Izuku.

¿De dónde sacan los niños esas ideas?

—¿Eh? ¿Artes marciales? —le preguntó Gogo a Izuku, confundido.

¿Cómo diablos llegaron a hablar de artes marciales si antes hablaban de matanza y decapitación?

—¡Sí! ¡Si queremos arrasar con todo un pueblo tendremos que ser fuertes y saber defendernos!

E ahí a la respuesta a las incógnitas.

—No suena nada mal —dijo Gogo—. Pero ¿Cuál podría ser? Existen muchas artes marciales.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Creí que solo existía una —le dijo Izuku, avergonzado.

—No, Izuku. Hay muchos tipos de artes marciales.

—¡Genial! ¡Cuando llegue a casa me pondré a investigar cual sería la mejor opción!

—Esa investigación será muy larga, Izuku.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Encontraré la mejor para nosotros y la practicaremos!

—¡Sí! ¡Y les patearemos el trasero a todos!

—¿Qué cosas andan gritando por ahí? —preguntó Inko.

—¡Mamá, Gogo y yo practicaremos artes marciales!

—¿Eh? ¿Artes marciales? —preguntó Mitsuki, intrigada.

—Así es, tía Mitsuki. Izuku y yo queremos ser fuertes para poder patearle el trasero a todos.

—¡Sí!

—Ni hablar —interrumpió la voz firme de Hisashi—. Si van a aprender alguna de muchas técnicas úsenlas para cuando las necesiten. No sean como el resto de los niños que presumen las cosas insignificantes que pueden hacer. Sean diferentes a ellos.

Gogo e Izuku agacharon la cabeza cual perrito regañado, reflexionando las sabias palabras de Hisashi –que rara vez eran sabias−.

—Sí, papá.

—Tienes razón, tío Hisashi.

—Nee~, Gogo —le llamó Izuku— ¿Tienes algún teléfono para el cual te pueda llamar?

Gogo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Súper! ¡¿Me lo puedes anotar?!

—Eh, claro, solo espera a que lleguemos a casa.

—No esperes mucho, Izuku —dijo Mitsuki—. Ya llegamos.

Gogo a una velocidad increíble, entró en la casa y fue directamente a lo oficina de Masaru, sabiendo que ahí tiene lápices y papel de sobra.

Agarró uno de casa uno y se puso a copiar el número, 666-666-654.

Corrió a una velocidad que Shaggy envidiaría y le entregó el papel a su amigo peliverde.

—Gracias, Gogo. Nos vemos mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Voy a salir! ¡Adiós! —dijo Izuku, saliendo de su casa sin escuchar a sus padres.

Caminó tranquilamente a la casa de los Bakugō para ir a recoger a Gogo. Mientras tarareaba una canción a la par que caminaba, un cenizo de ojos aguamarina se estaba preparando para una salida al parque.

—¿Vas con Izuku y sus amigos? —le preguntó Masaru, entrando en la habitación donde dormía su sobrino.

—Sí. Estoy emocionado —le confesó el menor amarrándose sus agujetas. Masaru sonrió.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —preguntó el mayor. Gogo asintió—. Antes pensábamos que Izuku era un genio —Gogo miró a su tío, con sorpresa—. Pero —en la cara de Masaru se veía la decepción— nos equivocamos.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó. Gogo salió disparado hacia la puerta para recibir al revoltoso de Izuku. Pero su tía Mitsuki le ganó.

—¡Estoy feliz de verte, mi querido sobrino brócoli! —exclamó la ceniza, abrazando al niño-brócoli.

—T-También me alegra, tía Mitsuki —dijo Izuku, sin poder respirar.

—¡Izuku! —Gogo se arrojó contra su tía, provocando que ella e Izuku cayeran al suelo. Cuando el pecoso estaba más o menos separado de Mitsuki, Gogo se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Ho-Hola, Gogo.

—Gogo, tranquilízate —dijo Masaru, ayudándolos a levantarse—. ¿Quieren algo antes de partir? —los dos pequeños negaron con la cabeza y salieron rápidamente de la casa.

.

.

.

—¿La Capoeira? —Gogo no se veía tan emocionado.

—¡Sí! Me parece la mejor opción para mí.

—Izuku, tal vez no lo sabes, pero eso no es un arte marcial; es solo un montón de personas bailando mientras dan patadas al aire.

—¡Gogo! ¡No te burles de quienes se esforzaron tanto en esa técnica!

—Vale~. Pero dejaré algo en claro, no voy a practicar Capoeira. ¡Buscaré algo más extremo!

—Hmm, más extremos ¿eh? —repitió el pecoso, con un dedo sobre su labio inferior—. Hay muchas técnicas peligrosas, pero casi todas las practican adultos como mi tío Masaru.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Qué quieres decir?! ¡Yo soy un adulto! —exclamó el cenizo, molesto.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero creo que es mejor que practiques una técnica más sencilla y no tan peligrosa.

Gogo bufó.

—Encontraré el arte marcial perfecta y seré el mejor —dijo decidido.

—Así será, Gogo.

Los dos se sonrieron y siguieron caminando al parque con conversaciones triviales.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Kemy y Shuichi, charlando en los columpios.

—Tardaron mucho —le regañó el peliazul.

—Eh. ¿Yoarashi-kun no vino con ustedes? —preguntó Kemy.

—¿No ha llegado? —preguntó Izuku, sorprendido.

—¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Endeavor, acaba de salvar a varias personas de un edificio en llamas! —exclamó un extra.

Izuku se paralizó en su lugar al escuchar ese grito.

—Inasa —murmuró. Sus acompañantes lo miraron confundidos.

—Midoriya-kun ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Kemy.

Izuku, sin responderle la pregunta, corrió hacia el desconocido. Sus amigos le siguieron, asegurándose de que nada le pasara.

—Di-Disculpe, señor —llamó Midoyira al desconocido.

—¿Qué quieres, niño?

—¿Dónde ocurrió ese incendio?

—¡En la calle Maine Onigiri! —exclamó el viejo.

—Gracias.

Izuku, una vez más, salió corriendo sin ningún rumbo aparente. Gogo, Shuichi y Kemy salieron disparados al ver como el pecoso cruzaba calles y chocaba con personas mientras corría. Lo llamaban mientras perdían el aliento al correr, pero Izuku no los escuchaba y seguía corriendo sin algún rumbo aparente.

.

.

.

Literalmente habían pasado como 20 minutos corriendo e Izuku no se veía cansado. Por otro lado, Shuichi estaba hasta el desmayo casi parecía que iban a morir.

Cuando el peliverde estaba bajando la velocidad, los demás se acercaron al pecoso para darle la mayor reprimida de su vida, pero se desconcertaron al ver donde terminaron por la carrera: un edificio quemado. Las fuerzas especiales trataban de alejar a Izuku de la construcción –o lo que quedaba de ella−, pero él insistía en intentar ver hacia el edificio.

De un momento para otro, el menor se calmó y caminó hacia sus amigos, cabizbajo. Kemy lo miró confundida. Gogo se acercó al peliverde y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Ay, Gogo! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? —se quejó el menor.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué saliste corriendo como loco?! ¡Nos preocupaste! —lo regañó el cenizo.

Izuku bajó la cabeza.

—L-Lo siento. Pero ¡es que era importante!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Kemy.

—¿Crees qué algo le pasó a Yoarashi-kun? —le preguntó Shuichi.

—S-Sí. Pero, al parecer está bien —dijo el pecoso, aliviado.

—¿Cómo sacaste esa loca conclusión? —preguntó Shuichi.

—L-La casa de Inasa no está lejos de aquí; y por eso...

—Izuku, eso no justifica nadaNos preocupamos mucho por ti, te pudiste haber lastimado —le regañó Gogo.

El pecoso bajó la cabeza, sabía a la perfección que arriesgo su vida.

El aguamarina suspiró.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de Yoarashi-kun? —sugirió Kemy—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Izuku, está cerca.

El peliverde miró agradecido a la chica al haber acabado con ese momento incómodo y asintió.

—No es mala idea —antes de que Izuku saliera corriendo, Gogo lo tomó por detrás de la camisa—. Caminando.

El ojiverde se sonrojó al ver que iba a hacer otra carrera sin sentido.

.

.

.

El héroe pelirrojo cargaba cuerpos de inocentes sin mucha dificultad. Todos los espectadores miraban asombrados como Endeavor había salvado a todos los presentes que habitaban el edificio, entre ellos un azabache.

Inasa miraba con admiración al héroe número 2 del top. Cuando vio el momento indicado para acercarse a pedir su autógrafo, corrió a toda velocidad.

...

El pequeño aspirante a héroe se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida el haber admirado al héroe flameante.

Piérdete niño.

¿Qué se creía Endeavor para llamarle niño?

...

El azabache se sentía estafado, humillado, traicionado, destrozado y todos lo sinónimos de las mismas palabras. Con todos esos sentimientos mezclados en su interior, Inasa corrió a su casa con las lágrimas nublándole la visión.

.

.

.

—Oh, niños. Me alegra que estén aquí, Inasa está muy mal —dijo la señora Yoarashi, con la puerta abierta.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar a la mayor: «Inasa está muy mal». Esas son palabras que se escuchan cada vez que un perrito es maltratado por extraterrestres zoófilos.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Izuku. Yoarashi asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Esperen aquí, voy por las llaves. Inasa cerró su puerta con llave.

Las alarmas que indicaban el fin del mundo para los perros no tardarían mucho en sonar.

Cuando los pequeños tuvieron la llave en su poder, corrieron hacia el piso de arriba a la habitación de su amigo.

Antes de entrar, tocaron la puerta.

—Vete, mamá —se escuchó del otro lado.

—Yoarashi-kun, somos nosotros —dijo Midoriya.

—Váyanse. No estoy de humor para jugar.

—Yoarashi-kun, todos estamos tristes, pero hay muchos perritos allá afuera.

—Eso no ayuda, Utsushimi-san —le dijo Saihara.

—Yoarashi-kun, vamos a entrar —le dijo Gogo.

—¡No!

El pecoso ignoró las protestas de su amigo y abrió la puerta.

Cuando entraron, no pudieron evitar sentir escalofríos por la habitación. El cuarto de Inasa, que antes era brillante, lleno de cosas de Endeavor; era ahora un cuarto oscuro y desordenado. La pregunta es ¿Cómo Inasa hizo eso en solo una hora?

—Les dije que no entraran —dijo Inasa, con su cara hundida en la almohada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Utsushimi.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

…

—Inasa

Todos miraron impactados a Izuku, pues llamar a alguien por su nombre tan repentinamente era, pues, raro.

—Lo siento —dijo triste el peliverde, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Inasa miró al peliverde con atención, pero se levantó furioso.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que pasó!

—Endeavor —el azabache calló por la mención de ese nombre— ¿Qué hizo exactamente? —preguntó Shuichi.

Los dos mayores miraron a Izuku y Shuichi confundidos.

Izuku, al no obtener una respuesta, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Miro la habitación con suma atención, desde la mercancía de Endeavor casi destruida hasta los útiles escolares poco usados del azabache. El ojiverde se detuvo en un papel arrugado y un bolígrafo en el suelo.

—Fuiste a pedirle un autógrafo.

Todos (menos Shuichi) miraron a Izuku con atención. No pudieron seguir entendiendo su monologo ya que empezó a murmurar a una gran velocidad. Gogo e Inasa estaban pensando seriamente que su amigo necesitaba atención especial. Cuando el menor terminó de murmurar, miró a Inasa con tristeza y corrió hacia él para encerrarlo en un repentino abrazo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No es nada justo! —exclamó con lágrimas. El menor lo miró, confundido.

—¿Qué dices? No entiendo —dijo Yoarashi.

—Odio... Odio... ¡Odio a Endeavor! —exclamó furioso el pecoso.

Inasa abrió sus ojos como platos; se quedó sin habla.

El peliverde se echó a llorar.

.

.

.

—Que bastardo —dijo Gogo, molesto. Inasa acababa de contar la historia.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con la mercancía? —le preguntó Kemy.

El azabache miró todas las cosas de Endeavor que había en el suelo. Alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

—La tiraré a la basura —respondió.

A Izuku se le prendió el foco.

—¡¿Me la regalas?!

Todos miraron al peliverde con molestia; estaban hablando de cuanto odiaban a Endeavor, ¿y viene con el cuento de que quiere mercancía con su cara?

—¿Por qué?

—Es una sorpresa —fue lo único que dijo el peliverde.

A Inasa, por primera vez en su vida, le dio igual las ocurrencias de su amigo y aceptó sin ánimos. Izuku sonrió, tenía una buena forma de deshacerse de esa basura.

.

.

.

—¡Acérquense! ¡Acérquense! ¡Vengan y observen estas excelentes piezas de uno de los mejores héroes! ¡Acérquense!

Izuku, junto con Gogo, Kemy y Shuichi estaba en la plaza comercial intentando "deshacerse" de la asquerosa mercancía de Endeavor que antes era de Inasa.

El peliverde estaba vestido con un adorable disfraz de presentador de circo mientras le gritaba a las personas que pasaban que compraran las cosas del pelirrojo, algunos solo le daban dinero porque se veía sumamente adorable. Kemy, por otro lado, estaba vestida como Izuku, pero en femenino. Gogo y Shuichi eran los que más clientela atraían debido a los graciosísimos disfraces de tigres que fueron obligados a usar.

—¡Acérquense! ¡Vendemos buenos regalos para sus hijos a precios muy razonables! ¡A ver! ¡Tenemos 100, tenemos 100! ¡¿Alguien quiere dar 250?!

—¡Hey, niño, te compro esa por 250!

—¡No! ¡Yo te la compro por 300!

—¡Te doy 450 por esas dos!

—¡Atención, amigos, recibimos noticias de Rick, de El Precio de la Historia! ¡Dice que una de estas figuras es súper vieja y puede valer 2000! ¡Traten de averiguar cuál es!

Esa noticia solo encendió los motores de los compradores.

.

.

.

—¿Cuánto tenemos? —le preguntó Kemy a Gogo.

—Lo suficiente.

Los amigos sonrieron entre sí.

—Vamos —dijo Shuichi, recogiendo su parte del dinero—. Las tiendas no tardaran en cerrar.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegué! —gritó Inasa, entrando a su casa—. ¡¿Mamá?!... ¡¿Papá?! —empezó a entrar en pánico.

Inasa~

Un pequeño susurro lo llamó.

Se giró sobre sí mismo para ver de dónde venía... Nada.

—¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —le gritaba al aire.

Cocina~

Inasa, confundido, corrió a la cocina como gata en celo. Cuando encendió la luz, no pudo evitar gritar.

—¡¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?!

—¡Inasa, cuida tu lenguaje! —su madre lo regañó.

—¿Midoriya? ¿Saihara? ¿Utsushimi? ¿Bakugō? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Pues, verás —dijo Kemy, acercándose al menor para abrazarlo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

El menor se fijó bien y vio que todos tenían en sus manos una caja bien envuelta.

Izuku se acercó al azabache y le extendió una caja pequeña.

—¿Qué hay en la caja? —preguntó Inasa.

—Solo lo sabrás si la abres —Izuku le sonrió.

Inasa miró la caja, era aproximadamente del tamaño de la cabeza de Izuku. La tomó, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a romper el papel de regalo.

—¿Unos googles de motociclista? —Inasa no entendía su regalo.

—Son los únicos que encontré; el resto eran de natación —Izuku se rascó la nuca.

—¡Son geniales! —exclamó el azabache, contento—. Pero ¿Por qué?

Izuku miró a Shuichi.

—Inasa Yoarashi —dijo el peliazul, con los brazos cruzados—. Hoy estamos aquí por tu cumpleaños. Pero, también para aceptarte como un miembro del futuro campamento no-oficial de Entrena-Quirks-de-Quirkless.

—¿«Entrena-Quirks-de-Quirkless»? —repitió confundido el menor.

—No hubo un peor nombre —intervino Gogo, con pena ajena.

—El punto es —dijo el peliazul— que, el día en el que obtengas tu Quirk, te entrenaremos para convertirte en alguien que supere al mismísimo Endeavor.

Inasa se quedó hecho piedra por la revelación. Miró a todos los presentes y vio que todos sonreían. Era verdad.

—¡Hagámoslo! —Inasa tomó los googles que su amigo le regaló y se los puso.

—Abre el resto de tus regalos —le animó su padre—. Tus amigos se esforzaron mucho para conseguirlos.

Inasa abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Ustedes compraron todo eso?! —exclamó, sorprendido. Los cuatro asintieron a la vez, sin decir nada más sobre el tema—. ¡Gracias, chicos! ¡Se los recompensaré de alguna manera! —exclamó, haciendo una reverencia.

Todos se rieron por la divertida actitud de Inasa. La actitud que tanto querían.

.

.

.

.

.

—No quiero que te vayas —sollozó Izuku, abrazando a Gogo con fuerza.

—Yo tampoco quiero —dijo el cenizo, abrazando a su amigo—; pero no tengo de otra.

Las familias Utsushimi, Midoriya, Saihara y Yoarashi estaban en la residencia Bakugō para despedir a Gogo, quien debía volver a Yokohama con su familia y amigos.

—Te vamos a extrañar —dijo Kemy, cabizbaja.

—Me caíste mejor de lo que esperaba —le dijo Shuichi.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo Gogo, acercándose a los dos para darles un abrazo—. Yoarashi-kun, espero grandes cosas de ti —el nombrado hizo una reverencia—. Izuku —el nombrado lo miró—, te prometo que practicaré algún arte marcial; y veré esa serie rara, Danganronpa.

—¡Prométeme que serás el mejor! —exclamó, aun abrazados.

—Lo prometo.

—¡No te escucho!

—¡Lo prometo! —gritó en el oído del peliverde, aturdiéndolo un poco.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~

El taxista estaba impaciente.

—Gogo —lo llamó Masaru—, ya es la hora.

Gogo asintió con la cabeza, agarró su maleta y caminó lentamente hacia el vehículo, cabizbajo.

—Chicos —los llamó Gogo. Levantó un puño al aire y exclamó con energía—¡Seamos héroes!


	4. Capítulo 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Desde el capítulo anterior, habían pasado tres años: Tres años en los que Izuku y Shuichi son mejores amigos junto con Kemy e Inasa; en los que no ven a Gogo; en los que practicaron sus habilidades para ser héroes; y en los Izuku ayudó a la policía a resolver casos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Alto, alto, alto. ¿En los que quien ayudó a quienes en qué? Así es. Desde que Hisashi descubrió acerca de la gran inteligencia de Izuku decidió utilizarlo para que resolviera casos y así él darle las respuestas a los policías para que arrestaran al criminal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¡Y NO!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hisashi no es un mal padre, solamente le proporciona a su hijo una forma de entretenimiento mientras salva al mundo sin que él se dé cuenta, todo bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Pero, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo Hisashi lo había descubierto?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Eran principios de año. Izuku e Hisashi se encontraban mirando televisión, específicamente estaban mirando Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No me agrada Saionji —opinó el menor de los dos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Coincido —dijo Hisashi, cambiando el canal, pues ya se había terminado el programa que tanto les gustaba. Hisashi dejó de hablar en el momento en que vio el canal de noticias./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Nos acaban de informar de un asesinato ocurrido recientemente. La víctima fue identificada como Yuno Sheno, madre de la familia Sheno. La policía, junto con varios héroes profesionales, están investigando el callejón donde fue encontrado el cuerpo. Según su esposo, que estaba en casa, la mujer y su hijo salieron de compras, el pequeño de 8 años, identificado como Suyou, está desaparecido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En ese momento, presentaron la imagen del cadáver, este estaba totalmente apuñalado en el abdomen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Su asesino está loco —murmuró Izuku, viendo la imagen con atención—. Tiene alrededor de 24 agujeros en su pecho. Considerando la profundidad de los mismos, los primeros 5 se las hicieron cuando la mujer estaba de pie, las otras 19 se las hicieron cuando ella estaba caída. Con el apuñalado número 13, la mujer ya terminó muerta; pero el asesino, cegado por la locura, siguió apuñalando a la mujer hasta que alguien la vio y entonces escapó. Según el largo de los agujeros, está claro que fue con un cuchillo, probablemente de cocina./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku se levantó del sofá y tomó dos de sus juguetes, uno era de la princesa Fiona de Shrek, otro era una figura de un ladrón de lego./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A juzgar por la información, puede que todo haya ocurrido de la siguiente manera —Izuku agarró sus muñecos y comenzó a moverlos a la par que hablaba—: La víctima y su hijo caminaban tranquilamente. Entonces, pasaron por el callejón y el chico, por alguna razón que aún no se me ocurre, comienza a apuñalar a su madre, siendo así el asesino, y esa sería la razón por la que no lo encuentran, porque escapó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hisashi se quedó pálido por las suposiciones de su hijo. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Por qué crees que el niño desaparecido es el asesino?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku lo pensó por un momento, miró a su padre y alzó sus hombros con desinterés./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es solo una teoría, pero me parece la más aceptable./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿¡Por qué?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Piénsalo, papá. Por la foto que mostraron pudimos ver que las compras estaban junto con el cuerpo, por eso descartó la posibilidad de un asaltante. Además, si fuese un asaltante ¿Por qué robarle a una mujer en una zona publica? Además ¿Por qué no usó su Quirk? Descarto la idea de que es un Quirkless, ya que habría usado una pistola o algo parecido. Lo siguiente es el tema del arma ¿Viste que todos los agujeros estaban dispersos? Un criminal no necesitaría apuñalar a alguien tantas veces para poder robar un celular o billetera; por eso digo que el ladrón estaba cegado por la locura, pero se vio interrumpido por alguna razón, tal vez alguien lo vio y huyó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hisashi se fue de la sala para buscar rápidamente su computador./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Izuku, tengo una idea —dijo el azabache, emocionado, mientras presionaba con energía las teclas de su computadora—. Escúchame, este va a ser uno de los juegos más difíciles que vas a tener ¿Te interesa?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku miró a su padre, emocionado. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se sentó a su lado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! ¿¡A quien debo decapitar?! —preguntó emocionado el pecoso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Por desgracia a nadie. Te voy a dar más información acerca de la foto que acabas de ver ¿sí? —el menor asintió ansioso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hisashi empezó a hackear las computadoras de la policía, siendo admirado por su hijo que miraba maravillado los archivos que se cargaban en la computadora de su padre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Esta es toda la información acerca del caso que acabas de ver. Sí logras resolverlo antes de la cena, voy a hacer lo que tú quieras todo el día de mañana ¿sí?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hisashi era consiente que al día siguiente perdería millones de yenes solo por cumplir cada capricho de su hijo. Él podría ser idiota, pero no un padre, había planeado la clásica excusa de ser el sirviente personal de su hijo solo para desatar su potencial y así ver si era tan inteligente como él y su esposa sospechaban./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Ya era casi la hora de cenar. Inko acababa de volver y se encontraba haciendo la comida. Hisashi estaba inquieto, pues Izuku no había mostrado señales de avance en el caso. Se dio una cachetada, mental y físicamente, ¿Cómo Diablos se le ocurría retar a su hijo a que resuelva un asesinato que los profesionales no habían resuelto aún...?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Papá —le llamó una voz—. perdón por tardar mucho, fue muy difícil./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿De qué hablas?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ya lo resolví, el asesinato. Bastante complicado, a decir verdad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hisashi se paralizó en su lugar, ¿su hijo de verdad había logrado resolver el asesinato? Se acercó rápidamente a Izuku y lo llevó a su cuarto, si Inko lo escuchaba estaba oficialmente muerto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Izuku ¿Quién es el asesino? —preguntó Hisashi, histérico, no tenía tiempo de felicitar a su hijo cuando había un posible asesino serial suelto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Papá, tuve razón —dijo el pequeño, feliz—: el asesino de la mujer es su hijo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —le preguntó el azabache./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Solo me fijé en lo que te dije —le respondió Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sí, pero. Izuku ¿cómo sacaste conclusiones tan profesionales? ¿Cómo sabes sobre esos temas?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliverde sonrió y guío a su padre a su habitación. En la misma estaba su poco usada laptop, pues Izuku era de esos niños tradicionales que jugaban afuera. Entró en el historial, y las búsquedas dejaron a Hisashi sorprendido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Acertijos difíciles. El mejor detective del mundo. ¿Kira? Asesinatos sin resolver./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todo, absolutamente todo, tenía algo que ver con detectives/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Al principio buscaba acertijos para cualquiera y cosas por el estilo. Después empecé a buscar crímenes y cosas así —le había dicho su hijo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku estaba caminando tranquilamente a su escuela primaria. En el camino tuvo la gran fortuna de encontrarse con Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"A paso sigiloso, se colocó detrás de él y le saltó encima./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Te mataré! —le gritó en el oído./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliazul, debido al miedo, usó una técnica que aprendió en las clases de kendo para quitarse a su amigo de la espalda./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Izuku, no me asustes! —le gritó Shuichi, molesto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —se disculpó el peliverde a la vez que se levantaba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Da igual. Vámonos, se nos hace tarde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Mientras los dos amigos caminaban entre charlas estúpidas, un albino estaba revisando los historiales del peliverde amante de la sangre y desesperación./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Señor —llamó Roger al albino—, lo encontré. Izuku Midoriya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Ya es legítimo que es él quien resuelve los crímenes? —preguntó el albino, mirando a su computador./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es definitivo, señor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien. Ahora tendremos que pensar como traerlo a Inglaterra. Por ahora, Roger, te pido que sigas investigando, hay que encontrar el momento perfecto para convencerlo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A la orden./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Al fin las clases habían terminado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Nuestro protagonista y su mejor amigo caminaban a casa del peliverde para ver el nuevo capítulo de Mentes Criminales./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En ese momento el opening de Danganronpa empezó a sonar del bolsillo de Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku sacó su teléfono sabiendo que era una llamada de su padre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hola, papá./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Están saliendo? Te tengo un nuevo acertijo —le dijo Hisashi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Vamos para allá —y el peliverde colgó la llamada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En la ciudad de Yokohama dos organizaciones ilegales estaban hablando de una futura alianza entre sí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Estás diciendo —dijo un azabache— que si nos volvemos tus aliados intentaras no hacer el mayor daño a nuestra ciudad en tus futuras fechorías. ¿Correcto?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El hombre sin rostro asintió con la cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"All For One extendió su mano hacia el hombre pálido, esperando que la estrechara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Es un trato? —preguntó. Mori sonrió/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me alaga en cierto modo que tuvieras la idea de que tuviéramos una alianza. Pero —bajó la mano de AFO— no sé si sea algo que valga la pena en un futuro. Lo pensaré./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El hombre sin rostro asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del callejón. Cuando estaba subiendo a su auto, recibió una llamada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Señor, encontraron a otro de nuestros hombres./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"All For One apretó sus puños con enojo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Fue otra vez ese detective? —preguntó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sí, señor. Aún seguimos buscándolo. Por ahora, solo sabemos que pude estar en la Región Kanto, Musutafu, Honshu o Yokohama./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El hombre sin rostro se tensó al escucha la última opción./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien. Gracias por la información. Buscaré en Yokohama, encárgate del resto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Para darle salseo a la historia, hablaremos de otro menor de edad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Un niño de no sé cuántos años porque soy malísima en el inglés (:v), estaba sentado en el banco de un parque abandonado porque es el típico antagonista que sufre y se vuelve súper gótico De la nada, el pequeño bato pelogris recibió una llamada a su Samsung-Galaxi-Super-Sayayín-Fase-Tintan-Colosal-De-Nivel-364-Pito-Perra que le costó en el puesto de la esquina 4 Yenes... ... ... Tal vez se pregunten ¿Por qué no un IPHONE? ¡PORQUE ME LLEVAN A LA CHINGADA CON SUS PINCHES IPHONES! ¡PARA ESO LE DOY AL MARICON UN BLACKBERY!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Como sea./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando el marika estilo gótico sacó su Increíble-Súper-Sayayín-Fase-Shaggy-Samsung de su bolsillo descocido de su pantalón ultra-viejo y miró la pantalla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Sensei?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El emo contestó la llamada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Shigaraki ¿Dónde estás?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—En un parque abandonado con otros niños góticos. Oye, estoy viendo a los hijos de Endeavor. No mames, que sad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Shigaraki, concéntrate. Te llamo porque necesito que hagas algo por mí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Haría lo que sea por sensei./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Está bien; no sé cómo tomarme esa afirmación, pero no importa ahora. ¿En qué región de Japón estás?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—En Honshu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Excelente, te tengo un trabajo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y le empezó a explicar su misión que me como siempre, me da un chingo de fastidio explicar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Dijiste que este caso era un pez gordo, ¿no? —le preguntó Izuku a Hisashi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sí —asintió el azabache, tomando un trago de café—. ¿Saben qué es lo más curioso? Yo no encontré el caso, el caso me encontró a mí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Shuichi e Izuku se miraron y luego miraron preocupados al mayor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Tío Hisashi, ¿de casualidad no volvió a combinar dulces con alcohol?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! ¡Yo no lo hago! —exclamó el mayor, nervioso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—El punto es, que no deberíamos hacerlo; si alguien nos envió debe ser para contagiar la computadora con algún virus o algo así —opinó el peliverde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ya lo revisé: no hay nada de eso, es simplemente la información de un caso que según jamás fue resuelto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Será algún tipo de prueba? —dijo Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pero, si ese es el caso —dijo Izuku— ¿Por qué a mí? Quiero decir ¿Cómo saben que mi padre me da como entretenimiento casos de criminales reales? ¿Nos están siguiendo?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No hemos visto a nadie sospechoso desde que iniciaste con esto, Izuku. Tal vez estás siendo paranoico —le dijo Hisashi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Tal vez —Izuku suspiró—. Bueno, lo resolveré./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y~. Como me da un gran fastidio tratar de escribir un caso, solo diré que Izuku encontró al asesino; pero~ le llevó casi toda la tarde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Papá —llamó Izuku al mayor, el cual estaba sentado junto con Shuichi en el sofá mientras veían El Detective Conan—. ¡Papá!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Yo no fui! Digo, digo ¿Qué pasa?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ya terminé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien —dijo, levantándose del sofá—. Ve a jugar con Shuichi, enviaré los archivos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los menores asintieron y se fueron al parque./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¡En otro lugar! Específicamente en Inglaterra, un niño con canas prematuras admiraba con indiferencia el archivo que acababa de recibir de Musutafu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Nada mal, Izuku Midoriya —murmuró el albino—. Pero no hacerme esperanzas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El pequeño de cabello gris acababa de matar a una familia completa bajo las sospechas de que eran los desgraciados que molestaban a su sensei./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Justamente cuando estaba haciendo un saqueo en la cocina de la familia, recibió una llamada de su senseii./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Shigaraki ¿Ya hiciste lo que te encargué?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sí. En este momento estoy saqueando su cocina./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Vale, te voy a ser sincero: otra vez fue una pérdida de tiempo, no eran los sujetos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Maldición, sensei. Ya es la quinta familia a la que mato sin razón./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo sé, y lo siento, Shigaraki. Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que al fin encontramos a la familia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me dijo lo mismo con las anteriores./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pero está vez estoy seguro de que es esta, ¿sí? Te prometo que si no lo es no te mandaré a matar a otra familia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Shigaraki suspiró./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Habla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sabía que aceptarías. Bien, son la familia Midoriya, están en la región de Musutafu; te enviaré el resto de la información./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Está bien, pero ¿Cómo iré a Musutafu?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ya me encargué de eso: te contraté el taxi más caro de la ciudad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Puta Madre, ¿en serio? Eres el pinche villano más poderoso del mundo ¿y me contratas un taxi? No jodas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No me hables así. Tienes suerte de que no te haya pedido un autobús./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡No! ¡No! ¡Aceptó el taxi, pero por favor no un autobús!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y así fue como Shigaraki Tomura aceptó ir a matar a los Midoriya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hablando de la familia verde.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡En la jungla! ¡La negra jungla! ¡Dormido está el león!~ —canturreó Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡En la jungla! ¡La negra jungla! ¡Dormido está el león!~ —esta vez fue Inko quien cantó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y toda la familia cantó—: ¡Uiih! ¡iih! ¡iih! ¡Aweem! ¡Away! ~ ¡Uiih! ¡iih! ¡iih! ¡Aweem! ¡Away!~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Resulta que los Midoriya se habían obsesionado con El Rey León./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Calma, niño! ¡Mi dulce niño! ¡Dormido está el león!~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"TOCK TOCK/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el solo de Hisashi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Iré a ver quién es —informó Izuku, levantándose de la mesa donde estaba cantando con su familia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Corrió sin prisa a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la agradable visita de los Bakugō./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Tía Mitsuki! ¡Tío Masaru! —exclamó, abrazando a cada uno./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Hola, Izuku! ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó Mitsuki, alegre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Los llamaré! —el peliverde corrió emocionado hacia la cocina donde sus padres comían—. Los tíos los buscan —informó, contento./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Gracias por decirnos, Izuku —le agradeció Inko, dándole un besito en la mejilla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los mayores se fueron a hablar con los otros mayores; el menor de toda esa pandilla se fue a comer el resto de su merienda./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Eh? ¿Acampar? —dijo Inko, dudosa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Sí! Creo que a Izuku y a sus amigos les gustaría —dijo Mitsuki, emocionada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pe-Pero ¿Qué pasará con Bakugō-kun? —preguntó por Katsuki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo dejaremos con la niñera. Parece que se llevaron bien —le dijo Masaru./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno, en ese caso, si iremos —dijo Hisashi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los Bakugō sonrieron y se quedaron charlando un rato más./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Las familias Utsushimi, Yoarashi, Midoriya, Saihara y Bakugō, estaban incómodamente sentados en la Van de Masaru./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Decidido, para el cumpleaños de Masaru le compraré un auto más grande —dijo Hisashi, incómodo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Los siento, chicos —se disculpó el castaño, avergonzado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Las 5 familias estaban viajando a las montañas para acampar por una. Pero por desgracia Masaru y Mitsuki tuvieron que llevar a Katsuki al viaje. ¿Por qué? Pues/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En la linda y ruidosa Residencia Bakugō, un pequeño diablillo llamado Katsuki y una niñera que no importa estaban viendo la televisión. O bueno, la niñera lo hacía, Katsuki estaba preparando un montón de globos con aceite de cocina usado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El resto ya se lo imaginaran./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Pero tranquilos, el menor de los Bakugō había sido drogado antes de iniciar el viaje./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hakuna Matata~ —los más pequeños empezaron a cantar— Una forma de ser~ Hakuna Matata~ Na~da~ que~ temer~ ¡Sin preocuparse! ~ ¡Es como hay que vivir! ~ ¡A vivir así! ~ ¡Yo aquí aprendí! ~ ¡Hakuna Matata!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y obviamente, se la pasaron todo el viaje contando canciones de Disney./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Bien, amigos amantes de Disney, hemos llegado! —anunció Mitsuki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cual estampida de animales, todas las familias bajaron como si ese auto fuera su perdición./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y ¿A dónde se supone que tenemos que ir? —preguntó Inko./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Conocemos un buen camino. Sígannos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos obedecieron al pasivo de Masaru./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Si los Bakugō tuvieran que estar escritos en algún libro de historia universal, serían conocidos como los peores padres en la historia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡MALDITOS VIEJOS! ¡ABRANME LA MALDITA PUERTA DEL AUTO! ¡SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Escucharon algo? —preguntó Shuichi. Todos asintieron con la cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Tal vez fue un animal salvaje —dijo Kemy. Todos dejaron pasar el tema del "animal salvaje"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien es aquí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos detuvieron la caminata y miraron hacia el lugar a donde Masaru los guiaba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"No estaba nada mal, era una zona un poco más alejada del resto de la gente que había ido a acampar, con pocos árboles plantados por ahí que interfieran con las carpas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No está mal —dijo el tío Saihara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno, vamos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los niños corrieron hacia el lugar donde querían sus tiendas, los adultos caminaron calmadamente mientras conversaban./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Lo que nadie sabía, es que estaban siendo observados por un pequeño Dron de Espionaje. La persona que los acosaba no planeaba nada bueno./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sensei —Shigaraki había llamado por teléfono a su maestro—. Los tengo en la mira./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos los adultos estaban comiendo y charlando en paz y tranquilidad. No había guerras, había paz; no había caos, había armonía, era maravilloso... Hasta que llegó Satanás./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡MALDITOS! ¡ME DEJARON EN EL AUTO A MORIR!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Oh, ya decía que había olvidado algo —murmuró Mitsuki, indiferente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡MALDITA VIEJA! ¡¿SABÉS LO DIFICL QUE FUE ABRIR EL MALDITO AUTO?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Espera ¿Qué le hiciste a mi auto? —a todos se les formó una gota de sudor por la pregunta de Masaru./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿EN SERTIO ME PREGUNTAS ESO?! ¡¿SOLO TE INTERESA EL PUTO AUTO?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno, es que estas aquí con nosotros, así que eso ya confirma que estas bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡¿Están bien?! —Izuku y los demás corrieron al escuchar al animal salvaje gritar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Tranquilos, niños, es solo el animal salvaje que escapó del control de animales —bromeó Mitsuki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡SHINEEEEEEEEEE!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Mejor nos vamos —murmuró Shuichi, caminando lentamente hacia atrás, tratando de no hacer ruido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Mitsuki vio que intentaban escapar; eso no lo iba a permitir, no quería hacerse cargo del demonio que era su hijo. Así que ¿Qué mejor forma de deshacerte de tus problemas que dándoselos a alguien más?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hey, niños —mierda, los habían atrapado— ¿Qué tal si llevan a Katsuki a jugar con ustedes?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"A los 5 amigos les dio un escalofrío./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡NO JUGARÉ CON ESOS PERDEDORES!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Y ni creas que voy a tolerar tus berrinches! ¡Si sigues así, Katsuki, no tendré piedad y te enviaré a casa!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Katsuki bufó molesto y miró a donde estaban los "perdedores". Pero se enojó como nunca al ver que se habían escapado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Cobardes —murmuró y caminó con molestia hacia donde pensó que habían ido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Después de unos minutos, logró escuchar las molestas risas de Izuku. Con el punto en la mira, corrió hacia dónde venían las voces, encontrándose a un Izuku volador. Esperen ¿un Izuku volador?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué Demonios?! ¡DEKU! ¡¿Tienes Quirk?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En un error de cálculo al distraerse con el cenizo, Izuku cayó al suelo sin poder ser amortiguado por las bolsas de dormir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Sus amigos se acercaron a él con preocupación, pero Katsuki corrió rápidamente y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Explícame, Deku! ¡¿Cómo Demonios puedes vola...?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Un puño en su mejilla lo había callado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?! ¡¿No ves que se lastimó?! —le gritó Shuichi, molesto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿¡Y tú quién te crees para hablarme así, estúpido Quirkless!?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Otro golpe le hizo callar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos miraron a Izuku con pura sorpresa. ¿De dónde había sacado su amigo esa fuerza?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡TU...! —señaló a Kacchan— ¡DEJA DE SER UN IDIOTA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Katsuki solo se quedó callado. Por alguna razón, no sabía cómo responder a las defensas de Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Izuku, vámonos, no vale la pena —le dijo Kemy, ayudándolo a levantarse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliverde asintió y se fue levantando lentamente, pues había caído de trasero./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien, olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar —dijo Shuichi—. Inasa, por ahora vamos a ver si controlas más potencia de tu poder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Entendido, Saihara-sensei!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Y yo qué hago? —preguntó Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Kemy, el problema de tu Quirk es que las ilusiones no duran mucho tiempo, así que no debes confiarte de él. Recuerda, alguien que tiene un Quirk inútil es el equivalente a un Quirkless./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—En resumen, lo que Izuku quiere decir, es que no confíes en tu Quirk, si no en tu cuerpo —aclaró el peliazul—. Vamos a practicar unas técnicas de combate sencillas y así no tendrás tantas desventajas en una batalla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Entendido, Saihara-sensei./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Mientras ustedes practican, yo estaré con Inasa —dijo Izuku—. Vamos, Inasa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡A la orden!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los dos salieron corriendo hacia una zona alejada de donde acampaban. Esta tenía más árboles y la luz natural del sol casi no se lograba ver./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Bien! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku miró a las columnas de árboles./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Lo tengo! Inasa —señaló la columna de árboles—, trata de empujar esos árboles con tu poder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Inasa miró a la columna que apuntaba el peliverde y asintió con la cabeza. Se posicionó frente a la misma y se preparó para usar su poder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"3...2...1/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Una fantástica ráfaga de viento hizo que varios árboles se derrumbaran y cayeran al suelo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku corrió hacia Inasa y lo abrazó con fuerza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¡Eso fue increíble!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Porque tengo al mejor maestro del mundo!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los dos amigos se lanzaban cumplidos, pero la recién demostración de poder no le hizo gracia al emo de Shigaraki, que seguía acosando a Izuku y a su familia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"LLamó a su maestro y esperó a que el bastardo le contestara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Y?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—El niño es peligroso. Tiene un Quirk muy poderoso. ¿Tengo que matarlo?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es lo mejor; así aprenderás a luchar contra enemigos más fuertes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sensei, no haré eso. Mataré a los padres, pero no al niño./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido y cobarde que es eso? Es decir: quieres matar a dos adultos con mucha experiencia en sus Quirks, pero no quieres matar a un niño que recién sabe controlarlo. No mames, que cobarde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Oh no, sensei adbudhcoukdvhnl, se va la señalkdfluvnlisdnhfc. Me mueroscikhjm. Es un idiota. Fduimljsau. ¡ADIOS!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En otra parte de Japón./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Maldito Shigaraki, no creas que no sabía qué hacías esos sonidos con la boca./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¡VOLIVENDO A DONDE ESTABAMOS!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Oe ¿no creen que eso parece un dron? —preguntó Inasa, que estaba siendo cargado por Shuichi y Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ay, Inasa, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza otra vez? —le preguntó la chica./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No lo sé, Kemy, eso de verdad parece un dron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Shuichi tiene razón —dijo Izuku—. Y creo que nos sigue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Déjenmelo a mí!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Inasa apuntó sus manos hacia el cielo y, haciendo uso de su poder, envió el dron que valía 5$ al océano Caribe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¡EN EL MISMO LUGAR! Pero desde otra perspectiva/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡MALDITOS! ¡ESE ESTUPIDO DRON ME COSTÓ 5 PESITOS! ¡¿QUE ME CREEN?! ¡¿MILLONARIO?! ¡ES TODO! ¡AHORA SI TE MATO, IZUKU MIDORIYA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¡VOLVIENDO A LAS PERSPECTIVAS DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Escucharon algo? —preguntó Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No sé si soy yo, pero creo que dijo que ahora de verdad me iba a matar —dijo Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Tranquilo. No dejaremos que un viejo lesbiano te haga daño —le dijo Inasa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Gracias —dijo el peliverde—. Volvamos al campamento./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hola, niños. ¿Cómo les fue en el bosque? —les preguntó Masaru./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Tío Masaru, vimos un dron —dijo Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos los adultos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver aterrados a Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué di-dijiste, Shu-Shuichi? —preguntó Hisashi, asustado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Papá, vimos un dron —le aseguró Izuku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Por dónde? —preguntó el tío Saihara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Adentrándonos al bosque, pero Inasa lo envió a Rusia —respondió Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno, supongo que por ahora estamos bien —dijo Mitsuki, relajada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sí, pero ¿Por qué? —se preguntó Izuku— ¿Por qué había un dron por el área en dónde estábamos? Si el que lo pilotaba estaba buscando a alguien ese era un lugar realmente malo, y nosotros éramos los únicos en esa área. Eso solo significa.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Que nos buscan a nosotros —concluyó el tío Saihara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Están seguros? —Inko estaba alerta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es solo una suposición, pero tiene sentido. Si lograban pagar un dron de seguro debe ser serio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"JA, si supieras que ese dron costó solo 5 pesitos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno, por ahora mejor comamos y relajémonos; no sirve de nada preocuparnos por un dron que ya no está —dijo Mitsuki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Una vez más en Inglaterra, un hermoso y ukeable albino estaba escribiendo una carta en su computadora./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Señor —le dijo Roger—, ya todo está listo para la entrega, solo nos falta su carta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Espera un poco, Roger. Me falta imprimirla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El más viejo esperó calmadamente a que la impresora dejara de hacer el irritante chirrido que indicaba que estaba haciendo su trabajo. Cuando el ruido se calló, el albino tomó la carta y se la pasó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Señor, perdone que pregunte, pero ¿está seguro de que es la mejor idea?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Roger, no te mentiré: estoy seguro de esto en un 57%. Pero no importa la situación, si este joven es rico o pobre, malvado o bueno; tiene un potencial que yo me encargaré de llevarlo al 100%. El talento de ese chico es algo que no podemos desperdiciar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Roger, conmovido por los cumplidos marca Nate, solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó la carta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Confío en ti, Roger —dijo el albino./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y hace lo correcto, señor. Me retiro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Había una vez en Japón, un niño de cabellos verdes llamado Izuku Midoriya. Izuku era un niño normal −claro, ignorando el hecho de que era un maldito psicópata en potencia−. Tenía una familia normal −ignorando a su padre−, amigos normales −excluyendo al trastornado de Shuichi−, y conocía adultos muy responsables −arrojando a Mitsuki y Masaru por la borda−. Pero, lo que lo hacía único era su inteligencia. Así es, amikuipos, Izuku tenía una inteligencia por encima del promedio, la cual usaba para hacer el bien resolviendo crímenes complicados ¡Pero no imposibles!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Pero, como todo héroe, sin importar sea conocido o no, tiene enemigos. Él no sabía que los tenía, pero sus padres sí, y ellos se iban a sacrificar para que su hijo no fuera atrapado por las personas malas; después de todo, Izuku es una pieza importante para la humanidad. Y había alguien en el mundo que lo sabía perfectamente: Nate River, conocido mundialmente como N, el mejor detective del mundo después de la pérdida de L, era ese alguien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Niños, arriba, es hora de desayunar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El primer día en el campamento había terminado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los amigos se levantaron con dificultad. Una vez despiertos, salieron de la carpa con los pijamas y se sentaron en unas mantas que Hisashi había colocado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Buenos días —dijeron los infantes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hola, niños —Hisashi les entregó sus platos con comida—. ¿Durmieron bien?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno —empezó Izuku—, descubrimos que Inasa ronca./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Aunque creo que a nadie le sorprende —intervino Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y, según los chicos, habló dormido —confesó el peliverde, sonrojado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Mientras pasaban el desayuno con agradables platicas, un helicóptero estaba acercándose al lugar donde las familias amigas acampaban./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Roger, ¿has entregado la carta? —preguntó Near por el comunicador./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No, señor. Aunque, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿no podemos entregarle la prueba cuando vuelva a casa?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Puedo llegar a ser excéntrico, Roger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El viejo suspiró./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Estoy cerca del objetivo, señor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Entendido. Recuerda, pueden ver todo, menos a ti./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El albino colgó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien, es la hora —se dijo así mismo Roger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Buscó entre sus pertenencias la carta que debía entregarle al peliverde. Cuando la tuvo en manos ya nada importó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Oye, tú, el piloto, acércate al campamento!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Pero, señor, eso es ilegal en 43 países!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Crees que no conozco los riesgos?! —le dio una cachetada al piloto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Entendido. Señor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El piloto, dudoso, empezó a bajar con cuidado hacia donde Izuku acampaba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué chingados es esa mierda?! —preguntó Inasa, cubriendo su rostro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Es un helicóptero! —le dijo Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡La pregunta real es! —dijo Izuku— ¡¿Por qué demonios hay un puto helicóptero aquí?! ¡¿Acaso no saben que es ilegal en 43 países?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Es lo que yo dije!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Roger aprovechó el bug y lanzó la carta, la cual estaba atada a un ladrillo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"La carta cayó... en la cabeza de Katsuki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡IDIOTA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡JAJA! ¡ADIOS, IDIOTAS!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y el bastardo de Roger se fue a la chingada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pinche abuelo culero —murmuró Izuku, quitándose hojas de la cabeza. Cuando su vista mejoró, ya que el helicóptero le había lanzado un montón de tierra en los ojos, se encontró a la carta frente a Katsuki, que estaba desmayado y posiblemente muerto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Corrió hacia el ladrillo y lo tomó con curiosidad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Leyó la carta con detenimiento. Cuando terminó, empezó a murmurar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Izuku. Izuku —le llamó Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los demás lo miraban con curiosidad. Pero Inasa se hartó del misterio y tomó la carta. Izuku no se inmutó, estaba metido en su mundo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué dice, Inasa? —preguntó Kemy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Izuku Midoriya, la siguiente prueba está escrita aquí…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando Hisashi escuchó esa única línea, tomó la carta con ansias y empezó a leerla con efusión, confundiendo a todos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Y a estos que les pasa? —le preguntó Mitsuki a Inko./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Lo que no sabían es que el bastardo de Roger y el "excéntrico" de Nate –por no decir loco y algo sádico, quizá− le habían aventado a la jeta de Katsuki el siguiente caso "imposible" que Izuku Midoriya tenía que resolver./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando los murmullos del peliverde cesaron, sonrió satisfecho./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó con alegría./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Corrió hacia la carta que su padre aún tenía en brazos y miró al mayor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Papá! ¡Lo tengo!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿En serio? ¡Excelente! ¡¿Ahora que tenemos que hacer?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Esperar hasta llegar a casa!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Entonces por qué prostitutas envían esta mierda hoy y no cuando estemos en la comodidad de la casa con el pene al aire y la ropa en la basura?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—El hombre que la envió es excéntrico —dijo Izuku, calmado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué excéntrico?! ¡Quien lo envió es un papanatas! No mames, ¿de verdad dije "papanatas"?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No, papá. En la carta de verdad dice que usó esta forma de entrega porque es excéntrico./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku le extendió la carta e Hisashi la tomó, molesto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Si se pregunta por qué clase de prostituta envié está carta de esta manera, es porque soy excéntrico; cosa que tal vez no se vaya a creer, pero me importa una hectárea de chorizos si así resulta ser./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando los Midoriya llegaron a su humilde hogar, Hisashi corrió rápidamente hacia la computadora, pues por ese medio Near iba a recibir su respuesta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ya recibí el archivo, señor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"— Lo estoy viendo, Roger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El albino leía el correo recién enviado con una velocidad tan buena como cuando tu madre te quita la computadora cuando te encuentra porno homosexual./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Y bien? —Roger se veía nervioso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Su respuesta es diferente a la mía —dijo el albino como respuesta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe-Pero! ¿¡Por qué?! —Roger no se lo podía creer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Cuando realicé esta prueba yo tenía solamente 10 años; la respuesta que di fue la equivocada, tenía buenos argumentos, pero el asesino no era quién yo creía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Se..., equivocó? —el más viejo se sorprendió./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—En ese entonces no tenía experiencia como detective, Roger. Verás, este caso, además de complicado, es de un nivel que solo L hubiera alcanzado por su experiencia al resolver casos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Dices que este niño es cómo L?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Nadie es como L —Near se escuchó enojado—. Comparar a quien fue el mejor detective del mundo con un niño no es agradable, Roger. Te pido por favor que no lo vuelvas a hacer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Perdóneme, señor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pero, sí. Este niño tiene un coeficiente intelectual parecido al de L. En cuanto a la experiencia, está claro que tiene el mismo nivel de conocimiento en esta área como yo después del caso de Kira./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—I-Increíble./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y, volviendo a lo principal, la razón por la que me alegra que su resultado no sea como el mío en el pasado es porque Izuku Midoriya aprobó la prueba gracias a esa experiencia que obtuvo al resolver casos menores./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Entonces, señor, ¿lo hará?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hay que buscar la situación correcta. Será uno de los candidatos a ser mi sucesor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Es definitivo?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Near sonrió de una forma indescifrable./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Estoy un 97% seguro de mi decisión./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Era un nuevo día, e Izuku estaba por llegar tarde a la escuela./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En el camino se encontró con su mejor amigo, Shuichi, que también iba corriendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Hola, Shuichi! —lo saludó Izuku, sin dejar de correr./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Ho-Hola! —dijo el peliazul—. ¿¡Por qué tienes ojeras?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Efectivamente. El protagonista tenía unas ojeras tan negras como las de L./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Me desvelé de noche y así terminé! —respondió el peoso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡No deberías descuidarte! ¡Si sigues así estarás muy pálido como el Capitán Levi antes de ser entrenado por Kenny!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Mira, llegamos!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Shuichi miró al frente con alegría al ver que aún estaban a tiempo de entrar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Corre Perra Corre! —exclamó Izuku, aumentando la velocidad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Estaban cerca, tan cerca que las irritantes clases. El olor a niños con tendencias suicidas ya llegaba a sus fosas nasales./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En 3...2...1... ¡SI! ¡Habían llegado al infierno! ¡Y de paso en una pieza!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Corre! ¡Las clases empezaran en 3 minutos! —exclamó Shuichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡No creo poder! ¡No siento mi corazón!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡No, Izuku! ¡Debes seguir! ¡Si no llegamos a tiempo seremos castigados! ¡¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA?! —Izuku estaba con los ojos lagrimosos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡SIGNIFICA QUE TENDREMOS QUE IR CON EL DIRECTOR!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Con esa simple oración, Izuku corrió tan rápido que ni el caracol que acababa de pisar lo vio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En otro lugar, más específico en una autopista, Shigaraki Tomura seguía a la pareja Midoriya hacia su trabajo. Era tan silencioso que ni siquiera él sabía si seguía caminando o solo veía a la pareja como todo acosador... Oh, esperen, no estaba caminando. Empezó a caminar lenta y calmadamente como cualquier persona normal en esta historia... Bueno, ni tan normales./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los Midoriya charlaban tranquilamente sobre el clima./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿A quién caracoles le importa el clima? ¿Acaso no ves al niño loco que nos persigue? —Hisashi en esas situaciones era el único con sentido común./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Déjalo, Hisashi. De seguro es un indigente. O por Dios, eso es peor: nos robara la cartera —dijo Inko, asustada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Está bien, escucha: a la cuenta de 5, vamos a correr como gatas en celo que buscan la polla de un tiburón, ¿sí? A la una, a la dos, a las- ¡OLVIDALO! ¡SACRIFICA TU CARTERA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y, así fue, amikuipos, como el bastardo de Hisashi dejó a Inko como sacrificio para el viejo lesbiano indigente, en otras palabras, Shigaraki Emo Tomura./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El niño con la piel ¡SUPER! reseca, solo miró como Hisashi corrió de una forma bien gay./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No mames. Que marico —se dijo a sí mismo Tomura./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Con calma, siguió a la peliverde que pensó el indigente- digo, Shigaraki ya se había ido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El momento indicado para acabar su trabajo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—En conclusión: Si un Ωmega es alejado de su pareja destinada, este caerá en una horrible depresión que podría tener en consecuencia tendencias suicidas y/o la muerte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿En serio no está explicando lo básico del Ωmegaverse? —Izuku nunca imaginó que en la clase de educación sexual hablaran de αlfas βetas y Ωmegas. Era raro, pero entretenido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Mientras el pequeño trastornado veía la fórmula para crear a las chicas superpoderosas, el mejor detective del mundo esperaba pacientemente a su confidente para irse a la primaria del menor de los Midoriya y darle la noticia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Por qué Roger tarda tanto? No pensaba que los viejos tardaran tanto en decidir que ropa usar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo escuché, señor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El albino sonrió, divertido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó Roger. Near asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta de salida del hotel donde se hospedaba temporalmente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Caminaron sin prisa alguna hacia la para- nada-disimulada-limusina que los llevaría a la primaria-no-pensé-un-nombre-y-me-vale-un-blendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Roger, ¿se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto en arreglarte? —preguntó Nate, con su típico tono de desinterés./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Roger bajó la mirada, la lastima y algo de culpa se veían en sus ojos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No fue por arreglarme, señor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿No? Hmm. ¿Entonces?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Roger estaba dudoso de si decirle al prodigio que se sentaba en los asientos de atrás. Sabiendo que lo descubriría tarde o temprano, comenzó a hablar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ya es tendencia. Iniciaron una investigación sobre el caso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Caso? ¿Adónde quieres llegar?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Señor..., los Midoriya han sido asesinados está mañana— Roger apretó las manos contra el volante; estaba realmente enojado—. Nadie hizo nada. Todos se quedaron como estatuas cuando vieron a la pareja gritar y desmoronarse lentamente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Señor? ... Señor ¿está usted bien?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Estos héroes no hacen más que arruinar a una sociedad que ya estaba lo bastante podrida... Desde que esta evolución de la raza humana llegó, todo lo que ha hecho es afectarnos de manera negativa. Oh, wow, puedo ser un héroe. Si ¿Y qué? Tanto como héroe puedes ser un villano. Y ni hablar de la discriminación: si no tienes Quirk eres un inútil. Prefiero mil veces ser Quirkless que tener un mundo falso donde todo se puede caer fácilmente si pierdo una habilidad fantasiosa... Todo esto de los héroes: es ridículo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué trajiste para almorzar, Izuku? —le preguntó Shuichi, mientras sacaba su comida de su mochila./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku se quedó en blanco por la pregunta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y-Yo, no traje na-nada —dijo, desanimado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo siento, Izuku. Solo traje para uno y no tengo dinero./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Da igual. Sobreviviré hasta la salida.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hola, soy la pajarita~ Cuando veo un hombre~ Me le tiro arriba~./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku se sonrojó al escuchar su tono de celular a un volumen muy alto. Todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor que una cara de "Relly Niga"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Contestó la llamada, aun con algunas miradas sobre él./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Izuku Midoriya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Quién habla? —preguntó nervioso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No veo el sentido en ocultarlo. Soy conocido como N./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo sé qué no mientes?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No veo razón para mentirte. ¿Puedes decirme por qué te mentiría sobre mí identidad?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los murmullos de Izuku no se hicieron esperar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No. No me estas mintiendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"N sonrió./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Vaya, mis suposiciones fueron correctas —murmuró contento—. ¿Se puede saber cómo lo descubriste?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Solo me pregunté ¿Por qué hacerse pasar por el mejor detective del mundo y no por un héroe que es más conocido? O eres mi padre o un acosador, una de dos. Pero creo en ti./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Nada mal. Buena deducción, pero puede ser mejor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Dónde estás?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ahora me encuentro en Japón, específicamente Musutafu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Vaya, estás bien informado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Estoy aquí para darte una propuesta que estoy un 67% seguro que aceptaras. Pero antes..., tengo que darte una noticia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Nate, con un sabor amargo en su boca; no dijo nada, se le había ocurrido una idea que, a pesar de ser vista como un intento de broma de mal gusto, sería una excelente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Prueba. Antes de la noticia, te haré la última prueba, ¿te parece bien?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku se extrañó por el repentino cambio. Sabía perfectamente que algo no estaba bien, pero lo hizo a un lado y se dignó a comenzar la prueba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Hagámoslo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Nate empezó a narrar la tercera y última prueba del peliverde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Conforme la información surgía de los labios del albino, Izuku derramaba un mar de lágrimas de única tristeza y dolor; comprendía cada parte de la prueba a la perfección, y eso era lo que más le dolía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"La campana que anunciaba el final del recreo había sonado, Izuku aún no apartaba su celular de su oreja. Todos los compañeros que entraban al aula donde estaba el peliverde su burlaban de él por estar llorando, pero Shuichi se encargó de colocar en su lugar a casi toda la multitud que veía a Izuku con atención./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Midoriya, le pido que guarde el celular en clase.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El más pequeño no le daba nada de atención, provocando un gran enojo en este./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Midoriya-kun, ya va en serio…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Silencio!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Izuku Midoriya —todos voltearon sus cabezas para ver a puerta del salón, donde estaba un hombre súper mayor vestido con un traje café oscuro—, le pido que venga conmigo —detrás del hombre desconocido aparecieron varios hombres de traje negro que posiblemente portaban armas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Izuku corrió hacia la ventana y buscó con la mirada algo poco común. La limusina no fue nada difícil de encontrar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los ojos de Izuku se fueron cristalizando más y más, los sollozos no paraban y entonces… se desmoronó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Gritó. Gritó como jamás había gritado (y llorado) en su vida./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos palidecieron por la actitud poco común de su compañero; quien solía sonreír y alegrar a cualquiera con esas mejillas sonrojadas, estaba descargando su frustración sin vergüenza alguna./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El hombre mayor se acercó lentamente al niño y posó su mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—De verdad lo lamento —le dijo Roger—. Pero, me temo que debo preguntar, ¿aceptas?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El pecoso dejó de llorar por las palabras del viejo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Elevó su mirada, la cual no tenía ese brillo que era tan característicos de Izuku Midoriya. No tenía su sonrisa, de echo en su cara no había ninguna expresión… no había nada en él./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Acepto —fue lo único que contestó y caminó hacia donde estaban los hombres de traje. Pero, cuando estaba tan cerca de la puerta, dio su último aliento del viejo Izuku y corrió hacia Shuichi, abrazándolo con fuerza—. ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Ni se te ocurra olvidarlo para cuando te laven el cerebro para estar en Danganronpa! ¡Y ni se te ocurra dejar nuestro sueño y dejar de querer a Danganronpa!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Shuichi, que ahora estaba con los ojos llorosos, abrazó a su mejor amigo y se echó a llorar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo prometo…, DIHM./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El peliverde abrió sus ojos como platos por el peculiar apodo que le puso el peliazul./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Lentamente se fueron separando del abrazo, con la tristeza emanando de cada parte de su cuerpo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Una vez separados, Izuku se fue yendo del aula, cabizbajo. Los bien vestidos lo rodearon en una forma sobreprotectora y se retiraron de las instalaciones./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando no había señal –sin mencionar las pertenencias− de Izuku; Katsuki, muy molesto, habló./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿QUE MIERDA?! ¡¿POR QUE ESCOLTAN A DEKU COMO SI FUERA IMPORTANTE?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Miren! —dijo un niño sin importancia. El cenizo vio que señalaba hacia la ventana./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Corrió para ver lo que el extra le quería mostrar; pero solo aumentó su enojo ver a Deku ser escoltado a la bien cuidada limusina./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡MALDITO DEKU!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Salió corriendo del salón para ir a darle la típica paliza de chico Bad Boy al Nerd de Mierda./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Por otro lado, con Izuku. Él ya estaba frente a frente con el mejor detective del mundo… Y no sentía nada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Izuku Midoriya —llamó el detective con su voz normal—, pasaste la prueba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El menor se confundió./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Por qué? Yo no resolví la prueba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Entendiste la prueba, y eso era lo único que buscaba —el albino suspiró—. LLoraste. Eso demuestra que entendiste la prueba./p 


	5. Capítulo 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—En otras noticias, un grupo de traficantes de órganos fue atrapado en Washington DC. Las autoridades dicen que contaron con la ayuda anónima telefónica; pero cuando la persona dio a conocer su identidad se sorprendieron. Resulta ser que el segundo mejor detective del mundo, DIHM, fue el encargado de brindar importante apoyo a las fuerzas. Una vez más, este mundo ve la verdad gracias a este héroe anónimo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Katsuki apagó el televiso, irritado. Le empezaba a hartar cada vez más ese detective del que hablaban desde que tenía 11 años. Irónicamente la gente empezaba a tomar más respeto a los policías y detectives desde su reconocimiento; pero los héroes seguían en primer plano./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cansado de intentar relajarse, solo alzó los hombros y salió para hacer las pruebas para la entrada a Yuei; no había entrenado y sobrevivido –por poco− a un monstruo hecho de semen rancio para no ir a la escuela de sus sueños y no ser el número 1./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando al fin llegó la hora del examen físico, no le importó nada ni nadie y empezó a destruir robots a lo loco como un terrorista suelto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hasta que.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Oh no! ¡Es el 0 puntos! ¡Corran!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Por el grito del extra, todos empezaron a retirarse a la salida./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Pero, desafortunadamente, nadie se fijó en los gritos de auxilio de una castaña gorda./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los profesores, al ver que era un problema grave, intentaron desactivar el robot, incluso algunos corrieron para salvar a la joven. Lastimosamente, reaccionaron bastante tarde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En 5...4...3...2...1... Ese fue el último día, el último todo de la alumna Uraraka Ochako./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos miraban boquiabiertos la sangre que brotaba del pie del robot gigante; no faltaban los que miraban también el lugar donde la castaña dio su último grito./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El director Nezu salió de su trance, y con el corazón fuera de su ser, dijo: — LLamen a los padres. Esto es algo de lo que no podemos escapar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos obedecieron al director./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"La noticia no tardó en hacerse pública; los padres de la fallecida hacían todo lo posible en poder ganarle a la escuela de "héroes" en una demanda que ellos le habían impuesto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Varios de los alumnos decidieron abandonar la idea de ser parte de la institución y se fueron a inscribir en escuelas como Shiketsu. La Yuei perdió popularidad por el incidente. Por suerte, aun había alumnos que querían estar dentro de la prestigiosa escuela, sin importar la tragedia. Para desgracia de la preparatoria, solo los alumnos fracasados en la vida –porque, vamos, eso es lo que eran− fueron los que quisieron entrar. La gran mayoría de esos fracasados intentaron entrar en otras escuelas, pero al no poder, volvieron con su primera opción./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"La academia había recuperado algo de prestigio gracias a las intervenciones de All Might, Endeavor y la familia Yaoyoruzu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"LLegó el día que los alumnos de la clase 1-A estaban emocionados. Después de muchas tareas y trabajos complejos, habían alcanzado la meta de sobrevivir para poder ir a la práctica de USJ./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Fueron bien recibidos por el héroe especializado en rescates, N°13./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Pero, la alegría no duró mucho para los aspirantes a héroes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En medio de una plática motivacional, unos extraños portales aparecieron, saliendo de ellos un montón de lo que parecían ser villanos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Somos la Liga de Villanos!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Después de esa ridícula presentación no cabía duda de lo que eran./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y sucede lo que todos ya conocemos. Pero algo cambió./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Por el lado de Mineta Minoru y Asui Tsuyu, los villanos descubrieron que los aspirantes a héroes no son nada más que unos inmorales./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cegado por el temor, el chico con cabello de uva sacrifico a la alumna a su lado enviándola con los villanos para así escapar del barco en donde lo habían transportado para después ir con sus demás compañeros a toda velocidad. Asui Tsuyu había muerto bajo las manos de los villanos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando los héroes profesionales habían llegado, All Might fue directamente con el pájaro-súper-desarrollado. El Nomu había golpeado al héroe número 1 en su punto débil, provocando una baja considerable de poder, los héroes no tuvieron otra opción: Retirada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los villanos habían ganado la batalla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Después del incidente, la reputación de la academia bajó hasta estar por debajo de las tumbas de las fallecidas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todo el mundo no paraba de hablar de las desgracias ocurridas a la Yuei, pero los maestros de la misma no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Intentando buscar una excusa a todos los eventos, salió la idea que empezó esta historia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo tengo —murmuró el director, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Todos lo miraron—. Hay un traidor entre nosotros./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos miraron sorprendidos al director, no solo por la idea si no por el tono que usó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Director Nezu, ¿está seguro de eso? Quiero decir ¿De dónde saca esa conclusión? —preguntó Midnight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es la única explicación —respondió el director./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"-Pero ¿Cómo lo atrapamos? Si quiera hemos podido escapar de esa Liga de Villanos —intervino Present Mic./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Habrá que tomar medidas de otro nivel./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué se le ocurre? —preguntó All Might./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Nezu suspiró./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—DIHM./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Director, es una locura —dijo Cementoss./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Además, aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos contactarlo. Es imposible —dijo Midnight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo lograremos. No sé cuánto tarde, pero lo lograremos. No podemos dejar esto así./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Así fue como inicio: la búsqueda del detective DIHM./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que inició la búsqueda de DIHM. El director estaba tan concentrado que no dormía de manera correcta y se encerraba en el closet de su oficina. Según él "la luz le hace daño"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Aunque, afortunadamente, después del Festival Deportivo, Nezu tuvo información./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Era un día normal en la Yuei. Pero eso no nos importa, lo que importa aquí es el director. El director estaba una vez más encerrado en el closet de su oficina; casi todos los maestros de la Yuei estaban ahí, preocupados por la salud mental de su jefe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡LO LOGRÉ! —exclamó la rata, que estaba dentro del closet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El director salió dramática y ruidosamente del closet, dando a conocer su aspecto actual. Literalmente todos al principio confundieron a Nezu con un ratón vagabundo. Tenía una barba realmente larga, sus ropas estaban sucias y manchadas con lo que parecía ser ¿semen? Eso es historia de otro día./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Di-Disculpé, director, pero ¿encontró algo sobre DIHM? —preguntó All Might, tratando de ignorar el olor nauseabundo que emanaba el ratón./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué si lo hice? ¡Claro que lo hice! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —y la rata empezó a reírse como maniático de película de terror; ya saben, de esas que dicen que dan miedo, pero no es así./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y ¿Qué es lo que obtuvo? —preguntó Midnight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me llevó mucho tiempo ¡PERO AL FIN LO LOGRÉ! ¡LOGRÉ LOCALIZAR AL DETECTIVE DIHM! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿E-En serio? —preguntó el rubio con sida./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡SI! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Y SABEN LO MEJOR?! ¡ESTÁ EN HONSHU! ¡JAJAJAJA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos? ¿Ir por él? —preguntó Cementoss./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No, primero hay que formar un plan. Osea, piensen lo importante que es este hallazgo para la institución. Además, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez a los alumnos les gustaría ver como uno de los mejores detectives del mundo hace aparición para contribuir a nuestra escuela./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos meditaron el comentario de Nezu. En si no era mala idea, y si los alumnos hablaban acerca del apoyo de una importante influencia como lo era DIHM a conocidos, la escuela volvería a cobrar su anterior prestigio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Está bien —dijo Midnight—. Mientras más rápido podamos hablar con él, mejor. ¡Vamos con los preparativos! ¡Hay un detective con el que tenemos que hablar!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡A la orden! —dijeron todos los hombres en la sala./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Bien! Ahora a clases, ya que llevamos una hora con esta reunión./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Por qué Aizawa-sensei tardará tanto? —se preguntaba IIda, el sub-delegado de la clase./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Debe ser una reunión muy importante —dijo Momo Yaoyoruzu, la delegada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Tendrá algo que ver con los accidentes? —se preguntó Fumikage Tokoyami./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡O tal vez es sobre las pasantías! ¡O alguna excursión! —la estudiante Mina Ashido se veía emocionada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Cállate, estúpida alienígena! ¡A nadie le importa tú entusiasmo!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Silencio —Mama Oruga había llegado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Buenos días, Ai.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ahórrense la falsa educación... Disculpen, mi teléfono./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El azabache agarró de mala gana su celular; estaba listo para partirle la madre telefónicamente a quien sea que sea. Pero, la voz robótica lo dejó congelado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es un placer conocerlo, EraserHead./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué es lo que desea?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Con Nezu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El héroe profesional se tensó por el tono demandante que usó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A la orden./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Sin dar explicación, Aizawa se fue del salón rápidamente para ir a la oficina de la rata./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Aizawa ¿Qué pasa?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es DIHM. Se comunicó conmigo y quiere hablar con usted./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Nezu, a una velocidad deslumbrante, agarró el teléfono del azabache y habló./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué desea?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Acabo de dejarle una dirección en su correo electrónico. Cuando ya la haya memorizado, elimine todo rastro del archivo. Usted me dirá cuando nos podremos reunir. Espero que sea pronto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El desconocido había colgado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El director corrió rápidamente a su escritorio para revisar el correo que supuestamente debería estar en... Oh Maldición. Nezu tenía el mensaje./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Lo leyó con rapidez y se memorizó el lugar al que debía ir. Era un hotel, también daba la información sobre las instalaciones y en que habitación estaba el detective./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Aizawa —llamó al azabache—, prepara un grupo de héroes de escolta, iremos a un paseo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No entiendo, director./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El roedor se acercó al más alto calmadamente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—EL detective DIHM nos pidió investigar el caso —EreaserHead se impresionó por la revelación—. Me envió una dirección. Iremos en dos días./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Director, con todo respeto, ¿no cree que es muy conveniente? ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Nezu lo meditó por solo 5 segundos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Por si acaso, contratare soldados, pondré cámaras en todo el lugar de encuentro. Todo estará bien. Por ahora, le pido cortésmente que busque a ese equipo de escolta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El más alto suspiró./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A la orden. Empezaré cuanto antes. Me retiro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina a paso cansado; típico de Aizawa Shota./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos los maestros estaban muy ansiosos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El día había llegado, podrían resolver sus problemas con el detective DIHM./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los profesores y algunos héroes profesionales como Endeavor, Hawks, Beast Jeans, Mt Lady, Kamuy Woods, y otros más fueron como escoltas por si era alguna emboscada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Una vez frente al hotel donde se hospedaba DIHM, Nezu corrió a toda velocidad a la habitación del detective./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Director Nezu, relájese! ¡DIHM no se irá a ningún ligar! —dijo All Might, cansado de perseguirlo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Estoy emocionado. ¿Me veo bien? ¿Cómo me veo?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Cómo un ratón mutado —dijo Endeavor, irritado—. ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Nezu tocó la puerta. Tardaron un poco en recibir respuestas, pero poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo, dando a conocer al detective./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Los héroes miraron confundidos al individuo frente a ellos. ¿Por qué ocultaba su identidad?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No soy idiota, sé perfectamente de las cámaras que fueron instaladas sin mi autorización —dijo el enmascarado, con voz robótica—. Pasen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El enmascarado se hizo a un lado para dejar a los héroes pasar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Antes de empezar, les pido una explicación al por que colocaron cámaras en mi estancia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Fui yo —confesó Nezu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El detective se giró para ver a Nezu; mala suerte para Nezu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡ALÉJESE, COPIA BARATA DE MONOKUMA!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos se petrificaron por la estúpida exclamación./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El enmascarado agarró un atizador y le apuntó a Nezu. Todos se pusieron en posición de batalla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya decía yo que esto era muy sospechoso! —exclamaron varios héroes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Eso debería decir yo —dijo el enmascarado. El director no se veía afectado. Estaba petrificado y posiblemente meado, sí; pero calmado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Detective DIHM —dijo el director—, no sé qué lo haya obligado a usar la violencia, pero le pido cortésmente que baje el arma, no soy su enemigo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es difícil confiar en usted cuando instaló cámaras sin mi autorización; sin mencionar que la razón por la que lo hizo es totalmente absurda./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El ratón se sorprendió al verse descubierto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cuál es la necesidad de que los alumnos de la Yuei vean esta reunión?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¡Efectivamente! El director Nezu puso las cámaras con el único propósito de que todos los alumnos de la Yuei puedan ver en acción las habilidades del detective DIHM. En ese momento se supone que debería tener clase, pero en su lugar miraban por el proyector todo lo ocurrido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Acaso DIHM le tiene miedo al director? —preguntó Kirishima, confundido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Pagué bastante por las instalaciones./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"DIHM suspiró por el comentario de Nezu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Terminemos con esto —DIHM dejó el atizador a un lado y caminó hacia la sala. Nezu fue el único que lo siguió—. Si los demás héroes no van a venir, les pido que se retiren./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Por qué deberíamos seguir al tipo que amenazo al director de una importante institución? —preguntó Midnight; no se confiaba de ese tipo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No digo que deban confiar en mí; yo digo que si no van a hacer nada aquí se larguen, la puerta está en el mismo lugar —ese comentario no le causó gracia a ningún héroe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—DIHM, por favor empecemos —dijo Nezu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—A la orden, Copia Barata de Monokuma —el detective volvió a caminar hacia la sala, con las miradas extrañadas de los héroes sobre él./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó Mt Lady, confundida./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No lo sé. Pero este chico me cae bien —dijo Hawks quien siguió al director con total calma./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Maldito —lo cual no le gustó a Endeavor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Iré a ver que el director este bien —informó All Might, caminando junto a Hawks. Varios héroes acompañaron a los dos rubios./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando llegaron a la sala, vieron que esta era muy espaciosa, la razón, estaba absolutamente vacía. DIHM, como si nada, se sentó en el suelo, en posición fetal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿En serio ese es uno de los mejores detectives del mundo? —Endeavor no se creía ese cuento./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bien. Copia Barata de Monokuma —llamó DIHM a Nezu—, ¿tiene lo que le pedí? —todos miraron al ratón./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El director Nezu sacó un maletín que nadie notó y se lo pasó a DIHM./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Fantástico− murmuró—. Bien, empecemos con esto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Lo que contenía el maletín eran carpetas con información acerca de cada curso de Yuei./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"DIHM sacó cada una de las carpetas, se levantó y las lanzó al suelo sin ningún cuidado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Para empezar, hay un traidor entre ustedes, de eso no les cabe duda ¿correcto?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es correcto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Su computadora —el director le entregó el artefacto a DIHM./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"DIHM se sentó dentro de todas las carpetas, que si las veían mejor formaban un circulo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Disculpe —dijo la heroína profesional Dragon Hero, Ryuko— ¿Qué es lo que hace?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Vera, señorita héroe —la mayor se sonrojó—, estoy buscando actividad reciente de crímenes, es vital para el caso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No queremos que resuelvas otros crímenes, estas para servirnos en este momento —dijo Endeavor, molesto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Escuche, popo —el pelirrojo se indignó por la forma en la que DIHM lo llamó—, le pido por favor que guarde silencio, me tiene hasta el escroto con sus palabrerías —el héroe número 2 se calló por el tono usado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Hawks, como si no fuera nada importante, se echó a reír./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—E-Es que, jaja, te ¡te dijo popo! JAJAJA —dijo el rubio, sin dejar de carcajear./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Dejando a esos dos de lado ¿para qué necesita esa información? —preguntó All Might./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Para buscar motivos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Motivos? —repitió Kamui Woods./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Sí, motivos. Me parece bastante ridículo que los alumnos motivados a ser héroes hagan esto de ser traidores./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Disculpe, pero no comprendo. ¿Dónde está la relación de crímenes recientes con nuestro problema? —preguntó All Might./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Les explicaré cuando termine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos los héroes se miraron, algunos irritados./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Disculpe molestarlo, detective DIHM, pero ¿ya hay algún...?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Todos ustedes/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—son extremadamente imbéciles./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En la preparatoria Yuei, todos estaban abucheando al detective por el ofensivo comentario./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Quién se cree que es para hablar así de los que envían paz al mundo?! —exclamó IIda, indignado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Eso no fue nada lindo —dijo Mina./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Pero que se cree? —dijo Momo, molesta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Explícanos que fue ese comentario! —exigió el flamitas, más molesto que de costumbre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Eh? ¿Por qué se enojan? —preguntó DIHM/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Acabas de decirnos imbéciles —le respondió Aizawa, indiferente, aunque igualmente estaba molesto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Porque lo son; está más que claro que el agua la verdad detrás del traidor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pues dínosla, señor detective —le dijo MT Lady./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El enmascarado suspiró./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Retomemos —dijo el enmascarado, cerrando la laptop—. Para empezar, ninguno de los alumnos tiene algún motiva para cometer un acto de traición./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó el director./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Según los eventos criminales recientes, no hubo ningún asalto a lugares valiosos, secuestro, asesinato o algo parecido; solamente robos pequeños sin mayor impacto. Los villanos culpables fueron atrapados y no escaparon de prisión./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Y eso que tiene qué ver? —preguntó Endeavor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Ya que ninguno de los robos fue realizado con éxito, no hay razón para pensar que chantajearon a los alumnos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y una vez más, todos los hijos de puta se ofendieron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿En serio cree que somos capaces de traicionar a Yuei solo por dinero sucio?! —exclamo Tenya, ofendido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo puede pensar qué nuestros alumnos son capaces de hacer algo así? —preguntó Midnight, molesta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Soy de su edad, entiendo perfectamente sentimientos que ustedes no./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos se impactaron por la revelación./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡¿Cómo uno de los mejores detectives del mundo puede ser tan joven?! —exclamó Cementoss./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Solamente lo soy. Ahora, volviendo a la exclamación de Midnight, les contaré algo interesante que confirmará que el chantaje puede ser una opción ¿Recuerdan a la alumna fallecida? Uraraka Ochako, si no me equivoco./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Todos bajaron la cabeza por recordar su trágico destino./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Su motivo principal para ser una heroína era por el dinero que estos ganan al año./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Al instante, todos miraron al detective con sorpresa. En la Yuei estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡De seguro está mintiendo! ¿Verdad? —dijo Kaminari Denki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo dices eso? —preguntó All Might— Eso no es posible./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Danos pruebas de eso —demandó Cementoss, serio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No se necesita mucho, con comprender la situación económica de la familia, ya es prueba suficiente para creer mis palabras./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pero, no lo hizo con mala intención, lo hizo por su familia. ¡Y con suerte no tomó el camino equivocado! —dijo orgulloso el héroe número 1./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿En serio crees eso, All Might? —preguntó DIHM—. Si la alumna Uraraka Ochako siguiera viva, y le ofrecieran esa gran suma de dinero por algo tan simple como dar información del alumnado, ¿de verdad crees que no lo haría? Si tú crees eso, eres bastante ingenuo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El rubio con cabello de conejo se quedó callado, reflexionando./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pero bueno —dijo el detective—, lo importante es que no chantajearon a nadie. Tampoco podemos pensar que usaron a alguien como rehén o por el estilo, ya que no se ha informado de secuestro. Y, aunque odie decir esto, los chicos que están en su academia de verdad quieren ser héroes —todos se impactaron por el "cumplido", o algo parecido, dicho por el enmascarado—. Así que, yo soy el que debería estar enojado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué crees que te da el derecho de estarlo? —preguntó Aizawa-sensei./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me hicieron perder el tiempo para resolver sus estúpidas sospechas —respondió DIHM—, sospechas que, para colmo, no eran sobre un criminal peligroso: eran sospechas sobre sus estudiantes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"JODER. Eso fue un golpe bajo para todos los presentes, que una vez más bajaron la cabeza con culpa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y es así que pasamos al siguiente grupo de sospechosos —señaló a los héroes con el dedo—: ustedes —los héroes lo miraron, ofendidos—. Para empezar ¿Por qué traicionarían a Yuei? ¿Venganza? ¿Un plan de dominación mundial? ¿Por qué les dio la gana? Ninguna, ya que nadie aquí es el traidor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Nezu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Todos los maestros conocían de su "buen sistema de seguridad" —usó las comillas, lo cual molestó al ratón-conejo-oso—, el cual no es nada bueno.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Oye! ¡No estamos hablando de mi sistema de seguridad! —gritó Nezu, molesto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Como sea. Otra razón para no desconfiar es por el equipo de criminales que fueron a USJ; ese equipo tenía Quirks sorprendentes, pero muy mal usados, tanto que varios de ellos cayeron rendidos solamente por las imprudencias de mocosos que creen poder ser héroes —Mierda, ¿acaso podía dejar de insultar a los aspirantes a héroes por una vez en la reunión?—; sin mencionar que, según los testigos, la alumna fallecida, Asui Tsuyu, fue enviada al área de inundación, o algo así; si un maestro hubiera sido el traidor, hubieran hecho algo para enviar a la alumna a un área menos efectiva para su Quirk. Aunque desafortunadamente, también falleció; es muy triste, ella si era digna de ser llamada heroína./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Entonces ¿no hay un traidor al final? —preguntó Beast Jeans./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Señores héroes —DIHM le entregó la laptop a Nezu—, eso del traidor es falso, creado inconscientemente por los villanos para causar confusión y pánico entre ustedes mismos. En resumen, no hay un traidor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"La habitación se sumió en silencio. Todos estaban decepcionados por el resultado de la reunión; esperando buscar una solución, solo terminaron con más hoyos en su nombre, Yuei./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Pero, como, entonces, ¿todo lo sucedido...?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Fue culpa de ustedes —complementó DIHM el lamento de Nezu—. Para empezar, su sistema de seguridad es realmente básico; cualquiera que sepa como hackear una cuenta de Instagram puede entrar fácilmente en sus servidores. Y, si creyeron que los villanos tuvieron algo que ver con las fallas del 0 puntos, están realmente equivocados; la Yuei es la responsable de ese catastrófico evento. Los ocurrido en USJ, solo demuestra que se están haciendo débiles. All Might —el llamado miró al enmascarado—, encuentre a alguien, pronto —el rubio abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, entendía que hablaba de un nuevo sucesor—. Por ahora, les recomiendo que se mantengan en aguas pacíficas. Según escuché, los alumnos están a punto de tener las pasantías./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es correcto —dijo Nezu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es mejor que las suspendan, no van a hacer ningún bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"En la academia de héroes, una vez más, todos estaban abucheando al detective enmascarado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Por qué? Es una oportunidad para que los alumnos vean el mundo como es —dijo All Might./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Acaso están locos? —preguntó el enmascarado— ¿No vieron las catástrofes que causaron sus métodos de enseñanza? Si llevan a los alumnos a las pasantías, solo ganaran a otro alumno muerto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Q-Qué? ¿Quién? —preguntó Midnight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Es bastante obvio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"El enmascarado se tomó una de las carpetas a su izquierda y la empezó a ojear. Cuando tuvo lo que buscaba, lo enseñó a todos los presentes, era una foto de IIda Tenya./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Si dejan que las pasantías se hagan, el alumno IIda Tenya, no volverá con vida./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —preguntó Aizawa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Me imagino que todos ustedes conocen perfectamente el incidente que tuvo el héroe profesional Ingenium, el hermano mayor de IIda Tenya, ¿no?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Lo sabemos. ¿Qué tiene que ver?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Y también saben que el perpetrador de tal acto fue Stain, el asesino de héroes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —le preguntó Beast Jeans./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿No sería interesante que el futuro Ingenium fuera a acabar con el asesino de héroes?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;".../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Estás diciendo que el joven IIda va a intentar matar a Stain? —preguntó All Might./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Exactamente —dijo DIHM—. No puedo creer lo iluso que pueden llegar a ser los futuros héroes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Está mintiendo! —exclamó Kaminari, molesto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Si. IIda jamás haría algo tan irresponsable, ¿verdad, II...? —Jirou se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver al peliazul cabizbajo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—IIda− lo llamó Kirishima, serio—, ¿es verdad?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—El joven IIda no sería tan irresponsable —dijo All Might./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No es cuestión de responsabilidad, es cuestión de familia —todos escucharon con atención—. Seamos realistas —el enmascarado agachó la mirada—, cualquiera de nosotros hubiésemos hecho lo mismo− dijo DIHM, reflexivo−. Pero no retiraré mi opinión, es mejor no realizar las pasantías./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Ni creas que te haremos caso! ¡No dejaré que mi hijo se pierda una oportunidad por las palabrerías de un impostor! —exclamó Endeavor, que literalmente estaba en llamas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Todoroki Shoto —dijo el enmascarado. Buscó entre la carpeta al recién nombrado y levantó su fotografía—. Un oponente bastante digno, una peculiaridad poderosa y fácilmente podría superar a All Might —Endeavor sonrió, ¡ese era su hijo! ¡su sucesor!—. Solo hay un problema: es débil./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"¿¡QUÉ!?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Desgraciado!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Solo digo las cosas como son: Todoroki Shoto es demasiado débil./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó EreaserHead./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Para empezar, su forma de pensar es ridícula —todos guardaron—. Les diré como piensa: no usaré el lado de mi viejo, seré un héroe sin usar mi lado izquierdo —dijo eso con una voz más grave, intentando imitar a Todoroki—. Es ridículo, no entiende que no es el poder de su padre si no suyo. Todoroki Shoto debe pensar seré un héroe no seré un héroe sin mi lado izquierdo, un héroe que no usa todo su poder no es alguien modesto, es alguien cobarde, débil, alguien que no es digno de llamarse héroe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Basta! —exclamó Endeavor, más molesto de lo que ya estaba— ¡Cállate! ¡Mi hijo no es débil!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—No lo sería si no fuera por ti —el pelirrojo calló—. Tú no eres digno de ser llamado héroe cuando sabes perfectamente el porqué de que tu hijo sea débil. Si tu hijo fuera fuerte le hubiera ganado fácilmente a Katsuki Bakugō en el festival deportivo. Pero no, el estúpido mitad-mitad fue débil y no dio todo de sí: patético./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Cómo puede hablar así de Todoroki-kun?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡¿Ves, bastardo?! ¡Hasta el estúpido de la máscara sabe perfectamente que eres débil! —le gritó Katsuki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¡Bakugō, no te burles de Todoroki-kun! —le gritó IIda./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Bueno, ahora que el misterio está resuelto —DIHM se levantó—, les pido a todos, menos la copia barata de Monokuma, se retiren./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Cuando ninguno de los héroes estuvo presente, DIHM habló./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Copia barata de Monokuma.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—LLámame Nezu, por favor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Está bien. Nezu copia barata de Monokuma, le pido por favor que me disponga de su oficina en la Yuei para futuras investigaciones —la copia de Monokuma se sorprendió./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—¿Qué investigación es tan importante para querer usar mi oficina? —preguntó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"—Nezu copia barata de Monokuma, es bastante obvio que hay algo más grande detrás de esto, y es algo a lo que ni el mismo All Might se puede enfrentar. Yo me encargaré —el enmascarado fue a recoger todas las cosas regadas por el suelo para dárselas sin ningún cuidado al director—. Retírese, no quiero que me pegué la desesperación./p 


	6. Capítulo 5

En la región de Yokohama, un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos escarlata caminaba acompañado de una castaña sonriente.

—¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que Gogo necesita de mí? —preguntó el azabache.

—Solo digamos que, necesita todo de ti —Mikumo no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—Y-Yuu, dime de una...

—Di-Disculpe —una voz juvenil hizo detener al par de amigos—. Perdón por molestarlos, pero, ¿sabe dónde queda este edificio?

Mikumo se tensó. Él y sus amigos hacían trabajos menores para la organización que trabajaba ahí

—Leí en el periódico que las personas que trabajan ahí son profesionales, y necesito de sus servicios.

Akatani estaba dudoso sobre contestar o no. Pero Uraraka Yuu no desconfiaba ni un poco del adolescente frente a ella.

—Claro, queda en la avenida ¡#$%&/. Solo sigue =/& luego $"#% y al final $"& ¿entendiste?

—La verdad no, pero haré como que si porque es descortés no aceptar la ayuda de una señorita. Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Y el peliverde desconocido se fue a las oficinas de La Agencia Armada de Detectives.

Cuando llegó al edificio, entró como si el lugar fuera suyo. No le interesaba que lo miraran de manera molesta o lo juzgaran diciéndole cosas "malcriado" "engreído" etc; el peliverde tenía una única y simple razón de estar ahí.

Cuando entró a la oficina que buscaba, todos se le quedaron mirando, algunos extrañados otros molestos. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del jefe de la agencia, un rubio se lo impidió.

—Disculpa, pero este es un lugar de trabajo, no una guardería. Te pido amablemente que te retires —le dijo el más alto, señalando a la puerta.

—Tengo una reunión con tu jefe, es un asunto serio. Te pido por favor que me permitas pasar.

—Déjalo, Kunikida-kun, de seguro siente una gran admiración a nuestro trabajo —lo intentó calmar un castaño con una cantidad excesiva de vendajes en su cuerpo.

—Admiro su fascinación por el suicidio —le dijo el peliverde al castaño. Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Oh~ ¡Nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo en toda mi vida! Gracias por el cumplido —le dijo cantarín el suicida.

—Dazai-san, debería calmarse un poco —le dijo un albino desde el escritorio donde hacía su informe.

—¡Pero, Atsushi-kun, él dijo algo que merece ser premiado!

—Ya basta —el jefe había entrado en escena—. Tú debes se Midoriya Izuku, ¿no?

—Es un placer conocerlo, Yukichi Fukuzawa —Izuku hizo una reverencia, el mayor lo imitó.

—Digo lo mismo. Kunikida, déjalo pasar.

El rubio obedeció (algo molesto y confundido) y se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Izuku.

—Sígueme —le ordenó Fukuzawa, guiando a Izuku a su oficina.

Cuando entró vio que un azabache mayor que él sentado en la mesa, disfrutando de una paleta.

—Imagino que tú eres el más listo de esta agencia, ¿me equivoco? —dijo el peliverde a modo de saludo. El castaño lo miró con atención y le sonrió.

—¡Estás en lo correcto! —exclamó feliz el azabache.

—Midoriya Izuku...

—No seamos tan formales, Fukuzawa-dono —lo interrumpió el más bajo.

—Bien. Izuku, ¿se puede saber a detalle el motivo de tu visita?

—Como su protegido —Izuku hablaba de Ranpo— ya habrá notado, vengo por asuntos de Yuei.

—¿Los villanos se involucraron con la Port Mafia? —preguntó el azabache, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Y tienen planeado la aniquilación de All Might y otros héroes —concluyó Izuku.

—¿Y nos necesitas solo para acabar con la Port Mafia? —preguntó Fukuzawa.

—No, Fukuzawa-dono —negó Izuku—. Conozco perfectamente su... peculiar, relación con la Port Mafia. La razón por la que estoy aquí es para darle un mensaje a uno de ustedes.

—¿Mensaje? ¿Cómo? Tú no pareces haber tenido relación con la Port Mafia —dijo el azabache, confundido.

—Está en una de las escenas donde tuvieron acción. El mensaje está, digamos codificado, en un raro símbolo —aclaró el peliverde.

—¿Dices que nos necesitas solo para ver a quién pertenece ese mensaje? —preguntó Fukuzawa.

—Correcto—respondió Izuku—. Es bastante obvio que no fue dejado ahí por error, por eso me pareció extraño. Lo único que deduje es que el símbolo que usaron era de origen mitológico.

Yukichi miró a su protegido, el cual asintió.

—¿Tienes una foto? —le preguntó a Izuku. Él asintió—. Muéstrasela a Ranpo.

El peliverde se acercó al mayor y le enseñó la fotografía.

Ranpo sonrió.

—Solo hay alguien lo suficientemente aburrido en esta agencia para saber lo que significa —dijo Ranpo, sonriendo—. ¡Atsushi!

El albino de antes había entrado a gran velocidad.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Ranpo-san?! —gritó preocupado.

—Para ti —dijo Ranpo, calmado, enseñando la foto del símbolo a Atsushi.

El albino la tomó el papel con sus manos y se aterró al verlo.

—¿Quién lo envió? —preguntó, sin alzar la mirada.

—El caballero que ves aquí —dijo Ranpo, señalando a Izuku—. Los presento. Izuku Midoriya, Atsushi Nakajima.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron y estrecharon manos, ambos con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer, Atsushi.

—Lo mismo digo, Izuku. Pero, dejando las formalidades ¿Quién te dio esto? —preguntó Atsushi sobre el papel.

—Lo encontré en una de las escenas donde la Port Mafia tuvo actividad —respondió el peliverde—. Me pareció que era un mensaje, por eso vine aquí. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Solo sé que es de mitología y que se usaba para dar peligro, pero, hay dos piezas que no encajan.

Atsushi miró la foto con mucha atención, deseando que fuera producto de su paranoica mente, pero no le cabían dudas.

—Es un mensaje de peligro, de eso no cabe dudas —dijo el albino—. Los dos símbolos que no encajan —señaló a los susodichos— son un tipo de forma de dar coordenadas; los símbolos representan las letras iniciales de un lugar en específico.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? En ninguno de los libros que he leído encontré algo parecido —preguntó el peliverde. Nakajima se sonrojó.

—E-Eso no es importante...

—Aw~, código de novios —dijo Ranpo, burlón.

—L-Lo importante aquí es —dijo Atauahi, tratando de ignorar el incómodo momento—, que debe ser una amenaza grande si ni la misma Port Mafia puede hacerle frente.

—¿Y sabes qué tipo de catástrofe puede ser? —preguntó Yukichi.

—Algo grande, es lo único que puedo asegurar.

—¿Y cuáles son los lugares que indican las coordenadas? —preguntó Midoriya.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa —confesó Atsushi—. Uno de los lugares es Yokohama —Ranpo y Fukuzama se alertaron—, el otro es Kamino.

—¿Puedes enviarnos al lugar exacto donde nos indica el símbolo? Tal vez así acabemos con la catástrofe —preguntó Izuku.

—Para eso tendría que hablar con Ryu- ¡Con alguien! ¡Tendría que hablar con alguien! —el albino se volvió a sonrojar.

—Ah~. El amor —dijo Ranpo en un suspiro.

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias por su colaboración, espero que me ayuden con este proyecto —Izuku hizo una reverencia.

—Nosotros serviremos a Yokohama, Izuku —fue lo que dijo Fukuzawa.

—¿Saben? —todos miraron a Ranpo— No estaría mal trabajar como aliados.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Ranpo-san? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Está claro que este tema está a niveles muy complejos —dijo Ranpo—; y solo digo que necesitaremos ayuda de, hmm ¿Cómo lo digo?

—Ayuda que nos pueden dar las instalaciones de la preparatoria Yuei —concluyó Izuku, totalmente de acuerdo con el otro detective.

—¡Correcto, Izuku!

—Pero, Izuku ¿cuentas con ese privilegio por parte de Yuei? —preguntó Atsushi.

—No está confirmado —le respondió el peliverde— ¡Pero lo conseguiré! ¡Concuerdo con Ranpo-san cuando dice que esto va a ser grande! Así que: ¡Demos lo mejor! Me retiro. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Y el peliverde se fue felizmente de la agencia, con su objetivo en mente.

.

.

.

.

.

En la escuela para héroes, Yuei, todos los alumnos maldecían mentalmente al detective DIHM.

—¡ESE MALDITO!

Bueno. No todos.

—¡¿COMO SE LE OCURRE PROHIBIRNOS ALGO CUANDO ÉL SE COPORTA COMO UN IMBECIL?!

—Baku-bro, relájate —intentó calmarlo la copia de pikachu, que también estaba molesto.

—¡CALLATE, IDIOTA!

—¡Bakugō, no le hables así a tu compañero! —le ordenó el sub-delegado.

—¡TU NO ME MANDAS, VENGADOR CON POSIBLE MUERTE! —eso fue un golpe bajo para IIda Tenya.

—¡Chicos, tengo noticias! —exclamó Toru Hagakure—. ¡Parece que el director está planeando una futura reunión con DIHM, en la escuela!

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la chica invisible.

—¿Sabes cuándo será? —preguntó Mina.

—No, pero el director está muy convencido de...

—Siéntense, retoños —el salón quedó en las penumbras del silencio cuando Aizawa hizo su aparición—. Preparen sus trajes, hoy vamos a...

—Disculpe, Aizawa-sensei —lo interrumpió Kaminari.

—¿Sí, Kaminari?

— ¿Es verdad eso de que el tal DIHM va a venir a Yuei?

—Es lo más probable.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO PUEDEN DEJAR QUE ESE IDIOTA ENTRE AQUI?!

—Bakugō, guarda silencio. Además, ese "idiota" —el maestro usó las comillas— fue el responsable de que la Yuei reforzara sus sistemas de seguridad para que TU estés bien —creo que es bastante obvio que enfatizo el "TU".

El chico-explosivo se quedó callado.

Mientras los alumnos tenían clases, el director Nezu tenía una pequeña lucha consigo mismo.

—¿En serio soy tan igualito a ese oso bicolor?

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Izuku se había reunido en la Agencia Armada de Detectives –que aceptaron gustosamente trabajar con él−. Lo único que Izuku necesitaba para tener su propia "Agencia de Detectives" era que Nezu copia barata de Monokuma le permitiera usar su oficina. Y es así que nos ubicamos en el presente.

—Entonces ¿Qué me dice, Nezu copia barata de Monokuma? ¿Me permitirá su oficina? —preguntó Izuku, el cual creo que ya quedo BASTANTE CLARO que es el detective DIHM.

—Aun no estoy muy seguro de hacerlo.

—Escuche, Nezu copia barata de Monokuma, estoy formando un equipo competente para así resolver este conflicto del traidor.

—¿En serio?

—De verdad —enfatizó el detective—. Entonces ¿Qué me dice? ¿hacemos el trato?

La rata se quedó callada por unos minutos, meditando la situación.

Para empezar, tuvieron un pésimo año, con dos tragedias que terminaron en muerte; un excéntrico lunático que se hace llamar detective había "resuelto" el caso, que terminó siendo una mierda sin importancia, y a hora ese lunático lo estaba llamando para tomar prestada su oficina... Nada bien, todo mal.

Pero ¿Qué más tenía que perder? La oferta del lunático sonaba tentadora si estabas en una desesperante situación.

La copia barata de Monokuma suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo—. No tengo nada que perder.

—Excelente. Estaremos ahí e días. Muchas gracias por su colaboración.

—De na —DIHM colgó—… da.

Mientras tanto, el detective DIHM estaba contactando con la ADA (Agencia de Detectives Armados) para darle las novedades al jefe Fukuzawa.

—Iremos en dos días, tenemos asuntos que resolver aquí —le dijo Yukichi.

—Lo entiendo. Prepararé todo para cuando lleguen. Muchas gracias otra vez por tomarse las molestias, Fukuzawa-dono.

El mayor colgó la llamada y miró a Ranpo, que estaba sentado en su escritorio comiendo unas papitas.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que pueda ser este trabajo? —le preguntó al más joven.

—Esto va a ser grande —le dijo Edogawa—. Puede que acabemos fácilmente con la amenaza que prepararon los villanos, pero la parte complicada será tener al mayor número de ilesos en el proceso.

—Sé que suena egoísta —dijo Fukuzawa—, pero la prioridad son las personas de Yokohama; lo heridos en Kamino no son nuestra responsabilidad.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, e Izuku también. La prioridad ahora es ir a la Yuei y resolver esto lo antes posible. Ahora, si me disculpas, los dulces no se meterán en mi boca solos.

No creo que sea necesario decir que se empezó a comer los snacks todo feliz de la vida.

El jefe salió de la oficina para darle la noticia al resto de su equipo.

—Pero ¿no están los héroes para resolver esa situación? —preguntó Atsushi, ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Parece que los villanos responsables del ataque a los estudiantes tienen una pequeña alianza con la Port Mafia —les aclaró el mayor.

—Qué raro, no es algo que Mori haría —dijo Dazai, pensativo.

—Creemos que lo amenazaron — todos abrieron sus ojos ante lo dicho.

—Debe ser algo grande; los mejores de la Mafia fácilmente podrían acabar con la amenaza —reflexionó el mayor de los Tanizaki.

—De seguro es solo una trampa, no debe ser nada grave —dijo Kunikida, concentrándose más en su laptop que en la reunión como tal.

—Ranpo ya confirmó que es algo grande, y según lo dicho por Atsushi tiene que ser una amenaza que ponga en riesgo nuestra ciudad.

—Tal vez Kunikida-san tenga razón, jefe —dijo Atsushi—. No creo que sea una amenaza tan grande. Todo estará bien.

—De todos modos, investigaremos esto a fondo. Hagan sus maletas, haremos un viaje.

—¡¿En serio!? —exclamó Kenji, emocionado.

—Lo acabamos de confirmar con nuestro nuevo aliado. Hagan sus maletas, nos iremos en dos días.

—¡¿Dos días?! —exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

—Fu-Fukuzawa-san, ¿no podría darnos más tiempo? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Lo máximo que puedo darles son tres días. Hasta entonces, prepárense —y el viejo con arrugas súper-sensuales se fue a la oficina.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos reflexionando la apresurada situación, otros intentando calmarse y uno solo intentó suicidarse tomando cloroformo-marca-ACME.

—Dazai, no te suicides en medio de un caso como este —le dijo Kunikida.

—Pero~ Kunikida-kun~ ¿Cuándo entonces? —preguntó Dazai con su típica "inocencia", provocándole un ligero tick al rubio que tenía por compañero.

—Sigo preguntándome cual será esa amenaza que preocupa tanto al jefe —dijo Naomi, buscando información sobre consoladores para jugar con su hermano.

—Bueno —dijo Dazai—, creo tener un ejemplo de qué tan grande puede ser esa amenaza —todos se tensaron por el tono serio que usó el castaño—: igual de grande que este dilema… ¡No sé qué ropa ponerme! ¿Quién me ayuda?

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo en el que nuestros personajes de BSD (Bungou Stray Dogs) preparaban sus cosas para irse a la academia de héroes, ya todos estaban subiendo al avión que Izuku preparo especialmente para recogerlos.

—Izuku sí que quiere recibirnos bien —dijo Ranpo, mirando con detenimiento el interior de la nave.

—¡Es muy grande! ¿en serio nos mantendrá en el aire? —exclamó Kenji.

—Me pregunto qué hará Izuku para pagar esto —dijo Atsushi, impresionado por el simple hecho de estar dentro de un avión tan carísimo como ese.

—¿No lo sabías, Atsushi-kun? —le preguntó Ranpo.

—¿Qué cosa, Ranpo-san?

El mayor se le acercó rápidamente y le susurró: — él es DIHM.

El albino estaba a punto de gritar en modo de sorpresa, pero Edogawa fue más rápido y le tapó la boca.

—Deja que él mismo se lo diga a los demás, no arruines la sorpresa —le susurró. Nakajima asintió—. ¡Bien! ¡Que empiece el viaje! ¡¿Dónde están los dulces?!

—Ranpo, ¿no los trajiste? Te dije específicamente que te alistaras bien —le dijo el presidente. El detective lo miró indignado.

—¡¿En serio crees que yo debería cometer semejante estupidez?! ¡Se suponía que uno de ellos...! —señaló a sus compañeros— me traerían mi ración de azúcar!

—Ranpo, todos te dijimos específicamente que estábamos ocupados —le recordó Yosano, poniéndose cómoda en uno de los asientos del avión.

—¡Creí que era solo una broma! ¡¿Ni siquiera el sumiso de Atsushi?!

—¡Oye! —exclamó el mencionado, ofendido.

—¡Silencio! ¡Sabes que es verdad!

—Este sin dudas va a ser un fastidioso viaje opinó Tanizaki con un tono cansado.

—Mírale el lado bueno —dijo Dazai— ¡La altura a la que estaremos será demasiado alta! ¡¿No sería genial que haya una falla del sistema que cause que el avión se estrelle y muramos todos?! ¡Sería genial! —exclamó emocionado. La idea le excitaba.

—Sigo preguntándome cómo es que no te he estrangulado —murmuró Kunikida, resignado.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ah~. Al fin descargué —dijo Denki, aliviado, pues al fin pudo usar el baño.

Mientras caminaba calmadamente por los pasillos para volver a clases, su visto apreció un círculo hecho por hombres de negro, que caminaban a la par. Le costó un poco, pero dentro de esos hombres, pudo apreciar una silueta; era mucho más pequeña que los uniformados, e iba vestida con ropas negras y holgadas, y su cara era cubierta por una máscara.

En ese momento, a Denki le dieron ganas de gritar ¡DIHM!

Corrió lo más rápido al salón y lo gritó a los 7 vientos.

—¡DIHM está aquí!

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Nezu, el director estaba teniendo una desagradable platica con el héroe número 2 del top. Justo cuando había logrado convencerlo de que se fuera de su escuela, la razón de las desgracias del pelirrojo se hizo presente en la oficina.

—¡TÚ! —exclamó molesto Endeavor, mirando con puro odio a DIHM.

Antes de que pudiera calcinar a DIHM, uno de los hombres se le acercó corriendo y utilizó una llave en él, evitando que sus llamas salieran hacia la persona a la que protegía.

—¡SUELTAME! ¡BASTARDO! —Endeavor intentaba zafarse del agarre del hombre, pero solo ganaba más dolor.

—Héroe profesional número 2 en el ranking, Endeavor, le pido cortésmente que se retire. Tengo asuntos que resolver aquí en Yuei —le dijo DIHM.

—¡¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE HARÉ LO QUE TÚ ME DICES!

—Sí —la forma seca en la que le respondió DIHM solo enojó aún más al héroe profesional—. Oye ¿Cómo crees que la prensa se tome la noticia de que tú atacaste a uno de los mejores detectives del mundo en un simple ataque de ira? ¿Hmm? —el pelirrojo no dijo nada por el coraje. El bastardo enmascarado tenía razón.

Relajó su cuerpo en señal de que se rendía. El hombre que lo tenía atrapado entendió el gesto, dejándolo ir.

Se levantó furioso y solo se retiró de la habitación.

—Está enojado —le dijo Nezu a DIHM—. Desde que cancelamos las pasantías ha venido a reclamarme que las retomemos, pero sigo en contra.

—Veo que tomó en cuenta mi suposición. Me alegra.

—¿Suposición? —dijo Nezu, confundido—. Concentrándonos en la razón de tu visita ¿Dónde está tu equipo?

—La limusina ya fue por él. Por ahora me encargaré de hacer unas pequeñas llamadas, y manos a la obra.

—¿Alguien te vio entrar? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Muchos me vieron, pero nadie es una amenaza.

—DIHM, no deberías ser así de despreocupado sobre mostrarte públicamente, puede ser peligroso.

—Le digo que estoy bien. Gracias por su preocupación, pero sé cómo debo actuar —le dijo DIHM, harto de la preocupación del director. Nezu suspiró.

—Bueno, me retiro. Buena suerte; si necesita algo, no dude en contactar con los héroes —cumplió su palabra y se fue a las oficinas generales.

DIHM aprovechó la soledad para quitarse las gafas y cubre-bocas, exponiendo su rostro pecoso y ojos esmeralda a sus guardias y a las paredes de la oficina.

Revisó con detenimiento el cuarto en donde estaba, se acostumbró bastante a resolver crímenes en la comodidad de una habitación con cama, sus juguetes regados por doquier y un montón de bolsas de dulces vacías y llenas esparcidas en donde se le pegara la gana. Estar en una oficina muy arreglada y organizada sin dudas iba a ser un desafío.

—Doce —llamó a uno de sus soldados −por precaución, no decía sus voces a no ser que estuvieran a salvo, así que usaban números para identificarse−.

—Diga, señor.

—¿Serías tan amable de pasarme mi mochila? —le preguntó Izuku cortésmente, extendiendo su brazo para tomar el bolso amarillo.

—Aquí tiene, señor —el guardia le dio la mochila que él mismo llevaba puesta por cuestiones de cuidado y protección.

Izuku la agarró y revisó su contenido, sonriendo. Sacó todo lo que estaba en ella: juguetes, dulces, juegos de mesa, varios paquetes de dados, cartas y dominós, y una laptop.

—Señor ¿Qué hacemos mientras usted investiga el caso? —preguntó número 32.

—Por ahora, solo necesito que vigilen que ningún estudiante entre a esta habitación. Eso sería todo, chicos —dijo el peliverde sin dirigirles la mirada, estaba muy ocupado armando una pirámide de cartas.

—A la orden, señor —Izuku sonrió por el excelente servicio, su equipo de soldados era bastante leal a él.

Los guardias se acomodaron, cuatro cubriendo la puerta y los otros dos vigilaban que Izuku estuviera bien.

Mientras Izuku conversaba calmadamente con los hombres de negro mientras hacía un castillo con dados, la clase 1-A estaban planeando una estrategia para emboscar al detective y convencerlo de que reanude las pasantías. O bueno, un cuarto del salón, ya que los que tenían sentido común decidían dejar en paz a DIHM –menos Bakugō, ese si quería matarlo, pero lo haría solo−.

—Atacaremos todos a la vez, así ninguno de sus guardias podrá proteger la puerta —susurró Kaminari.

—Buen plan. No lo verán venir —dijo Mina.

—Decido, pelearemos por nuestros derechos como futuros héroes.

—¡¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR?! ¡BOLA DE IDIOTAS!

—Bakugō, estamos peleando por nuestros derechos. ¡Únetenos! —le dijo Kirishima

—¡JA! ¡Como si fuera a hacer equipo con ustedes! ¡IDIOTAS!

—Como tú digas. Cuando veas como estamos de viaje por las pasantías nos agradecerás —dijo Denki.

—Fracasaran —le dijo Jirou, indiferente.

—¡Que mala, Jirou! —se quejó Toru, triste.

—Chicos, es mejor que no lo hagan, se meterán en problemas —dijo la delegada, intentando convencer a sus amigos.

—Tranquila, Yaomomo. ¡Ganaremos la batalla! —le dijo Mina.

—Tal vez la batalla, pero no la guerra —IIda arruinó el momento de inspiración. Se le veía deprimido, desde que cancelaron las pasantías solo por la deducción de DIHM, todos le ignoran y lo miran como un falso héroe; él acepta esas miradas, sabiendo que se las merece.

—Calma, IIda-kun. Te prometo que toda nuestra victoria te la dedicaremos a ti —le dijo Kirishima, intentando animarlo.

—Retoños, cierren la boca y pónganse a trabajar —dijo Mama Orgua, despertando de su sueño en el que él era una mariposa libre y sonámbula.

Todos se callaron y empezaron a terminar la tarea de matemáticas.

.

.

.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Ranpo, impaciente.

—No —dijeron todos a la vez.

—¿Ahora sí?

—No.

…

—¿Y ahora sí?

—¡Ranpo, hazme un favor y cállate! —exclamó Yosano, irritada.

—Me aburro. Alguien entreténgame —demandó Edogawa.

—Ponte a leer un libro —le dijo Yosano. Ella estaba en otro espacio sentada con Kunikida.

—Todos tienen finales muy predecibles.

—Cuenta ovejas —le dijo Kenji, que estaba sentado con los hermanos Tanizaki.

—Iugh, moriré de aburrimiento. Alto, es verdad, ya me muero de aburrimiento.

—Intenta suicidarte —no se necesita escribirlo para saber quién lo dijo.

—Dazai-san, juramos que no ensuciaríamos la limusina de Izuku —le recordó Atsushi.

—¡Es verdad, Atsushi-kun! Es por eso que nos vamos a suicidar con esto —el castaño amante de los suicidios dobles sacó unas pastillas de su abrigo.

—¿Pastillas? No quiero que muera por sobredosis.

—Atsushi-kun, cuando seas tú el que se suicide porque yo me suicide, entenderás perfectamente porque es mejor suicidarse por pastillas.

—No me suicidaré por usted.

—¡Que cruel! ¡Creí que te importaba!

—Espero que Izuku tenga dulces para mí —murmuró Ranpo, intentando dormir.

Izuku estaba tranquilamente compartiendo dulces con sus guardias mientras jugaba al ajedrez con uno de ellos.

—Jaque mate —dijo, con superioridad. El peliverde abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¡No se vale! ¡Yo nunca fui bueno en los deportes! —empezó a quejarse Izuku.

—Esto no es tanto un deporte, es un juego de mesa.

—Te odio —murmuró Izuku haciendo un puchero. El guardia sonrió.

Cuando Izuku estaba por proponerle un juego de damas –juego en el cual era mejor− su computadora empezó a emitir un sonido.

—N —murmuró Izuku, sabiendo que era un comunicado—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuándo se conectó con el albino.

—Tengo noticias del asesino de héroes. Está en Tokio. Ya comuniqué a la policía de su ubicación, no deben tardar más de dos días en atraparlo.

—Estoy feliz de escuchar eso. Se lo haré saber a los héroes. Muchas gracias.

—Alto, DIHM, eso no es todo. Me enteré de que las ciudades Kamino y Yokohama están en un peligro de aniquilación ¿tienes alguna teoría?

—Lo único que puedo asegurar es que es algo grande, pero no tengo una teoría concluyente.

—Entiendo. ¿Ya lo hablaste con tus aliados?

—Sí, piensan igual. Pero, tranquilo, lograremos sacar la verdad y salvar las ciudades.

—Eso espero. No me decepciones.

La llamada se finalizó.

El peliverde miró por un momento la pantalla de su dispositivo y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó el guardia que le ganó en ajedrez.

—Tranquilo, 18. Todo bien.

El peliverde recibió una llamada a su celular. Revisó el número, desconocido. Contestó.

—¿Ya llegaron? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Estamos dejando nuestras cosas en el hotel. Solo quería saber algo de suma importancia —le dijo Fukuzawa.

—Tengo dulces para Ranpo —el contrario suspiró aliviado.

—Vamos para allá.

Colgó.

—¡¿TiEnE DuLcEs?! —preguntó Ranpo, histérico.

—Sí —le dijo el mayor. Ranpo suspiró y empezó a actuar como si nada.

—Bien ¡Vámonos! —golpeó fuertemente a Atsushi y se montó en su espalda, era su caballo favorito en toda la agencia. Al peliblanco le salió un chichón al estilo anime.

.

.

.

Después de esperar una pinche eternidad, La Agencia Armada de Detectives había llegado a Yuei.

—Bien, es aquí —dijo Fukuzawa mientras miraba el gran edificio—: la academia Yuei.

—No se ve muy protegida —opinó Yosano.

—Bueno, tampoco es que nuestra agencia tenga la mejor seguridad —dijo Tanizaki.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Esperar a que Izuku venga o...?

—No es necesario —Dazai apuntó a los muros de Yuei y vieron que estos empezaban a abrirse, dejándolos pasar.

—Entremos.

El chófer escuchó las palabras de Ranpo y empezó a conducir hacia la academia.

Los alumnos miraban con curiosidad el vehículo, no sabían que alguna persona importante fuera a la escuela.

Izuku, al ver que sus futuros colegas salían del auto por las cámaras de seguridad, se cubrió el rostro y salió para recibirlos, obviamente con su séquito de hombres cubriéndoles hasta el orto.

—¡Izuku! ¡Qué alegría verte! —exclamó Ranpo despreocupadamente.

—Hola, Ranpo-san.

—Me gustaría presentarme como se debe, pero llevo como 15 horas sin comer ningún dulce y me falta azúcar en mi sistema. Así que, Izuku, si eres tan amable.

—Caminen —dijo Izuku y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la Yuei con el peculiar equipo atrás.

Todos los alumnos presentes en los pasillos miraban extrañados al grupo de sub-normales que tenía Izuku. Pero todo se fue a la chingada cuando Dazai se cruzó con Midnight. El castaño se acercó rápidamente a ella y se arrodilló para tomarle la mano y besarla. La mujer lo miró sonrojada.

—Bella dama, usted que se ve tan hermosa hoy, ¿me haría el hombre más feliz cometiendo suicidio doble conmigo? —preguntó el castaño educadamente. Todos sus compañeros solo chocaron sus palmas con su frente.

—Discúlpelo, señorita heroína. Es un idiota —se disculpó Kunikida, llevándose a su compañero.

—¿En serio ese es el equipo que al que el director respeta? —se preguntó Midnight, incrédula.

—No se juzga a un libro por su portada —dijo Cementoss, mirando como el grupo se alejaba.

Por otro lado, el grupo de héroes conformados por la una diminuta parte de la clase 1-A, se preparaban para darle la putiza de su vida al detective por arruinar su vida escolar.

—Se acerca ¿Están listos? —preguntó Toru. Todos asintieron.

—Izuku, ¿te fijaste en el grupo de alumnos que te van a golpear? —le preguntó Ranpo al enmascarado con total calma.

—Son principiantes. Estaremos bien.

Cual animal salvaje, Kaminari corrió hacia el enmascarado y usó su Quirk para darle a algunos soldados. Pero grande fue su sorpresa y vergüenza al ver como los hombres no parecían ceder a su poder, pero los visitantes sí.

Sus amigos, al ver que no tenía efecto alguno el poder del rubio, se lanzaron al ataque. Mina corrió hacia el grupo y lanzó una buena cantidad de ácido, pero se asustó al ver como los hombres sacaban paraguas-marca-ACME y protegían al grupo con los mismos; ese fue el primer día en la historia en el que ACME funciona de verdad.

Sero notó la derrota de su amiga, así que decidió neutralizar al séquito de detectives con su cinta, pero se asustó cuando vio como un chico albino transformaba su mano a una pata de tigre y cortaba la cinta como si nada.

—¿Cuándo se darán por vencidos? Me dan pena ajena —se quejó Ranpo.

—Ni idea.

No les quedaba mucho tiempo, el peculiar grupo estaba a tan solo unos pasos de entrar a la oficina. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Kirishima Eijirou no atacó. Así fue como calmadamente la agencia entró a la oficina.

—Bro ¿Qué te pasó? Te paralizaste —preguntó Sero, decepcionado del pelirrojo.

—No iba a servir, ellos ya sabían de todos modos que iba a atacar. Perdimos una vez más —el chico con mordida de tiburón también estaba decepcionado: habían perdido.


	7. Capítulo 6

El grupo de estudiantes rebeldes caminó con los ánimos por los suelos por la cafetería de la escuela, emanando un aura más que depresiva.

—Chicos ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Ojiro, sabiendo la humillante respuesta.

—Mal. Fracasamos. No estamos hechos para ser héroes —dijo Denki, deprimido.

—Bueno, siempre se aprende de los errores —intentó animarlos, pero solo hizo que se sintieran peor al escuchar la palabra "errores".

—¡JA! ¡Les dije que no podrían! —se burló Bakugō, sentando en una mesa solo como el intento-de-chico-malo que es.

—¡Bro, nos guardaste una mesa! ¡Qué masculino! —dijo Kirishima, sentándose sin importarle la vena que palpitaba en la cabeza del cenizo.

Volviendo con los detectives, estaban hablando de asuntos-nada-importantes-pero-divertidos.

—¡No es justo! ¡Tú te quedaste con todas las paletas! ¡Yo quiero paletas! —gritó Ranpo, pues no quería tener en su barra de golosinas solo dulces.

—Ranpo-san, fui muy generoso; le dejé todos los chocolates —le dijo Izuku.

—Tú sabes que me encantan las paletas. ¡No fuiste nada generoso!

—Izuku —lo llamó Yosano—, cállalo —el peliverde se tensó al ver la linda sonrisa, detrás de ella se ocultaba una gran perversidad combinado con tendencias sádicas. Simplemente espeluznante.

El peliverde suspiró.

—Ranpo-san, se quedará con todas las paletas, pero deme los chocolates —el mayor no lo esperó y le aventó las golosinas marrones y blancas en la cara.

—Gracias por hacer negocios —dijo el azabache, llevándose una paleta a la boca.

—Ya que terminaron con su rara negociación, ¿podemos empezar? —preguntó Kunikida.

—Kunikida tiene razón. Empecemos la reunión —dijo Fukuzawa. Ranpo se acomodó en un asiento e Izuku encendió su laptop.

—Para esta reunión, tengo a un invitado especial —todos miraron con atención como Izuku conectaba el dispositivo a un proyector, dando así la vista de su fondo de pantalla en la pared.

Entró en un lugar para hacer video-llamadas y llamó al invitado.

Todos se sorprendieron al leer el nombre del contacto.

—¿Cómo lograste contactarlo? —preguntó Dazai.

—No fue gran cosa —le respondió Izuku.

Tardó un poco, pero el contrario respondió la llamada.

—¿Alguna noveda~...? No mames ¿Por qué el desperdicio de vendas está contigo? —preguntó Chūya Nakahara, irritado.

—¡Hola, Chūya! ¡Chibi! ¡Mi amor! ¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó Dazai a Nakahara.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Maldito desperdicio de vendas! —exclamó el mafioso.

—Chūya-san, por favor contrólese e ignore al suicida —le pidió Izuku, calmado. El mafioso exhaló fuertemente y posó su vista en él.

—¿Por qué me contactaste? —preguntó seriamente Nakahara.

—Sabemos del trato que la Port Mafia tiene con una organización llamada Liga de Villanos. Nombre absurdo, por cierto —dijo el peliverde.

—¿Dónde está el problema?

—Chūya-san, conocemos la razón: una supuesta amenaza capaz de destruir la ciudad de Yokohama —el mafioso bajó la mirada.

—Mori nos habló acerca de un prototipo capaz de superar nuestros poderes. Después dijo que lo amenazaron con destruir la ciudad, iniciando con las oficinas de la Port Mafia.

—Están hablando en serio —dijIzuku serio—. Si ya inventaron un prototipo capaz de soportar el 100% de All Might, no deberían tener problema en intentar crear uno para aguantar sus poderes.

—¿Tienes alguna imagen de la cosa peligrosa? —preguntó Tanizaki, se refería al Nomu.

—Le enviaré una foto a Izuku cuando terminé la llamada.

—Bueno, eso sería todo. Gracias, Chūya-san, espero que nos veamos pronto.

—Adiós, Izuku —dijo sonriente el mafioso. Pero cambió su rostro al ver a Dazai—. Y tú, maldita momia suicida, no te suicides antes de que yo llegué a donde está tu jodido trasero.

—¡Chūya! ¡¿Vas a venir?! ¡Genial! ¡Te prometo que intentaré suicidarme lo menos que pueda! —exclamó contento Osamu. A Chūya le dio un tick.

—Me voy —y el mafioso colgó la llamada.

—¿Cuándo pensaste decirnos qué invitaste a un miembro de la Port Mafia? —le preguntó Fukuzawa a Izuku, se veía algo molesto.

—Lo siento, Fukuzawa-dono, pero era la mejor forma de obtener información —Izuku sonrió avergonzado. El mayor suspiró.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Nakahara?

—Puede que entre esta y la próxima semana. Le será algo complicado convencer a la mafia de dejarlo ir.

—Chūya lo logrará, eso te lo aseguró —dijo Dazai, confiado.

—Eso espero, no pagué por una habitación extra para nada.

—No sabía que fueras tan tacaño, Izuku —se burló Yosano.

Izuku iba a refutar, pero una notificación lo detuvo. El mafioso le había enviado las imágenes de los Nomus.

Se empezaron a mostrar un montón de imágenes de lo que parecían ser.

—¿Pájaros-súper-desarrollados? – el mayor de los Tanizaki.

—Puede que eso parezca, pero ese pájaro es lo que dejó en un grave estado al héroe número 1.

—Deberíamos hablar con All Might —dijo Atsushi.

—Que fastidio, no me gusta hacer interrogatorios —dijo Ranpo.

—Pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Ninguno de los testigos tiene alguna muestra para averiguar más detalles de esta cosa. Atsushi —le llamó Izuku al albino—, acompáñame, iremos con All Might.

—Eh, bien.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la oficina, pero antes Izuku se colocó su sexy cubre-bocas y googles.

Caminaron sin prisa alguna hacia la oficina donde yacían algunos de los maestros. Cuando entraron, no vieron al Símbolo de la Paz.

—¿Y All Might? —preguntó DIHM, impaciente. Todos los maestros giraron a verlo con algo de sorpresa.

—E-Está con la clase 1-B —le dijo Present Mic.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció el albino y se fueron al salón de la clase—. ¿Crees que esté bien interrumpir su clase?

—No le veo el problema —le restó importancia Izuku.

Cuando ya estaban frente a las grandes puertas de la clase, Izuku preguntó.

—¿Soy muy bajito o las puertas son el problema?

—No soy el indicado para contestar− dijo Atsushi, mirando las puertas con asombro. ¿Para qué mierda necesitaban puertas de 2 metros? Los dos se miraron y alzaron los hombros, no tenían tiempo para discutir sobre su estatura.

El albino se acercó y tocó la puerta suavemente.

—¿Quién será? —preguntó Itsuka Kendo al aire.

—Joven Tetsutetsu, ¿sería tan amable de ir? —le preguntó All Might.

—Claro —el chico de hierro se levantó para ir a abrirle la puerta a quien sea; pero GRANDE fue la sorpresa de toda la clase al ver a un lindo albino acompañado de DIHM.

—All Might —lo llamó el enmascarado—, queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

El rubio miró sorprendido a los dos jóvenes.

—Discúlpenme, jóvenes. Vayan a los vestuarios, pónganse los uniformes de educación física y espérenme en el campo.

—¡Si, All Might!

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y retiraron del salón.

—¿Qué desean preguntarme?

—Es acerca del incidente en USJ —le dijo DIHM.

—Adelante.

Los dos entraron al salón y se sentaron en unos pupitres.

—Tenemos entendido que usted fue derrotado por un pájaro-súper-desarrollado; necesitamos que nos hable de él.

—Qu-Que directo —dijo Atsushi, avergonzado por la forma directa de recordarle la humillante derrota al Símbolo de la Paz.

—El punto es ¿puede darnos algunos detalles del asunto? No tenemos ninguna muestra para saber en concreto de él.

—Lamento decirles que no puedo darles mucha información. Lo único que sé es que tenía una increíble fuerza y resistencia, cada golpe que daba lo recibía sin retroceder. Era realmente impresionante —explicó el héroe.

—¿Y cuándo usted recibía los ataques? ¿Cómo eran sus golpes? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Tenía una increíble fuerza, pero no parecía saber cómo dañarme.

—Eso es malo —dijo DIHM, preocupado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Si lo que dices es verdad y demostraste tu debilidad en algún momento, los villanos ya deben de tener una idea de cómo derrotarte. Si tenemos suerte, serán muy idiotas que no lo habrán notado.

—Pero, eso significa...

—Los villanos pueden que hayan encontrado la debilidad de All Might. Si lograron ganarle al número 1, no se rendirán en buscar la forma de ganarle a los que tienen tus poderes.

El rubio se confundió por lo que dijo Izuku.

—¿A qué se refiere con los que tienen sus poderes?

—No es algo de lo que deba preocuparse, All Might —DIHM se levantó del pupitre—. Hasta entonces, nos retiramos.

—Gracias por su tiempo —le dijo Atsushi, yéndose del salón.

.

.

.

—Tal vez absorbió su fuerza —dijo Tanizaki.

—Eso es estúpido. No tiene sentido —dijo Ranpo.

—Simplemente era muy resistente, de ese modo recibía los golpes sin echarse atrás; recuerden, el Nomu fue creado para soportar todo el poder de All Might —dijo Izuku.

—Y a su vez ser tan fuerte como él —añadió Atsushi.

—Por ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en la amenaza que podría destruir Yokohama —sugirió Naomi.

—Coincido, no me saca la idea de la cabeza —dijo la sádica de Yosano.

—Bien. Atsushi-kun, me dijiste que podrías tener las coordenadas exactas del lugar al que debemos ir si hablabas con alguien, ¿serías tan amable? —le preguntó Izuku.

—Ah, s-sí. Ya vuelvo —el albino salió de la oficina con el teléfono hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Que peculiar relación —dijo Izuku.

—He visto peores —dijo Kunikida.

—Por ahora, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puedan estar los enemigos? —preguntó Naomi.

—Ya los ubiqué, pero lo mejor por ahora es no atacarlos; si atrapamos a los villanos uno por uno será muy molesto —dijo el peliverde.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Lo mejor es matar 2 pájaros en un suicido doble.

—No sé qué me molesta más: esa ridícula referencia o el simple hecho de que la entendí —dijo Midoriya, resignado—. Pero, no importa. Dazai-san, confío en ti y Ranpo para crear una estrategia para capturar a los villanos.

—¿No nos ayudarás? —preguntó el azabache.

—Tengo mucha más confianza en sus estrategias.

—Vaya. No imaginé que uno de los mejores detectives del mundo sea malo con las estrategias —se burló Dazai.

—¡No es eso, Dazai-san!

—¡Tengo la ubicación! —celebró Atsushi entrando en la habitación—. La amenaza que destruirá la ciudad de Yokohama está oculta en alguna parte de la Port Mafia y la Agencia —dijo, preocupado—. Mientras que en Kamino está en un raro edificio abandonado —Izuku prestó mucha atención a eso último.

—El edificio abandonado ¿Dónde está? —le preguntó al albino.

—Por la calle #$%.

—Un área poco recurrida. Buena deducción, Izuku —le felicitó Ranpo.

—¿Alguien me explica que significa? —preguntó Akiko Yosano.

—Yosano-san, el edifico abandonado es el lugar donde yace el líder definitivo de la Liga de Villanos. Además, es el mismo lugar donde crean a los Nomus.

Todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa por la información.

—Pero ¿Por qué iniciar una destrucción en el lugar donde están sus mejores inventos? —preguntó Doppo.

—Debe tener la suficiente confianza en los Nomus para pensar que no serán destruidos por la aniquilación —respondió Izuku.

—Vigilaremos el lugar. Ningún Nomu puede salir. Además, nos será útil para tomar muestras y ver de un mejor ángulo que es el Nomu.

—¡Kunikida y yo nos encargaremos! ¡Atsushi, tú también vendrás! —se ofreció animado Dazai.

—¿Irán ahora?

—Dudo mucho que la Liga de Villanos entre en acción solo por ver a personas merodear. De seguro nos confunden con pobres o algo así. Estaremos bien.

.

.

.

.

.

El trio favorito de los fans de BSD estaba examinando de forma calmada y atenta el lugar abandonado que sospechaban era donde la Liga de Villanos tenía los Nomus.

— No encontré nada, ¿ustedes tuvieron suerte? —preguntó Kunikida por el walkie talkie.

— Negativo.

— Creo que lo tengo —dijo la voz de Dazai. Dio su ubicación y sus acompañantes lo siguieron rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una puerta casi destruida, cubierta de moho y por varios animales diminutos y asquerosos.

—Nadie se atrevería a pasar por ahí —dijo Atsushi, asqueado.

—Bueno, nadie se atrevería a venir aquí.

Dazai abrió las grandes puertas con delicadeza, haciendo mucha fuerza a la vez, pues las puertas eran realmente pesadas. Cuando hubo una apertura lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran entrar, no lo desaprovecharon y entraron con cautela.

Los detectives abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver cantidad de Nomus, cables y máquinas por toda la sala, la cual era muy grande. Lo que más los perturbó, era el extraño hombre vestido de traje que parecía estar conectado a todas las maquinas. Al ver que la mente maestra de todo estaba ahí, se ocultaron rápidamente tras algún tanque donde se creaban los Nomus.

—Necesitamos tomar fotos para Izuku y Ranpo —le recordó Atsushi a su mentor entre susurros.

—Es muy peligroso, no sabemos si está despierto o si nos vio.

— Dazai-san, usted tome las fotos, Kunikida-san y yo lo cubriremos —le ordenó su subordinado, decidido. El castaño le sonrió con orgullo y asintió.

—Kunikida, ¿escuchaste?

—Sí, sí, cubriré tu espalda —Dazai le sonrío.

Agarró la cámara que Atsushi se llevó para tomarle fotos al lugar y, con cautela, le tomó fotografías a varios rincones de la sala desde donde estaba. Dazai miraba todo con asco, los pájaros mutados y tanques que parecían tener jugos de distintos sabores dentro no le daban buena pinta. Cuando terminó de tomar fotografías de los Nomus tomó unas cuantas fotos del hombre conectado. Celebró cuando terminó su trabajo.

—Psss. Kunikida, Atsushi, las tengo —los dos miraron al castaño y sonrieron, ya querían irse rápido de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hmm, esto es malo —dijo Izuku, mirando las fotografías del hombre conectado.

—¿Quién es él? —le preguntó Kenji.

—Es All For One, el mayor villano que ha existido desde la llegada de All Might —le respondió Izuku— La verdad, todos nos esperábamos esto, es muy predecible saber quién quiere acabar a esta escala con el Símbolo de la Paz.

—¿Cuál es su poder? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Puede robar los Quirks de las personas. Una vez los tiene, puede dárselos a alguien más o quedárselos para él solo.

—Eso es malo, ¿puede hacer lo mismo con nosotros? —preguntó Kunikida.

—Tranquilos. Sus poderes son 1000 veces más poderosos. Además, no son Quirks, son poderes sobrenaturales, así que AFO no podría robarlos —dijo Izuku. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

—Bueno, ya tenemos una ubicación, ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Tanizaki.

—Por ahora, Fukuzawa-dono, lo mejor será mantener vigilada esa área y encontrar la siguiente en Yokohama.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo Dazai—, tenemos a un pequeño trio de aliados que hacen algunos trabajos por nosotros; déjaselos a ellos, todo saldrá bien.

—Dame información de ellos, quiero estar seguro.

—¡Buena decisión, Izuku! Tanizaki, ¿serías tan amable?

El pelirrojo asintió y buscó en su laptop información acerca de los agentes de los que hablaba Dazai. Cuando tuvo la información le enseñó las imágenes de las personas a Izuku para saber qué opinaba.

Izuku vio atentamente los rostros de una castaña y un azabache, eran los mismos que le dieron la dirección del edifico de la agencia cuando fue a Yokohama Al ver el tercer y último rostro, se quedó mudo de la impresión, sintió que sus ojos se aguaban rápidamente.

—¿Sorprendido, Izuku? —preguntó Ranpo.

—Izuku ¿estás bien? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Estoy mejor que nunca —el albino logró divisar una sonrisa en el peliverde—. Dazai-san, encárgueselos a ellos, son perfectos.

—¿Por qué el repentino cambio de opinión? —preguntó el suicida.

—Simplemente, sé que todo saldrá bien. Confío plenamente en eso.

.

.

.

.

.

La ciudad de Winchester, Inglaterra, era testigo de la ardua búsqueda de un detective conocido como N para encontrar el arma más letal y despiadada que pudo llegar a la tierra.

—Sabía que no debía confiar en ti —murmuró Near, molesto.

Suspiró, deseando lo mejor. Cuando Izuku haya atrapado al líder, todo habrá acabado, pensaba.

Pero ¿Por qué él no se hizo cargo? Esa pregunta siempre lo hacía revolcarse en la culpa: tenía miedo; miedo de que sus suposiciones no fueran correctas y entonces por su culpa el mundo estaría bajo el mando de los villanos.

Pero conocía a Izuku; él era el indicado para ganarle al mal y sacar la verdad. Sabía qué si era Izuku Midoriya, todo iba a salir bien.

.

.

.

.

.

En la región de Yokohama, un trio de amigos estaban descansando en su hogar, disfrutando de la paz, uno de los mejores placeres de la vida. Hasta que el sonido más irritante la cagó: el-tono-del-celular-BlackBerry-que-usaba-tu-mamá-cuando-estaban-de-moda.

—Alguien que conteste esa mierda —dijo Yuu Uraraka, bastante ocupada relajando su trasero en los cómodos cojines del sofá grupal color vino.

—Gogo, contesta —ordenó un azabache bastante adormilado, el cual estaba recostado en la peludita alfombra que tenía como decoración mientras abrazaba una almohada de Phineas y Ferb que encontró en una venta de garaje.

El rubio, muy a su pesar, se levantó del suelo lentamente; no quería dejar su almohada favorita solo por contestar una llamada de cualquier prostituta que intentara cobrarle carísimo solo por un oral. Pero ahí estaba, agarrando el teléfono con rabia y preparado para insultar a cualquier-lanzada-súper-cobradora.

—Mira, cielo, si quieres a alguien dentro de ti no más cómprate un consolador o ¿yo que sé? Un pepino súper grande, están bastante baratos en los mercaditos de la vecinita tuya.

…

—Atsushi, ¿te contestó? —preguntó Yosano. Al ver la cara pálida del albino, supo que algo no estaba bien.

—No creo poder ver a Gogo a los ojos otra vez —dijo el albino, traumado.

—Bueno, ya que hacemos drama por nada, yo me encargó —Dazai había cogido el teléfono—. Gogo, no sé qué le dijiste a Atsushi, pero lo dejaste traumado.

—¿Daza-sani? —preguntó Gogo, sorprendido—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Una nueva misión?

—Necesitamos que investiguen las oficinas de la agencia. Cualquier cosa que sea sospechosa, no importa si es pequeña u obvia, sáquenla de ahí y arrójenla al mar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Te lo explicaré después, por ahora solo hazlo cuanto antes.

El cenizo se tensó por el tono serio de Dazai, sabía perfectamente que no era algo común en él

—Está bien, Dazai. Me voy.

El cenizo colgó la llamada y suspiró.

—¿A dónde debemos ir? —preguntó Yuu, fastidiada.

—Dazai dice que hay algo raro en la agencia, tenemos que examinarla.

—¿Ese no es trabajo del inspector y Kunikida? —preguntó Mikumo.

—Eso no es lo importante. Vamos, arriba, tenemos que ir.

Sus dos amigos se quejaron, pero se levantaron con una fuerza de voluntad digna de escupir.

.

.

.

.

.

—Chūya, ¿estás seguro de esto? —Mori no se veía muy contento con la idea de que uno de sus mejores ejecutivos haga ese tipo de tratos, en especial en la situación en la que se encontraban.

—No dejaré que unos idiotas como ellos amenacen de esa manera a mi ciudad. Discúlpeme en serio, Mori, pero Yokohama es mi hogar —le dijo Nakahara, decidido.

—Te dejaré ir, con una condición. Iré contigo, si dices algo fuera de lugar no te lo perdonaré.

Chūya miró a su jefe, ofendido. ¿En serio lo creía tan idiota cómo para hacer semejante estupidez? Aunque bueno, considerando el hecho de que hizo un trato con la agencia enemiga a sus espaldas, es algo que se puede perdonar.

—Bien

—Por cierto, Akutagawa vendrá con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! — como cereza del pastel tendría que tolerar las irritantes peleas entre su subordinado y el chico-tigre.

—Es una buena oportunidad para molestarlos a todos ustedes, no la voy a desaprovechar —le dijo Mori, sonriendo "inocentemente". Chūya deseó matar a su jefe por la simple razón de todo ¿Solo para molestarlos? ¡Pues lo logró perfectamente!

—Le daré una excusa al equipo y entonces nos iremos. Avísales a los aliados. Bye.

Mori se fue con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Chūya, por su parte, estaba que se volvía un Dazai... osea un suicida.

El amante de los sombreros suspiró y buscó su teléfono para llamar a DIHM.

Izuku por otro lado, estaba resolviendo algunos crímenes que le enviaba N para no aburrirse: los resolvió todos. Cuando estaba por resolver el caso de un sádico en serie, recibió la llamada de Nakahara a su celular.

—Ahora vuelvo.

El peliverde salió de la oficina, ocultando se rostro, y fue a la azotea.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos un gran ¡GRAN! Problema —le respondió el mafioso, alterado.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Disculpa? ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Mi jefe y un subordinado vendrán conmigo. Y te advierto, son algo desagradables.

—Estaremos bien, Chūya-san. Por ahora, me encargaré de avisarle al resto. Gracias por avisar. Adiós.

El peliverde colgó y caminó a paso calmado a la oficina. Se descubrió su cara y dijo: —Valimos madres. Chūya-san la cagó.

Todos miraron al peliverde confundidos

—Me acaba de llamar, dijo que su jefe y un subordinado lo iban a acompañar.

Dazai se estremeció.

—¡Maldito Chibi! ¡¿No puede hacer algo que no me perjudique?! —exclamó

—No esperaba esta reacción —murmuró Izuku antes de sentarse en su lugar y volver al caso del sádico, pero una vez se sentó se fijó que casi todos sus casos fueron resueltos. Miró a Ranpo con molestia.

—¿Qué? Eran bastante fáciles —dijo Ranpo mientras degustaba una paleta de limón.

El peliverde suspiró y empezó a comer sus dulces mientras miraba como Dazai trataba de matarse saltando de la mesa y como Atsushi golpeaba su cabeza contra el muro emanando un aura depresiva.

Ese grupo era especial, y no por solo sus poderes.


	8. Capítulo 7

Habían pasado dos semanas después desde que los detectives recibieran noticias de la Port Mafia y Dazai rompió su promesa con Chūya, intentando suicidarse unas 13 veces al día. Atsushi, por otro lado, estaba leyendo con mucha atención el _Manual del Suicidio_ que le pertenecía al castaño.

— ¿Cuál crees qué es la forma más rápida de suicidarse? —le preguntó, leyendo con atención un método interesante. Pero ¿De dónde vergas iba a encontrar una cebra en tan poco tiempo?

—¿En serio me preguntas a mí? Tienes un suicida profesional como maestro, pregúntale a él.

—Dazai-san está ocupado, intenta suicidarse con un tenedor de papel.

—¿Cómo Diablos...?

—Dazai es un misterio de la ciencia, Izuku —le interrumpió Tanizaki, suspirando.

—¿Cuándo dijiste que llegarían Nakahara-san y el resto? —le preguntó Kyouka Izumi.

—Deberían llegar en alguno de estos días —le respondió—. Por otro lado, ¿tenemos noticias de la inspección que se hizo en la agencia?

—Los chicos dicen que todo estaba bien —le dijo Doppo.

—Entonces debe significar otra cosa. Pero ¿Qué? —dijo Yosano.

—Lo más probable es que el mensaje se refería a las personas de dichas organizaciones. Es una advertencia de que ustedes están en peligro —dijo Izuku.

—Ranpo, ¿tú qué opinas? —preguntó Fukuzawa.

—Concuerdo con Izuku.

—Pero ¿Por qué matar a sus aliados? —preguntó Naomi.

—Son villanos —le respondió Izuku—, no sorprendería a nadie que traicionen a la Mafia.

—Por ahora, lo mejor es esperar que lleguen los mafiosos, nos darán mejor información —opinó Kunikida.

La habitación se sumió en un cómodo silencio, todos trabajaban en sus laptops calmadamente. Pero no tardó en llegar la desgracia.

—¡Emergencia! ¡Hay un horrible problema! —exclamó Ranpo, alterado. Todos lo miraron con preocupación y curiosidad, menos Izuku, Yosano y Fukuzawa, sabiendo la razón de la exageración del detective.

—¿¡Qué pasa?! —exclamaron todos a la vez, alertas.

—¡Ya No HaY GoLoSiNaS! —exclamó con voz de ultratumba. Todos lo ignoraron—. ¡¿EH?! ¡Oigan, no me ignoren!

—Ranpo, ve a comprarte unos dulces a la cafetería, te doy dinero si quieres— le dijo Fukuzawa.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Ni creas que me ensuciaré las monas haciendo semejante estupidez! ¡Que uno de ustedes vaya!

—Ocupados —dijeron todos a la vez mirando sus computadoras. Ranpo bufó.

—Que amargados.

—Pero, Ranpo-san tiene razón. Ya no hay más golosinas, y necesito mi ración diaria de azúcar para sobrevivir.

—Izuku, ¿no crees que exageras un poco? Además, muchos dulces son malos para ti —le dijo Kunikida.

—Estaré bien, no tengo diabetes. Ahora, si me disculpan —el peliverde se cubrió el rostro—, iré a la cafetería por dulces. Avísenme si hay noticias nuevas.

El enmascarado salió de la oficina y caminó con prisa a la cafetería, si no tenía sus dulces se podía morir de no-diabetes en cualquier momento; no quería morir de una forma tan estúpida. Cuando llegó al lugar donde la mala comida reinaba, pero los dulces mandaban, todo el alumnado lo miró. Se maldijo mentalmente por ir en el receso y no en horario de clases. Caminó a paso lento y nervioso, odiaba ser el centro de atención, ni siquiera con su rostro protegido se sentía a salvo; además, agregando el hecho de que está en el lugar público que más odia, las escuelas, no mejoraba la situación. Afortunadamente, pudo evitar las molestas miradas sobre él cuando llegó a la barra donde tienes que comprar una mezcla-de-basura-que-se-hace-llamar-comida a un precio nada barato.

—¿Qué vas a querer? —preguntó la mujer de la cantina.

—¿Cuántos dulces me puedo llevar con esto? —sacó de su bolsillo un gran fajo de billetes. La mujer, y todos en la cafetería, miraron la impresionante y para nada generosa cantidad de dinero.

—Literalmente te puedes llevar todo en la cafetería− dijo la mujer, que estaba a punto de oler el dinero para ver si era real.

—Genial, los quiero todos, y un katsudon, no puedo almorzar dulces —le extendió el fajo de billetes a la vieja, que lo tomó rápidamente.

—Ahora vuelvo con los dulces —corrió a la parte trasera de la cantina.

Todo el alumnado amante de los dulces –que era literalmente el 93%− miraba al enmascarado con rabia, no había nada de justicia al permitirle a alguien que ni siquiera es alumno tomar todos los dulces como si nada, el resto de los jóvenes también tienen necesidades de azúcar.

—Aquí tienes —dijo la vieja de la cafetería, extendiendo tres bolsas blancas bastante grandes y llenas. ¿Qué tenía la bolsa? Nada más que una increíble cantidad de azúcar—. Ahora vuelvo con tu katsudon.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo DIHM, agarrando con emoción las bolsas.

En una mesa no tan lejos de DIHM, un grupo de adolescentes miraban con rabia al detective enmascarado, uno de ellos estaba que se le reventaba una vena.

—No es justo, yo también quiero dulces —se quejó Mina.

—Y yo quiero ese montón de dinero. ¿Cuánto creen que había en ese fajo? Tal vez 7586 millones —dijo Denki, mientras sacaba su monedero para ver que lo único que tenía era una foto de él y un mono que se robó del zoológico.

—Bro, explota a ese avaricioso diabético —le ordenó Kirishima al de Quirk explosivo.

—¡Tú no me mandas, mierda! —le gritó Katsuki—. Además —sonrió maliciosamente—, no es necesario que me lo digan.

A todos se les formó un nudo en sus pelotas y ovarios mientras miraban como el cenizo extendía sus manos hacia el enmascarado.

—¡SHINEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El enmascarado, en todo ese tiempo, solo se concentraba en que la vieja le diera su puto katsudon, no parecía preocupado de que una explosión se dirigiera hacia él. Hasta que, JUSTAMENTE CUANDO LA EXPLOSIÓN IBA A REVELAR SU IDENTIDAD, se agachó, evitando que la explosión chocara con él y en su lugar chocando con una de las paredes de la cafetería.

Todos mirarían a DIHM con asombro por evitar ese ataque. Pero Katsuki no se echaría para atrás.

—¡MALDITO! ¡SHINE-!

—¡Guarda silencio! —le gritó DIHM, harto del alboroto—. ¡¿No puedo esperar en paz mí almuerzo?! ¡Controla tus estrógenos!

...

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio por el grito descabellado que dio el enmascarado.

—¡Diablos, señorita! —exclamó Kaminari, intentando calmar el ambiente súper tenso que se formó en el comedor.

—Aquí está, joven: un katsudon —le dijo la vieja de la cafetería, extendiendo el platillo.

—Muchas gracias —DIHM agarró el tazón con algo de dificultad debido a las bolsas de dulces que cargaba. Se quitó el cubre-bocas –lo cual sorprendió a todo el alumnado− dejando al aire unas adorables 4 pecas en cada mejilla.

A las chicas les pareció lindo; a los hombres algo-para-nada-sexy; y a Katsuki le dio un fuerte golpe de nostalgia mirar esas constelaciones que yacían en las mejillas del enmascarado.

DIHM inhaló y dejó salir todo ese aire en un ensordecedor: —¡ATSUSHI, AYUDAME!

Con sus extremidades transformadas por el uso de su poder, el albino llegó rápidamente a la cafetería donde estaba el enmascarado.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —exclamó preocupado. DIHM le extendió dos de las bolsas que tenía la azúcar.

—Ayuda —fue lo único que dijo. Al albino se le formó una gota de sudor. Con sus manos hechas patas agarró las dos bolsas con total calma mientras caminaba de vuelta a la oficina. Pero, antes de salir, se giró penosamente hacia los alumnos.

—¡Perdón por el escándalo! ¡Buen provecho! —salió del lugar a la velocidad de un tigre, dejando a su compañero solo.

DIHM se puso una vez más el cubre-bocas. Cuando estaba decidido a irse, una muralla de hielo le impidió salir de la sala.

Izuku hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotros en la audiencia haría.

—¡MONOKUMA ME ATRAPO! ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS! ¡MALDITA COPIA BARATA DE MONOKUMA QUE SE HACE LLAMAR HÉROE! —eran cosas que gritaba mientras se encogía en su lugar: su miedo a las escuelas fue desatado.

El causante del ataque-de-ansiedad-del-detective se acercó a paso calmado hacia él. Una vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca, habló.

—Tú fuiste el que canceló las pasantías, ¿no? —preguntó Todoroki, con su voz calmada.

—¡NO FUI YO, MENTE MAESTRA! ¡LLÉVATE A ALGUIEN MAS! ¡NO JUGARÉ TU PERVERSO JUEGO! —gritaba el enmascarado, cubriendo la parte donde estaban sus oídos. Invierano suspiró.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero no soy esa tal mente maestra.

Izuku, se quitó las manos de los oídos y levantó al instante.

—Oh. Todoroki Shoto —dijo el enmascarado, ahora calmado—. ¿Se puede saber por qué me encarcelaste en este lugar?

—Solo aproveché el momento para hablar —le dijo el bicolor.

—¿Puede ser afuera? Me siento encerrado.

—No. Ya cerré la cafetería.

—¡Todoroki Shoto, sácame! —gritó el detective, como un niño pequeño.

El bicolor se quedó quieto en su sitio, con la cabeza agachada.

Izuku suspiró.

—De verdad que eres débil —murmuró, decepcionado. Todoroki, cegado por el enojo -lo cual lo sorprendió a él mismo- activó su Quirk con el objetivo de atacar a Izuku, pero el enmascarado fue más rápido y se movió a la derecha, haciendo que el hielo rosara con sus ropas—. No puedes usar las particularidades dentro de la academia: es una de las reglas.

—No soy débil —murmuró Shoto activando su Quirk una vez más. DIHM lo esquivó por muy poco.

—Entonces libérame —dijo el enmascarado, en un tono más calmado. El bicolor dejó de usar su Quirk para ver al contrario—. Sabes perfectamente que usar tu lado de hielo no es efectivo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres débil. Si no puedes liberarte o salvarte a ti mismo ¿Cómo esperas hacer lo mismo con los demás?

…

Shoto miró al enmascarado frente a él, luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Se acercó a paso lento a la pared que congeló e hizo uso de su lado izquierdo para derretir el hielo. Izuku lo miraba con pena, sabía a la perfección por lo que pasó, pero no era el indicado para tratar de "salvarlo" o algo parecido.

Cuando la entrada estuvo despejada, caminó calmadamente a la salida. Caminó un poco apurado a la oficina. Si llegaba tarde, Ranpo se comerá los dulces que tanto se esforzó Atsushi en llevar.

Abrió la puerta con la esperanza de ver una montaña de dulces en perfecto estado y no una montaña que estaba siendo atacada por su compañero.

¡PERO CLARO. EL MUNDO JAMAS ES GENEROSO!

¡Se encontró a un Ranpo disfrutando de 14 bolsas de snacks! ¡Y TODAS A LA VEZ!

Es que... ¡QUE PERVERSIDAD!

—Lo siento, Izuku. Cuando vio las bolsas me atacó como un animal —dijo Atsushi, que yacía sentado en el piso como castigo de dejarse pisotear por Ranpo.

—Es mejor esto —señaló la bolsa y el katsudon— que nada. Vamos a probar —agarró un pedazo de cerdo y lo dirigió a su boca con algo de duda. Todos lo miraron con atención, esperando su respuesta. Pensaron que sabían bien al verlo tragar el trozo de carne, pero...—. Me estafaron. Esto es una porquería. Quiero mi dinero —se quejaba el pecoso mientras caminaba a su asiento, con la bolsa en mano.

Pasaron unos tres minutos de calma. Pero como dice el dicho-que-no-es-dicho: la calma antes de la tormenta.

Entrando de una manera escandalosa, Dazai Osamu se hizo notar. Por alguna razón estaba lleno de... ¿plumas?

—Bueno, descubrí que ser alimento para aves es un terrible método de suicidio —dijo, retirando las plumas de su cabello.

—Por lo menos está a salvo, ¿no? —dijo Izuku. El suicida lo miró, ofendido.

—¡Izuku, eso es lo peor que me pudiste haber dicho! ¡Tengo sentimientos! ¡¿Sabes?!

...

—¿Lo siento?

—Nee~, Izuku, ¿alguna noticia de la Port Mafia? —preguntó Naomi, la cual estaba sentada en las piernas de su hermano.

El peliverde se puso un poco nervioso.

—E-Etto. Hmm. Estarán aquí en dos días− dijo, sin mirar a nadie a la cara. En ese momento, Izuku notó una peculiar mancha en el suelo... Esperen, ¿eso era sem-?

¡PREGUNTA! ¿Qué crees que era la mancha que encontró Izuku? Si entendiste esta referencia vota por esta historia y compártela con tus amigos. Actualizo cuando se me da la Puta Gana. ¡CHAO CHAO! Na~ Mentira. ¡SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!

—¡¿Y hasta ahora se te ocurre decirlo?! ¡Ahora tendré que esforzarme el triple en morir! —exclamó Osamu, alterado.

—Tranquilo, Dazai-san. Le aseguro que no va a tener ningún problema cuando lleguen. Lo juro sobre su tumba.

Esa forma de juramento calmó un poco al castaño.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado esos dos días más rápido que un examen para bebés hecho por un adulto graduado de Oxford con honores.

…

Osea que pasaron rápido.

Izuku ni siquiera notó cuando fue que estaba sonriéndole dulcemente al jefe de la gran Port Mafia.

Era algo extraño.

Te lo rrezumiré azí no máz... Arhe :v

Era una tarde tranquila en las oficinas donde los detectives trabajaban. Hasta que, Izuku recibió la llamada ¡LA LLAMADA! ¿De qué pinche llamada hablo? De la llamada que le hizo Chūya para avisar que estaban dirigiéndose a Yuei.

Tal cual un ataque terrorista hecho por cachorritos en tutú, Dazai y Atsushi se lanzaron al suelo y empezaron a rodar como salchichas mientras gritaban _«Vienen los chihuahuas mafiosos. Vienen los chihuahuas mafiosos»_. Atsushi y Dazai fueron llevados a la enfermería. Y Atsushi, por ser un buen niño, recibió una paleta.

Y bueno. Ya que aclaramos todo, vamos al presente, ese presente donde un doctor-asesino le sonríe de una forma poco inocente a un adolescente... ¡VAMOS ALLÁ!

—Oh. Tú bebes ser Midoriya Izuku —el azabache extendió su mano−. Un gusto. Mori Ōgai.

Cuando Izuku tomó la mano de Mori, este hizo una extraña llave que lo dejó en el suelo.

—Pero ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Esa son una de las cosas más fáciles que podemos hacer. Todos aquí —le dijo el líder de la Port Mafia, sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo.

—W-WoW —fue lo único que su boca pudo decir—. Yo solo sé lo básico de la Capoeira.

Mori rio suavemente. Ayudó a levantar al pecoso, que seguían en shock.

—Izuku, déjame presentarte mejor a estos locos —le dijo Chūya—. Ōgai Mori, actual líder de la Port Mafia —el mencionado hizo una reverencia—. Ella —apuntó a una niña rubia bastante linda— es Elise. Y él —Izuku divisó a un chico EXTREMADAMENTE pálido. Casi no tenía cejas y su cabello era bastante peculiar: todo de un color bastante oscuro, y en sus puntas el color cambiaba significativamente a un blanco— es Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

Cuando Izuku lo examinó con atención, se giró hacia Dazai.

—Dazai-san —el llamado salió de su escondite: la espalda de su subordinado—, es un despiadado.

El castaño sonrió con inocencia.

—Ya no más, Izuku.

El peliverde suspiró.

—Es un placer. Nos serán de mucha ayuda en la investigación —les dijo a los mafiosos.

—Bueno, empecemos cuanto antes. No es por nada, pero no puedo ver a esta momia suicida —Chūya miraba con repulsión a Dazai.

—Chūya~, no digas mentiras delante de los niños; les das un mal ejemplo.

—¡Tú serás el que da un mal ejemplo suicidándote cuando se te da la maldita gana!

—Disculpen —una voz no perteneciente al grupo se escuchó. Izuku, rápidamente, cubrió su rostro. Cuando se giró para ver quien interrumpía la bienvenida, se topó con todos los héroes profesionales que daban clases. Quien habló fue All Might— ¿Quiénes son?

Mori hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, héroes. Me presento, soy Ōgai Mori, y la hermosa niña que ven aquí —señaló a Elise— es Elise.

En ese momento, Aizawa sacó su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

—Somos la ONU. ¿Cuál es la situación?

—Estoy viendo a un posible pedófilo. Permiso para atacar.

—Negativo. Es una pareja muy conocida en el fandom de los otakus de su _anime_. Si los separas te estarán torturando y amenazando hasta el orto. Además, esto es BNHA y no BSD, no es nuestra jurisdicción.

—Maldición.

—¿Se puede saber por qué están en esta institución con tanta libertad? —preguntó Cementoss.

—El joven enmascarado nos solicitó para ayudarlo en una investigación. Caballeros, no somos una amenaza —Mori levantó los brazos para expresar su "inocencia".

—Viajaron mucho para llegar aquí —intervino DIHM—. No hagan que sea una pérdida de tiempo.

Nezu suspiró, sabía que el detective iba a dejarlos pasar de todos modos.

—Háganse a un lado, señores —le pidió Nezu a sus colegas.

—Director, ¿está seguro? —preguntó Cementoss.

—Háganlo.

Los maestros lentamente se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a los nuevos visitantes.

Mori sonrió en modo de agradecimiento. Como si conociera el lugar de memoria, avanzó con obvia confianza hacia el interior de la academia. Los demás lo secundaron, iniciando por los otros mafiosos.

Chūya caminaba sin interés, de vez en cuando miraba un detalle insignificante en los pasillos de la escuela, pero no hacía gran cosa. Akutagawa, por otro lado, usaba a Rashōmon para cubrirse del poderoso sol que entraba por la ventana. Izuku miraba con admiración a la tela viviente.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el peliverde al aire.

—Ese es la habilidad de Akutagawa —le dijo Dazai colocándose a su lado—. Puede activar su poder mediante su capa o alguna de sus prendas. La bestia a la que invoca se llama Rashōmon.

Nadie veía, pero los ojos de Izuku estaban inundados de estrellas e ilusiones.

—¡Genial! Akutagawa debe ser realmente poderoso —exclamó con admiración.

—Es así. Akutagawa es un oponente bastante fuerte.

Akutagawa quería lanzarse de la ventana debida a la emoción que sentía. ¡DAZAI LE HABÍA DICHO UN CUMPLIDO! No directamente ¡PERO NO IMPORTA!

Con una sonrisa súper-híper-duper-diminuta, siguió avanzando mientras seguía a Mori.

DIHM se colocó frente a Chūya y se retiró los googles, mostrándole al mafioso que lo miraba fijamente, algo que claramente lo incómodo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó el mafioso a Izuku.

—Chūya-san ¿Cuál es su habilidad? —le preguntó el ojiverde con ilusión.

—Controlo la gravedad —le respondió, orgulloso. Midoriya se decepcionó.

—Uh~, es como el Quirk de la fallecida Uraraka Ochako, ella también controlaba la gravedad. Bueno, no está mal, supongo.

Dazai quería echarse a reír al ver la cara de enfado que tenía Chūya. ¿Cómo se le ocurría compararlo a él, Chūya Nakahara, con una muerta?

—No te lo dije todo. Pero quédate con lo que crees.

De algún modo que me da fastidio explicar, a Izuku le salieron unas orejas de conejo que se movieron por sí solas al escuchar al mafioso. Lo miró una vez más y preguntó emocionado.

—¿Qué es lo demás, Chūya-san?

Todos los presentes veían la escena como si Izuku fuera un conejo y Chūya una zanahoria parlante.

Chūya sonrió arrogante al sentir la admiración del pecoso.

—Te lo mostraré en otra situación.

—¡Chūya-san, no sea malo!

Chūya no pudo borrar su sonrisa en todo el viaje a la oficina. Amaba que lo admiraran, después de todo, se lo merecía. Es decir, incluso fue compañero de Osamu Dazai, eso era algo que se debía premiar.


	9. Capítulo 8

Al día siguiente de la llegada de los mafiosos, todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de Nezu.

—¿Tienen algo acerca de la amenaza? —preguntó Mori.

—Por ahora —dijo Ranpo—, tenemos la teoría de que no amenaza las ciudades como tal, sino que amenaza a las personas de sus organizaciones. Pero descarté esa idea.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Ranpo-san? Aun puede sernos útil esa teoría —opinó Izuku.

—Si fuera así ¿Por qué los villanos destruirían sus propios avaneces? Según las coordenadas, el edifico abandonado era el lugar que iba a sufrir peligro. Teoría descartada, Izuku —el menor bajó la cabeza con frustración, pero decidió hacerle caso a Ranpo... _por ahora_.

Cuando la reunión terminó e Izuku ya estaba solo en la sala, llamó a Near para informarle de la investigación.

—Me alegra que todo vaya bien por allá.

—Gracias, Near. Pero, hay algo que quiero preguntarte —Izuku dudó un poco de si preguntarle a su superior sobre su teoría. Pero al final, como todo hombre, se agarró con fuerza los huevos y dijo— ¿hay alguna razón especial por la que quiso que me encargara de este caso?

…

— ¿N? ¿Señor? ¿Near?

—_Si hay un motivo específico._

—¿Cuál? Me está asustando.

—Hace poco tiempo, a principios de año, fui traicionado por alguien —el peliverde se tensó—. Yo decidí darle una oportunidad a un psicópata en potencia, y cuando menos lo esperaba me traicionó.

—¿Qué hizo? —Izuku maldijo su curiosidad. El albino suspiró con pesar.

—_Robó el arma más peligrosa de la humanidad._

…

—¿Cuál-Cuál es esa arma? —preguntó IZuku, temblando.

—¿Recuerdas el caso de Kira?

—S-Si: Kira se hacía llamar el Dios del Nuevo Mundo y mataba personas de una forma- no puede ser ¿esa arma era la que usaba Kira?

—Correcto.

El pecoso empezó a entrar en pánico.

—Eso es malo, muy malo. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Sacar la verdad. Izuku —el peliverde se enderezó al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de su superior—, tu misión no es solo sacar la verdad y llevar los villanos a la justicia; también es ayudarme a recuperar la _Death Note_.

—¿Death Note? —repitió Izuku, confundido—. Antes de seguir con todo esto ¿Quién es el hombre que te traicionó?

.

.

.

.

.

En la región de Japón, Kanto, un hombre de cabellos rubios y canosos caminaba con prisa hacia la parada de trenes para irse a su próxima parada: Tokio, necesitaba toda la ayuda para acabar con sus obstáculos y ser el nuevo Dios.

—¿Podrías dejar de girar de esa forma? Es molesto —le dijo el hombre a la criatura voladora que yacía a un lado de él.

—Oye, amigo, ya sabes que esto e pasa si no como mis manzanas.

La criatura era un raro ser de aspecto desagradable y nauseabundo. Poseía una peculiar piel de aspecto reseco y tonalidad azulada; sus prendas eran del mismo Demonio, siendo bastante sombrías. Y sus ojos, con las escleróticas de un amarillo rancio y putrefacto, acompañados de un iris tan rojo como una manzana hundida en la más roja sangre. Todo eso, es la apariencia de: un Shinigami, un ángel de la muerte.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? —preguntó el humano, fastidiado.

—¿Y cómo debería llamarte?

El rubio se giró disimuladamente a la criatura y la miró con ira.

—_Amo_. Así debes llamarme al ser mi esclavo.

La criatura suspiró mientras seguía dando vueltas en el aire debido a que no podía comer de las deliciosas manzanas.

—Oye, amo ¿Cuándo podré comer manzanas? —preguntó resignado el Shinigami. El que se hacía llamar "su amo" sonrió complacido.

—Cuando yo lo diga, escoria.

—Me llamo Ryuk, por si te interesa.

—La verdad no.

Rester miró hacia adelante y sonrió complacido: había llegado a la estación justo a tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Izuku! —exclamó Dazai, provocando que el peliverde cayera al suelo con fuerza y torpeza.

Eso no le gustó a Izuku. El pobre estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida: él estaba resolviendo casos en su cama, rodeado de dulces, y una linda chica le estaba llevando más.

—¿¡Por qué me despertaste, Dazai-san?! ¡La chica estaba por darme una fuente de ositos de goma! —exclamó molesto el peliverde.

—¿Ositos de goma? ¿¡Donde?! — preguntó Ranpo emocionado.

—Tenemos nueva información para ti —le dijo el castaño, sonriendo.

—¿Qué es?

—Según el futuro-diabético —dijo Chūya—, _la supuesta amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos es un arma capaz de matar a cualquier individuo_; pero se concentraran en nosotros para matarnos con ella.

—También lo pensé —dijo el peliverde—. ¿Hay alguna idea de cómo sería el arma, en concreto?

—Nop —respondió el otro amante de los dulces—. Pero tranquilo, Izuku; cuando tengamos a todos los villanos de seguro encontraremos al portador del arma. No te preocupes por eso.

El peliverde suspiro. Ranpo tenía razón, de seguro encontrarían al dueño de la Death Note en medio de todos los villanos. Pero seguía atento a cualquier movimiento extraño.

—Esto no es justo, Ranpo-san; usted sabe perfectamente que no soy bueno en este juego —se quejó Izuku. Había perdido a su Reina en el ajedrez.

—Lo sé, por eso lo elegí —dijo el azabache, sonriendo.

El peliverde le sacó la lengua al mayor.

—Jamás imaginé que uno de los detectives más famosos del mundo sería malo en el ajedrez —comentó Mori, que estaba jugando tranquilamente a las damas chinas con Fukuzawa.

—Bueno, tampoco es bueno para defenderse. Te falta aprender muchas cosas, Izuku —aportó Fukuzawa a la conversación.

—Lo sé. Pero, por ahora, me quedaré como estoy: un adolescente escuálido amante de los dulces.

Todos rieron por el comentario estúpido de Izuku –menos Akutagawa, ese jamás se ríe−.

—Atsushi, ¿tienes algo? —le preguntó Yosano al albino.

—No hubo actividad reciente —respondió Akutagawa por el albino, que por cierto era su compañero en la investigación –petición de Dazai-.

—S-Solo robos menores, pero los criminales no tienen relación con los que buscamos —concluyó Nakajima, volviendo a hundirse en la pantalla con los nervios de punta, pues no le agradaba la idea de trabajar con su enemigo y cof-cofcrushcof-cof. Además, Akutagawa intentaba matarlo cada que podía, había usado su poder de regeneración varias veces.

—¿Tanizaki? —le preguntó Ranpo a la pareja de hermanos.

—No hay mucho, solo un montón de correo con un tal Giran —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Escuché de él: es muy conocido en el bajo mundo por tener contacto con criminales de alto rango. Está bien informado sobre las tendencias actuales; es excelente en la búsqueda de villanos potenciales. También es un exitoso traficante de trajes, especialmente con la creciente popularidad de la Liga de Villanos —dijo Izuku—.

—Él también ha sido un buen proveedor de armas y soldados para nosotros.

—¿Creen qué los villanos den un paso más grande? Tal vez piensen en atacar a héroes de alto rango, luego vendrán por los estudiantes —dijo Naomi.

—Más bien al revés —todos miraron a Izuku—. Véanlo de este modo: los villanos atacaran y usaran a los alumnos como rehenes...

—Lo cual obligará a los héroes a tomar malas decisiones —concluyó Ranpo—. ¡Excelente suposición, Izuku! ¡Y vamos a creer en ella! Yosano —la mencionada lo miró—, ¡dime que tienes acerca de los horarios de los estudiantes de primer año!

—Tengo algo: un campamento de entrenamiento que se dará en unos pocos meses.

—Ese es el momento.

—¿Qué más dice el horario? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Solo hablan de unos invitados especiales, pero no especifican quienes son —le respondió la doctora.

—Debe tratarse de algún grupo de héroes profesionales dijo Izuku.

—Atsushi, ve con los héroes y pregúntales quienes serán ese grupo —le ordenó Ranpo.

—Está bien, Ranpo-san...

—Alto, alto, alto —Dazai detuvo el andar de su subordinado−. Atsushi, ¿no se te olvida algo? O, no sé, ¿a alguien? —el chico-tigre miró confundido a su superior.

—Dazai-san, ¿quiere acompañarme o qué? —al castaño le dio un pequeño tick por la ingenuidad del menor.

—Quiero que Akutagawa vaya contigo.

—¿Qué? —dijeron los dos con pelo blanco.

—Deben aprender a trabajar juntos.

—Dazai-san, no quiero pelear con Akutagawa a cada rato como usted y Chūya-san.

Otro tick por pate de Chūya y Dazai.

—Ahora es obligatorio por hablar así de mi relación con Chibi.

—¿¡Relación!? —exclamó el albino. Dazai asintió, sonriendo.

Atsushi suspiró al ver que el suicida no iba a ceder a la idea de que él y Akutagawa trabajaran juntos. Con la cabeza en alto, miró a Akutagawa y salió de la oficina sin esperarlo.

…

—Supongo que no iré —la mirada fulminante de Dazai obligó a Akutagawa a salir de la oficina.

—Los shippeo —dijeron Izuku y Dazai a la vez.

Mientras el castaño suicida y el detective peliverde hablaban de lo lindo que era el Shin-Soukoku, la pareja AkuAtsu estaba en una situación complicada.

—¡Jinko, deja de moverte! ¡Así no puedo matarte! —le gritó Akutagawa al albino, atacándolo con Rashōmon.

—¡Pues tu deja de intentar matarme! —gritaba el tigre mientras esquivaba a la bestia con agilidad.

Debido al gran escándalo que hacían los dos, varios alumnos y maestros salieron para revisar que pasaba.

—¿Qué clase de Quirk's son esos? —preguntó Present Mic.

—No lo sé, pero es hora de acabar con esto —dijo Cementoss, acercándose a la pareja disfuncional.

Haciendo uso de su poder, fue creando pequeñas capsulas para atrapar al detective y mafioso. Creyó que sería suficiente, pues las mismas eran muy gruesas. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como los dos atrapados rompían el cemento con suma facilidad.

—¡Ya basta, Akutagwa! – gritó Atsushi, que ya estaba en su forma 100% humana. Cuando el albino se giró para ver a la multitud, se sonrojó—. Pe-Perdón. Nos enviaron para hacer unas preguntas.

—¿No son parte del grupo de DIHM? —preguntó Midnight.

—A-Así es —dijo el albino—. O-Oigan, te-tenemos entendido que tendrán un campamento para los estudiantes, y que unos invitados especiales irán para darles la bienvenida.

—Es correcto.

—Necesitamos saber quiénes son.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Present Mic.

—No lo sabemos, solo nos pidieron preguntarles —dijo Akutagawa.

—Me temo que no tenemos el permiso de dar esa información —dijo Cementoss.

—¿Con quién tenemos que hablar para que nos digan? —preguntó Akutagawa.

—No están autorizados para-

—Ya basta —una voz robótica interrumpió la fastidiosa discusión—. Si ellos son enviados por mí, o alguno de mis aliados, tienen derecho hasta de hurgar entre sus ropas —los héroes miraron con indignación a DIHM—. Atsushi, Akutagwa, vayan con el director, les dará la información.

El Shin-Soukoku asintió hacia el enmascarado y caminaron a la oficina donde estaba la rata. DIHM también se retiró, con las miradas fulminantes de los héroes sobre él.

.

.

.

—Los Pussycats —todos soltaron un suspiró de resignación al escuchar el nombre de los invitados especiales.

—No son el mejor grupo de protección.

—No hubo otra opción. Los terrenos donde se hará el campamento son de su propiedad.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Atsushi preocupado—. No podemos dejar a los estudiantes sabiendo que no brindan con la mejor protección.

—Pero no hay otra opción. Si enviamos protección de más puede que los villanos se acobarden y no vayan —dijo Izuku.

—O, al contrario: los villanos se hacen los valientes y envían a hombres muy poderosos para acabar con todo —comentó Dazai.

—Lo mejor será dejar todo como está y empezar a planear una estrategia para embaucarlos en el campamento e interrogarlos para saber que planean —dijo Izuku.

—Y tenemos un gran plan para lograrlo —dijo Ranpo, sonriendo—. ¡Usaremos a los alumnos como carnada! Los seleccionados son Fumikage Tokoyami y Katsuki Bakugō —Izuku bajó la cabeza al escuchar el apellido del tal Katsuki.

—Les pondremos un rastreador en sus ropas, así, si se llevan por lo menos a uno, podremos rastrear el lugar de encuentro de los villanos —dijo Midoriya.

—Pero ¿no es peligroso? ¿Qué pasa si no funciona y los villanos hacen algo malo con los estudiantes? —preguntó Atsushi, preocupado.

—¿Eres idiota, Atsushi? —dijo Ranpo—. Solo ten fe. Sé perfectamente que funcionará.

—Recen a Dios de que así sea —murmuró Chūya con los ojos cerrados.

—Ahora que terminamos con esto ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿A qué te refieres, Dazai-san? —preguntó Atsushi.

—¿Bromeas? No estamos en Yokohama y tenemos la pequeña libertad de explorar, aprovechémosla —dijo el cstaño.

—No es mala idea —murmuró Naomi.

—La verdad necesito un descanso —dijo Akiko, dando un largo suspiro.

—Y yo quiero dulces.

—Muy bien. Vayan al hotel a prepararse para el paseo —ordenó Izuku, y salió de la oficina con su cara ya cubierta.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que los detectives y mafiosos se arreglaban para un paseo de turistas, la clase de 1-A estaba teniendo charlas de clases normales.

—¡Por favor, bro! ¡Te vas a divertir! —le dijo Denki a Katsuski.

—¡Que no! ¡Maldito pikachu!

—Vamos, te vas a divertir —dijo Kirishima.

—¡Jódanse! ¡Como si yo perdiera mi tiempo con ustedes!

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarnos —dijo Sero, saliendo del salón junto con Kaminari.

Por otro lado, Yaoyoruzu intentaba convencer a su Crush de toda la vida que vaya con ellos al centro comercial.

—Estoy ocupado, Yaoyoruzu. Ve sin mí —le respondió el bicolor antes de salir del salón sin esperar respuesta de la azabache.

Momo suspiró y salió del aula con IIda.

Me explico: toda la clase de 1-A estaba planeando una salida al centro comercial para comprar lo necesario para el campamento.

La Agencia de Detectives y la Port Mafia caminaban tranquilamente por las calles. Habían explorado varios lugares y Chūya aprovechó en tomar varias fotos y subirlas a su Instagram.

Ahora iban a tomar un descanso de tanto caminar yendo al centro comercial.

—¡Ranpo-san, ya le dije que no puede cruzar la calle sin no mirar a los lados!

—¡Ranpo, deja de empujar a las personas!

—¡Ranpo, no le quites el dinero a los indigentes!

—¡Dazai-san! ¡NO ROBE LAS DROGAS DE LAS TIENDAS!

Creo que no es novedad alguna que todos los que paseaban miraban al grupo como subnormales. No solo por la vestimenta súper sospechosa de Izuku –quien literalmente se vistió con ropas súper holgadas y se cubrió todo el rostro−, sino que también, Dazai trataba de morir atropellado –además trataba de ligar con cualquiera que pasara, solo para hacer un suicidio doble−, Ranpo también parecía querer morir al no tener nada de precaución al cruzar, todos miraban a Mori como un maldito pedófilo por la forma en la que trataba a Elise, Kenji parecía drogado, los hermanos Tanizaki parecían querer fornicar en plena calle, Akutagwa trataba de matar a Atsushi, Fukuzawa sacaba comida de gato de sus bolsillos para ver si adoptaba algún felino como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Yosano miraba a todo el mundo con una gran cara que decía "¡LASTIMATE PARA CURARTE!" Kunikida era el único que parecía normal al tratar de salvar a sus compañeros de la ¡HORRIBLE! Imagen pública que iban a recibir.

Pero todo llegó al extremo cuando Chūya encontró a Dazai coqueteando con otra perra callejera. Lo malo de la tipa es que ¡ERA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL A ÉL! Se sentía ofendido.

En un ataque de rabia cof-cofceloscof-cof, se acercó a la tipa y usó su poder en ella, sin que se diera cuenta.

—Bella dama, usted-

—¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAHG!

Dazai miró a la mujer confundido.

—No soy nada horrible como para que se ponga a gritar.

—¡AAAAH! ¡ME APLASTAN! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE QUIRK TAN PERVERSO ES ESE?!

—¿Quirk? Señorita, no entiendo lo que me dice.

—¡I LOVE WHEN YOU CALL ME-! Alto ¡NO! ¡AYUDA, MI CUERPO SE ROMPE!

Una gran multitud se acercó a ayudar a la señora gritona. La agencia y la Port Mafia solo miraron y se fueron.

¡Cuando Dazai tuvo la gran idea de usar su habilidad! No la usó, sino que se fue con Chūya para tener una charla.

—Chūya~ —el mafioso lo miró con indiferencia— ¡no pensé que te colocaras tan celoso!

—¡CÁLLATE, MALDITO SUICIDA!

El castaño sonrió y se acercó a la mujer que posiblemente ya estuviera moribunda, la tocó, activando su poder, y se fue al centro como si nada acompañado de Chūya.

.

.

.

—¡Oye, amigo, tienes que pagar por esos dulces! —gritó el vendedor de la tienda.

—¡¿Eh~?! ¡¿Qué te hace creer que haré semejante estupidez?! ¡Idiota! —le respondió Ranpo, antes de irse de la tienda con un gran botín de dulces. No es novedad decir que lo llevaron a la cárcel del ¿centro comercial? ... ... ... Nah, da igual.

Todos se hicieron los locos cuando el detective empezó a gritarles para que lo liberaran.

—Tú protegido es muy peculiar, Fukuzawa —le dijo Mori.

—No conoce mucho de las calles —fue lo único que dijo Yukichi.

—¡Dazai-san, deme mi cartera! ¡Ahorré bastante para perderlo de esta manera! —le gritó Atushi al suicida, intentando atraparlo ¡PERO EL BASTARDO ERA DEMASIADO RAPIDO!

—Por favor~, Atsushi~. ¡NECESITO CAPITAL EXTRA! —le dijo el castaño, antes de saltar a una mesa donde se celebraba un cumpleaños –aplastó el pastel- para que su subordinado no lo atrapara.

—¡No me importa sus cuerdas o navajas! ¡Quiero chazuke! —exclamó el albino, que estaba dispuesto a usar su habilidad con tal de recuperar su cartera.

—¡Akutagawa, acorrala al perro!

Nakajima no entendió a lo que se refería el mayor, pero al sentir una rara superficie dejándolo indefenso, supo por completo que su superior había hecho trampa.

—¡Akutagawa! ¡¿Así de fácil de dejas usar?! —le dijo Atsushi, molesto.

—¡Cállate, Jinko! ¡Es mi oportunidad de matarte!

Eso activó las alarmas en el chico-tigre.

Sin importarle el resto de la gente del centro, activó su poder y se zafó de las garras de Rashōmon para después correr por el suicida para recuperar su billetera.

Por otro lado, Chūya e Izuku conversaban animadamente de las tiendas.

—Wow, mira ese vino, creo que no lo tengo en mi colección —señaló el pelirrojo una tienda de vinos una de las botellas que exhibían.

—Podemos ir a ver, si quiere —murmuró el peliverde debajo de su cubre-bocas.

—No, si vamos tal vez te de un ataque por toda la gente. No vale la pena.

—E-Está bien, Chūya-san. Vayamos, no hay problema.

El mafioso sonrió por la amabilidad del menor y caminó junto con él a la tienda que tenía el vino que según le faltaba.

Por el lado de la doctora Yosano, ella acompañó a los hermanos Tanizaki a algunas tiendas y..., pues.

—¡Mira, hermano! ¡Este sería un lindo juguete! —exclamó Naomi mientras señalaba lo que parecía ser ¡¿UN CONSOLADOR?!

¡ESTABAN EN UNA SEX-SHOP!

El dueño de la tienda miró a Tanizaki con decepción, pues él era el pasivo de la relación mientras que su hermana era el "activo".

Mientras tanto con el granjerito Kenji…

—¡NIÑO! ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LIBERASTE A LOS ANIMALES?!

—¡MALTRATO! ¡DESCUIDO! ¡LOS ANIMALES NO DEBEN SER APRESADOS POR EL MUNDO! ¡LIBERTAD!

El adorable de Kenji había dejado libre a todos los animales de las tiendas para que fueran libres con la naturaleza. Cabe mencionar que los animales están destrozando todo.

_**¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ALGUIEN QUERRÍA UNA VACA COMO MASCOTA?!

¡POR OTRO LADO!

Los alumnos de la clase 1-A caminaban por el centro comercial entre conversaciones triviales. O así era hasta que Hagakure pisó accidentalmente la cola de un perro y el perro la empezó a perseguir.

—¿Por qué hay tantos animales libres? —se preguntó a sí mismo IIda.

Se fijó bien y vio que casi todo el centro comercial estaba siendo atacado por ¿animales? Alto ¿era la gallina el líder de los alborotadores? Eso es otra historia.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, este lugar no se ve bien —opinó Sero.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kirishima.

—Alto, ¿ese chico está volando? —preguntó Mina apuntando a un chico totalmente enmascarado.

Permítanme explicarles quien es ese chico volador.

Izuku y Chūya habían terminado de comprar el vino. El peliverde se sujetaba firmemente a la chaqueta del mayor como había hecho en todo el tiempo que estaban ahí.

—Izuku ¿Quieres intentar algo? —le preguntó Nakahara con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosa?

El contrario lo tocó e hizo uso de su poder.

El peliverde podía sentir como poco a poco sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso para después ya no sentir la superficie bajó él. Cuando puso más atención, se fijó que el mafioso había usado su poder en él para que empezara a flotar. Izuku miraba entretenido como todas las personas corrían a la salida para que los coyotes que estaban en oferta en una tienda no los matasen. Se rio por ver dicha escena.

Chūya sonrió al ver que Izuku no estaba tan nervioso de estar en las alturas como él imaginaba. Se quitó su chaqueta y bajó al peliverde para atársela en el tobillo.

—Listo, así no te escaparas —dijo el mafioso, terminando de atar la tela al tobillo de Izuku.

—Gracias, Chūya-san —el menor se retiró el cubre-bocas para revelar una encantadora sonrisa.

Y eso explica al niño volador.

—Que Quirk tan genial —opinó Denki, antes de irse con Mineta para ir a comprar un traje de baño.

Cuando los dos pervertidos habían llegado a la tienda, se toparon con un ¿cocodrilo?

Los dos se hicieron en los pantalones.

Por otro lado, Kirishima había ido con Sero y Mina para hablar con el chico volador. Pero, antes de siquiera estar cerca del enmascarado, Hanta había aplastado algo. Revisó su suela del zapato y se encontró con: —¿Huevo?

Cuando dijo la palabra "huevo" un montón de gallinas miraron en su dirección y se toparon con la masacre. La gallina que supuso era la gallina líder soltó un_** KO KOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ bastante fuerte. En ese momento, las gallinas a una velocidad estúpida se acercaron al azabache con la intención de atacarlo... Hanta Sero no sobrevivió, y si lo hizo se llevó un horrible trauma de gallinas y huevos. Kirishima y Mina se habían ido con el volador.

Cuando Mina iba a saltar para tocar al tipo y así llamar su atención, una mano perfectamente cuidada la detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, chica? —preguntó el sombrerero que tenía su mano.

—Oh, ¿viene con él? Disculpe, solo quería decirle que su poder es increíble —dijo la chica rosa. El mafioso levantó una ceja con duda.

—Lo sé, se lo diré. Ahora tú y tu novio váyanse —Kirishima se sonrojó.

—¿Eh~? ¿Novio? ¡Oh, hablas de Kirishima! Error, amigo, él no es mi novio, es mi amigo.

—Me da igual. Vuelve a hacer lo que viniste a hacer —le dijo Nakahra antes de retirarse con el globo-humano.

Mina bufó por los malos modales del desconocido.

Cuando se giró se encontró con su amigo Sero lleno de plumas... ... ... Alto ¿Por qué?

—Hoy conocí a Satanas —dijo el azabache, pálido, antes de girarse e irse a la salida.

—¿Por qué tenía huevo en su pie? —fue lo único que dijo Kirishima antes de volver a caminar con la chica-que-no-quiere-nada-con-él.

Por otro lado, los delegados de la clase caminaban por los pasillos más caros del centro... ... ... los odio.

—Necesito una televisión para mi perro —dijo Yaoyoruzu ¡COMO SI COMPRARLE UNA TELE A SU PERRO FUERA NORMAL! ¡PORQUE CLARO QUE ES NORMAL!

—Y yo un jacuzzi para mi pez.

Mientras hablaban de porque necesitaban 5 caballos y 600 lechuzas, se toparon con una adorable niña rubia. Pensando que estaba perdida, decidieron acercarse a ella para ayudarla. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—Necesita más rojo —murmuró la niña mientras tomaba el crayón de dicho color y los pasaba erráticamente por la hoja de papel.

Los mayores se acercaron con la intención de ver que hacía dibujando en medio de los pasillos del centro comercial. Pero, se asustaron al ver lo que dibujaba.

—Es el centro comercial —dijo Momo. Así es, la niña dibujaba el centro comercial, pero...

—¿Eso es sangre? —murmuró Tenya.

—Sí —respondió la menor con una adorable sonrisa. Los dos mayores se miraron y salieron corriendo—. ¡Adiós! —la niña se despidió y volvió a pintar su dibujo.

En otra parte del centro, Mori estaba desesperado.

—¡ELISE! ¡ELISE-CHAN! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre se me pierde? —se preguntaba el azabache.

Verán, mientras él estaba coqueteando con Fukuzawa, la pequeña Elise se había escapado a quien-sabe-cuando.

Él, como todo el pedófilo preocupado que era, empezó a gritar como loco por la niña.

Fukuzawa lo miraba con pena ajena.

Por cierto. Volviendo con Atsushi y Dazai...

—¡ATUSHI, POR FAVOR! ¡TE PROMETO QUE TE DARÉ TU DINERO! ¡PERO POR FAVOR, SALVAME! —gritaba errático Osamu, que por cierto estaba en lo alto de una palmera artificial.

—¡Primero deme mi billetera, Dazai-san! – exigió Nakajima con firmeza.

Dazai, con molestia, le arrojó la cartera a Atsushi en la cara. Él se rio, pero su subordinado se lo tomó personal.

—¡Baje usted solo, Dazai-san! —gritó el albino antes de dejar al castaño a morir.

—¡PERO HAY MUCHAS BESTIAS DEBAJO DE MI! ¡ATSUSHI-KUN! ¡VUELVE! ¡TE QUITÉ TODO TU DINERO! ¡TOMA!

Dazai no salió de esa situación de una manera decente.

Cuando el albino escuchó al castaño decir que le quitó todo el dinero, la bestia dentro de él salió a la luz.

Utilizó su habilidad –convirtiéndose en un tigre 100%− y corrió a toda velocidad a Osamu. El castaño estaba listo para usar su habilidad, pero se sorprendió al ver como su subordinado saltaba hacia él para después bajar al piso como si nada. El chico-tigre volvió a su forma original y agarró a una de las "bestias" a las que el suicida tanto odiaba. Convirtió sus extremidades en las de un tigre y subió con suma facilidad el árbol fácil con el perro en brazos.

¡DATO DEL DÍA! ¡DAZAI OSAMU LE TIENE MIDO A LOS PERROS!

El suicida miró al perro como al mismo Diablo.

—No te atreverías —dijo el castaño con el miedo recorriendo sus venas.

El albino sonrió y colocó al perro frente a frente a frente con el suicida.

Dazai dio un madre grito y saltó de la palmera sin importarle nada.

Atsushi sonrió complacido.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que se formaba un hermoso caos en el centro comercial, N, el mejor detective del mundo, estaba ocupado rastrando al actual dueño de la Death Note.

—Kanto. ¿Por qué? No tiene ningún aliado ahí.

El albino revisó una vez más el historial de compras del rubio, la mayoría de comida y boletos de viaje a diferentes regiones de Japón.

El detective no se veía complacido por su investigación ¿Cuál era la necesidad de ser tan poco disimulado? Incluso parecía que no tramaba nada. Pero Near sabía que tramaba algo, y la única razón por la que no es nada cuidadoso es porque Anthony Rester se estaba burlando de él.

—Ya veo, Rester —murmuró el albino, sujetando con fuerza un títere para los dedos del comandante.

Se levantó del piso y empezó a armar una torre con dados.

—Deduzco que estás buscando aliados para que se vuelvan creyentes de tu filosofía —un muñeco en un piso de la torre—, pero hay algo más escondido —otro muñeco en la torre—. Eres inteligente, Rester —el muñeco era ahora el títere de Rester—, pero —lentamente se levantó para ir a un rincón de la habitación; en el mismo estaban juguetes bastante viejos que aun así usaba. Buscó con cuidado entre los dados y fichas y encontró lo que buscaba. Se acercó una vez más a la torre y puso el último muñeco en la cima− no permitiré que ganes− y puso el ultimo muñeco, un títere de él mismo, el cual estaba en la cima de la torre.

.

.

.

.

.

—En otras noticias, el joven chico de unos 16 años, fue el responsable de la huida de los animales. Se dice que vieron al joven campesino con un grupo de al menos 14 personas saliendo del centro comercial con total normalidad, la cual, una de ellas, está acusado de ser un ladrón de dulces. Los veremos luego para más noticias.

Nakahara apagó el televisor cuando la chica terminó de hablar de ellos.

—Vaya, estamos en televisión —dijo Kenji.

—¡Soy famosa! —exclamó Elise.

—Esto nos va a dar una mala imagen. En mi ideal no decía algo sobre salir en televisión por ser unos forma-pleitos —Kunikida se empezó a quejar.

—Miren el lado positivo, tuvimos el descanso que necesitábamos —dijo Dazai, el cual estaba muy relajado.

—Aprovecha el bug —murmuró Atsushi, que acababa de terminarse otro plato de chazuke.

—Bueno− Dazai bostezó—, vámonos, Chibi. Tenemos asuntos que arreglar —le dijo el castaño a Chūya.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuáles? —preguntó el ejecutivo, confundido.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos —el mafioso suspiró y salió de la oficina junto con su pareja.

—Los shippeo —dijeron todas las chicas e Izuku. El peliverde se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Van a fornicar, ¿en serio crees que me perderé la oportunidad de grabarlos para vender el material y hacerme rico?

...

—Te acompaño —dijeron todas las mujeres mientas salían de las instalaciones de Yuei.

.

.

.

.

.

—Maldito Daza- Ahhh~

A Izumi le empezó a sangrar la nariz.

—N-No ahí- AAHHH~

A Yosano le empezó a sangrar la nariz.

—Chūya, ah~. Estas muy estrecho.

Un sangrado de nariz para Elise e Izuku.

—¡AH~! ¡AHÍ~! ¡AHÍ~!

Y la pequeña Naomi se corrió...

Oh, y Chūya también.

—Izuku —lo llamó la doctora-sádica— ¿lo grabaste?

El peliverde revisó su celular y vio como la app de la cámara funcionaba a la perfección.

—Señoritas, solo por esta vez seré generoso y les daré un descuento: 1000 yenes por la grabación.

—Maldito —murmuraron todas mientras sacaban sus billeteras –en el caso de las más pequeñas, Elise tenía la de Mori y Kyouka la de Atsushi–.


End file.
